Sintomas da Loucura
by WondersOfTheYounger
Summary: "Os Marotos escrevem uma lista. Já foi dito o suficiente. Era dos marotos". Tradução da história Symptoms of Insanity por But Friends Make Secrets. HIATUS.
1. Prólogo: A criação da lista

**Eu achei a história Symptoms of Insanity há alguns meses e simplesmente a adorei por ser uma história da Era dos Marotos e tal. Com autorização da autora (But Friends Make Secrets), eu decidi traduzi-la pra vocês! Espero que gostem e, por favor, avisem se virem algum erro!**

**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens são da diva, linda, talentosa J.K. Rowling e a história pertence à But Friends Make Secrets. Nada aqui é meu. Nem uma vírgula. Chateada.**

**Prólogo: A criação da lista**

- Sirius, eu acho que você é louco.

Sirius olhou para Tiago. Eles haviam voltado para Hogwarts há apenas uma semana e, até aquele momento, seu terceiro ano estava sendo muito chato. Até agora.

- O que? Não sou não! O que te faz dizer isso?

Tiago apontou para o prato de Sirius, onde ele esculpira sua comida em várias figuras e edifícios. Ele até fizera uma réplica de um estudante da Sonserina (identificado pelas ervilhas que adornavam a figura) sendo decapitada por uma guilhotina surpreendentemente bem trabalhada.

- Isso? Não é loucura. É _arte_!

Tiago apenas sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu:

- Bom, sua "arte" ainda é maluca.

Sirius fez uma careta:

- Como você pode saber? Você tem algum tipo de lista do que é louco ou não?

Tiago pareceu pensativo por um momento. Ele então abriu um sorriso que Sirius teria apontado como "louco", se ele não estivesse tão preocupado com o amigo.

- _Ainda _não – Tiago rapidamente levantou da mesa e deixou o Salão.

- Ei! – Sirius imediatamente se levantou e correu atrás dele, ignorando os olhares confusos dos dois Marotos remanescentes. Ele o seguiu de volta ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde encontrou Tiago segurando um longo pedaço de pergaminho. Sirius olhou por cima de seu ombro e viu escrito no topo do pergaminho, nas letras engarrafadas de Tiago:

SINTOMAS DA LOUCURA

1.) Brincar com sua comida e chamá-la de "arte"

Sirius balançou a cabeça:

- Você vai mesmo fazer uma lista sobre os sinais da loucura?

Tiago acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente:

- Sim. Eu só tenho um até agora, mas tenho certeza que vou achar mais – ele lançou um olhar penetrante a Sirius, que sorriu.

- Eu vou adicionar um também – ele roubou o pergaminho de Tiago antes que este tivesse a chance de protestar e rapidamente adicionou seu sintoma.

2.) Fazer uma lista de sintomas que provavelmente vão se aplicar a você mesmo.

- Você está _me _chamando de louco?! – Tiago olhou para Sirius, chocado. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Vamos lá, eu posso fazer algumas loucuras, mas você também tem sua cota de momentos insanos.

- Como o que?

- Como a vez que você colocou um ingrediente extra na aula de poções só porque era da cor favorita da Lílian – Sirius pensou por um momento – Na verdade, se vamos fazer uma lista, é melhor que isso esteja nela também.

Tiago tentou agarrar o pergaminho, mas acabou sendo segurado por Sirius, que escrevia:

3.) Basear seus ingredientes na cor favorita da sua obsessão.

Tiago corou furiosamente enquanto Sirius uivava de tanto rir.

- Ah, é? E aquela vez que você comeu comida de cachorro para ver se tinha um gosto diferente por causa do seu animago?

Sirius parou de rir e Tiago roubou a lista de volta, escrevendo:

4.) Comer comida de cachorro. Por _qualquer _razão.

Era a vez de Sirius corar enquanto Tiago ria.

- Desiste, Tiago. Aposto que você vai estar na lista muito mais vezes do que eu!

Tiago parou de rir e os dois se encararam com raiva, desafiando um ao outro.

Naquela noite, Pedro e Remo voltaram ao quarto dividido pelos quatro Marotos e encontraram um estranho pedaço de pergaminho preso na parede.

Talvez aquele fosse ser um ano interessante no final das contas.


	2. Perseguindo o rabo

**DISCLAIMER: É tudo da J.K. e da But Friends Make Secrets. Eu sou só a tradutora.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Perseguindo o rabo

- Rabicho, anda logo! – Tiago suspirou impacientemente enquanto ele e Sirius esperavam pelo amigo. Era a primeira lua cheia do ano e os três bruxos estavam a caminho de encontrar Remo na Casa dos Gritos. Bom, pelo menos estavam tentando.

- Rabicho! Sério, anda logo!

- Já vou, já vou! – o garoto loiro, baixo e atarracado correu em direção aos amigos.

- Eu tinha que terminar aquela lição, minha nota depende disso!

Sirius riu.

- Nós estamos na escola há um mês e você já está indo mal?

Pedro fez uma careta, mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Tiago apanhava sua capa da invisibilidade.

- Anda, vamos logo.

Os três seguiram o caminho até o Salgueiro Lutador e despiram a capa. Sirius se virou e fez um gesto exagerado para Pedro.

- Depois de você.

Pedro apenas revirou os olhos e se transformou rapidamente em um rato, correndo sob a árvore perversa e acalmando-a. Tiago e Sirius correram para o túnel. Após alguns momentos, eles ressurgiram na cabana. Eles se transformaram assim que viram Remo, já na forma de lobisomem.

Os quatro animais se encararam antes de concordarem silenciosamente em sair para uma corrida. Pedro subiu pela perna de Tiago e sentou-se em sua cabeça, apertando seus chifres. Eles deixaram a cabeça e foram imediatamente para a floresta.

Tiago e Sirius certificaram-se que mantinham Remo entre eles, caso algo saísse errado e eles precisassem controlá-lo. Todos eles amavam noites como essa. O tempo estava perfeito. Não estava quente e desconfortável como no verão, mas ainda não havia neve e o vento cortante do inverno.

Sirius respirou o ar noturno e deu uma risada canina. O lobisomem deu um grande uivo e Sirius não conseguiu evitar se juntar a ele. Ele adorava a sensação de liberdade que tinha em sua forma animal. Ele amava Hogwarts mais do que sua própria casa, mas ainda sim, nada superava as corridas na floresta, sentindo que nada no mundo poderia pará-lo.

Eles retornaram cedo demais à Casa dos Gritos. Pedro se arrastou para cima do parapeito da janela, Tiago estava deitado sobre um tapete no centro da sala e Remo enrolou-se em uma pilha de cobertores do canto.

Sirius estava encostado na parede, completamente entediado. Todos eles estavam acostumados com essas excursões mensais, que, com exceção das corridas (das quais Sirius nunca se cansava), tinham perdido a maior parte de sua diversão. Um leve movimento chamou a atenção de Sirius, que virou a cabeça. Ele se virou quando descobriu que era apenas seu rabo, que estremecera um pouco. Entretanto, ele se virou para trás quando seu rabo estremeceu novamente. Ele nem notou que estava fazendo aquilo! Após assistir seu rabo estremecer mais algumas vezes, Sirius usou toda sua força para não se mexer.

Um segundo...

Dois segundos...

Três segundos...

E estremeceu.

Ele franziu a testa. Por que estava estremecendo daquele jeito? Ele mudou de posição, esperando parar aquela convulsão persistente colocando a cabeça sobre o rabo. Infelizmente, Sirius descobriu que, ao persegui-lo, ele ficava fora de seu alcance.

E estremeceu.

Ele rosnou levemente e mudou de posição de novo, esticando o pescoço para alcançar a outra extremidade, mas não importa o que ele fazia, seu corpo de cachorro era pequeno demais para alcançar seu próprio rabo idiota!

Ele rosnou mais, completamente irritado com, bom, ele mesmo. Ele ficou de pé, determinado a pegar aquele rabo que, pelo amor de Merlin, continuava zombando dele com sua estremeção!

Sirius girou o corpo, desenhando um círculo perfeito e quase o pegou, quando, no último segundo, o rabo voltou para o outro lado de seu corpo. Sirius continuou correndo em Sirius, convencido que quando pegasse velocidade suficiente, ele iria ter sucesso.

Após longos dois minutos, ele _finalmente _conseguiu fechar sua mandíbula fortemente (não o suficiente para machucar a si mesmo) em volta de seu rabo, parando a contração com sucesso.

Ele riu, satisfeito com sua "vitória". Quer dizer, até ele ouvir um guincho no canto da sala. Ele virou a cabeça, o rabo ainda em sua boca somente para encontrar-se sendo encarado por cervo, um lobisomem e um rato, que haviam assistido à cena. O silêncio percorreu a cabana. Sirius soltou o rabo devagar (a sensação se triunfo havia se esvaído), olhou em volta envergonhado e se sentou, recusando-se a olhar para os outros animais na cabana pelo resto da noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago entrou no quarto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, apanhando uma pena e movendo-a sobre o pergaminho grudado na parede:

5.) Perseguir o próprio rabo.

Ele se virou e encontrou um Sirius muito vermelho se arrastando para dentro do quarto. Ele pulou em sua cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. Tiago abriu a boca, mas foi imediatamente interrompido.

- Não. Diga. Nada.

Tiago riu ao olhar novamente para a lista. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e foi para sua cama.

- Eu não preciso dizer nada, Almofadinhas. Não dessa vez.

* * *

**Eu lembro que em alguns livros, falavam que a forma de animago do Tiago era um veado e alguns falavam que era um cervo. Eu decidi traduzir como cervo, porque fica mais bonitinho. Reviews seriam muito apreciadas por mim e tenho certeza pela BFMS também.**

** Eu coloquei dois capítulos hoje, mas com as aulas começando, isso talvez não seja tão frequente. Vou me esforçar ao máximo para atualizar diariamente. **


	3. Risada

**DISCLAIMER: Personagens da J.K. Fanfic da But Friends Make Secrets. Nada é meu. Tá vendo o ponto final da última frase? Não é meu também.**

* * *

Tiago olhava para o teto, completamente entediado. Ele, Sirius e Pedro estavam cumprindo detenção por enfeitiçar Snape. Tiago estava bastante orgulhoso, na verdade. Sirius havia propositalmente começado uma briga com Ranhoso para distraí-lo. Enquanto isso, Tiago e Pedro surgiram por trás e o enfeitiçaram para fazer sons inarticulados, enquanto ele lançava um feitiço em Sirius. Quando Snape percebeu que não podia lançar nenhum feitiço, ele atacou Sirius fisicamente, o que levou Tiago e Pedro a intervir e participar da briga. A melhor parte foi quando a Professora McGonagall chegou e, não acreditando na história dos Marotos, perguntou a Snape o que havia acontecido e recebeu somente grunhidos como resposta.

O que nos traz de volta ao presente, onde os Marotos estavam sendo forçados a ficar em silêncio por uma hora e meia. Ainda que Tiago achasse que havia valido a pena, ele continuava completamente entediado. Ele olhou em volta da sala. Pedro estava sendo um bom aluno e estudando para a prova de Poções que eles teriam no dia seguinte, embora ele tivesse uma expressão aborrecida no rosto. Sirius alternava entre olhar para a janela com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto e rabiscar papéis com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto. Até a Professora McGonagall tinha uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

Tiago suspirou e deitou a cabeça na carteira. Normalmente, ele passaria papéis ou encontraria outra maneira de se comunicar com seus companheiros brincalhões, mas a professora foi esperta o suficiente para colocá-los em lados opostos da sala. Agora ele não tinha nada para fazer, exceto deixar sua mente vaguear...

Ele realmente deveria estudar para a prova de Poções como Pedro. Nossa. Tiago Potter estava considerando estudar? Espere... Tiago Potter estava considerando agir como Pedro Pettigew?! Isso não está certo.

Bom, ele estudaria no último minuto e passaria raspando, como sempre. Isso daria a ele mais tempo para pensar em como conseguir um encontro com Lílian Evans. Por que ela o odiava tanto? Claro que eles faziam brincadeiras com Ranhoso e outras pessoas diariamente, mas ainda sim... Ela não conseguia ver que eles ficariam lindos juntos? Ele só tinha que arranjar um jeito de convencê-la.

Sua mente estava vagueando de novo ao concentrar-se na professora. Ela sequer estava acordada? Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas só um pouco. E Tiago não duvidava que ela conseguisse dormir de olhos Merlin, estava tão quieto! Ele detestava o silêncio. Ele imaginou o que seus pais diriam se o vissem sentado tão tranquilo, ainda que ele estivesse na detenção. Eles provavelmente o interrogariam com todos os tipos de feitiço para ver se ele não era um impostor. Tiago deu uma risadinha com o pensamento.

Sirius olhou para ele, imaginando por que Tiago havia rido. Sirius parecia tão sério. Hehe, Sirius sério. Tiago riu um pouco mais. Agora Sirius estava muito confuso. Talvez fosse o tédio ou o silêncio constrangedor finalmente o enlouquecera. Por algum motivo, Tiago achava a expressão de Sirius simplesmente hilária.

Ele não conseguia parar. Ele deu uma risada alta. Ele tentava parar, mas toda vez ele sentia Sirius, Pedro e a Professora McGonagall o encarando, o que só o fazia rir mais ainda. McGonagall, aparentemente acordada agora, levantou de sua cadeira.

- Eu poderia perguntar o que é tão engraçado, senhor Potter? – mas Tiago apenas continuou a rir. Agora ele estava com a cabeça deitada na carteira, com falta de ar.

Após alguns minutos e alguns gritos da professora, Tiago finalmente parou de rir. _Nossa,_ ele pensou. _Isso foi muito estranho. Eu imagino o que os outros acharam disso_. Ele deu uma olhada para Pedro, que ainda parecia confuso. Ele provavelmente achava que era apenas uma piada que ele não compreendera e estava tentando entendê-la. Sirius, por outro lado, tinha um olhar presunçoso no rosto. Levou um momento para Tiago descobrir o motivo.

_Ah, não._

Com certeza, no momento em que eles retornaram ao quarto, Sirius andou imediatamente em direção ao pergaminho na parede.

- Espere, você tem que me deixar explicar!

- Não!

- Foi só porque eu estava pensando e...

- Claro, Pontas, claro.

- Sério, eu só...

- Desiste, você não vai escapar dessa.

Sirius se afastou e Tiago olhou para o mais novo acréscimo da lista.

6.) Rir sem razão nenhuma. Nenhuma.

- Mas eu tinha uma razão, veja...

- Pontas, esquece. Você não vai ganhar essa – Sirius lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e uma piscadela, antes de sair sorrindo do quarto. Tiago resmungou e colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Ele então olhou com raiva para o pedaço de pergaminho ofensivo.

- Lista estúpida.

* * *

**Rir sem razão nenhuma. Quem nunca?  
**

**Como eu estou completamente entediada hoje, eu achei que eu deveria colocar mais alguns capítulos! :D Esse foi um capítulo mais difícil de traduzir até agora, pois há muitas expressões que não podem ser traduzidas certinho para o português, então eu tive que substituir algumas palavras. Se algo estiver estranho ou sem sentido, me avisem e me perdoem.**

**Ah, muito obrigada pela review, Miih Mcgonagall! E, realmente, o humor é muito legal! Daqui pra frente só melhora! :D Por ser a primeira reviewer (e por ser a primeira a favoritar!), você ganha esse maravilhoso cookie virtual *te dá o cookie virtual* Mas sério, muito obrigada! :D****  
**

**E mais um agradecimento à But Friends Make Secrets que autorizou a tradução da história! O link da fic original é esse aqui: s/4662436/1/  
**


	4. Pessoas matutinas

**DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens são da Sra. Rowling. E a fanfic da Srta. But Friends Make Secrets. **

* * *

- Pontas, acorda!

Tiago soltou um gemido ao sentir um grande peso em sua cama. Ele abriu um olho e viu Sirius pulando para cima e para baixo em sua cama.

- Levanta, levanta!

Tiago apenas gemeu novamente e colocou o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça.

- Não volte a dormir!

O pulo ficou mais persistente e Tiago foi puxado perigosamente perto da borda de sua cama. Ele se sentou e levantou os braços, em rendição.

- Está bem, já estou de pé!

Sirius riu antes de despertar Pedro de uma maneira similar.

- Ele te acordou também?

Tiago viu Remo ajeitando seu roupão.

- Sim. Quando ele te acordou?

- Uns quinze minutos atrás. Na verdade, nós deveríamos descer logo se quisermos um café da manhã tranquilo antes das aulas.

Tiago olhou para seu relógio e viu que eram sete e meia.

- Eu odeio acordar cedo.

_No dia seguinte..._

- PONTAS, ACORDA! – Sirius gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo na cama de Tiago para acentuar cada palavra. Tiago rosnou e olhou para o relógio.

- Sirius, são sete horas! O café da manhã só começa em meia hora!

Mas Sirius o ignorou e apenas pulou mais alto.

- Está bem, já estou de pé! Minha nossa...

_No dia seguinte..._

- Tiago, eu vou contar até três...

Tiago apenas se enrolou em seus cobertores.

- Um...

Tiago o ignorou.

- Dois...

Ele está blefando!

- Três!

Sirius deu um empurrão forte e Tiago se viu deitado no chão, seus cobertores caídos a sua volta.

- Sirius!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu te avisei.

_No dia seguinte..._

- Tiago, reconheça que eu estou te dando avisos suficientes. Se você não se levantar, você _vai _se arrepender.

Tiago o encarou com raiva.

- Pode me empurrar se quiser. Tomei a liberdade de lançar um feitiço amortecedor ao redor da minha cama, então _HÁ. _

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Cinco minutos se passaram e eu te avisei, então...

Tiago guinchou e saltou da cama quando água gélida saiu da varinha de Sirius.

- SIRIUS, EU VOU TE MATAR!

Remo e Pedro olharam para um Tiago encharcado e tremendo perseguindo um Sirius que ria histericamente.

_Você adivinhou: no dia seguinte..._

- Vamos lá, Pontas! Acorda!

Tiago gemeu e olhou para cima.

- Sirius, são seis e quarenta e cinco! E é SÁBADO! Por que você me acordou?

- Porque eu estou entediaaaado! – Sirius choramingou.

- Você age como criança às vezes!

Tiago se jogou de volta nos travesseiros e puxou os cobertores sobre sua cabeça.

- Tiago, nós não queremos o que aconteceu ontem se repita, queremos?

Tiago estava subitamente desperto e fora da cama.

- Levantei!

Remo se sentou e notou que Sirius já estava até vestido e tudo mais.

- Almofadinhas, há quanto tempo você está acordado?

- Há cerca de uma hora.

Tiago parou de se mexer e o encarou. Ele então andou até a lista na parede.

7.) Acordar cedo todo. Santo. Dia.

Sirius olhou para o novo item na lista e se virou para Tiago.

- Primeiramente, não é todo santo dia e não é loucura!

Tiago balançou a cabeça e voltou para sua cama.

- Sim, Almofadinhas. É sim.

* * *

**Sirius Black, a única pessoa NO MUNDO que gosta de acordar cedo.**

**Se você escrever uma review, você ganha... Bom, nada. Mas a intenção é que conta, não é? Não? Okay.**

**Giny - Muito obrigada pela review! Que bom que você está gostando! :D  
**

**Thanks to you, BFMS for letting me translate this amazing story.  
**


	5. Livros de menino

Remo suspirou e colocou seu livro de lado. Ele havia acabado de terminar mais um livro da biblioteca. Esse último era grosso e pesado e Remo esperava que ele durasse mais do que os outros livros que ele estava lendo. Infelizmente, ele não teve essa sorte, já que o livro durara apenas três dias.

Ele estava tão _entediado_! Tiago e Sirius estavam na detenção por provocar outra briga com Snape e Pedro estava em uma aula particular de Poções, uma tentativa desesperada de salvar sua nota. Remo planejara passar aquela noite estranhamente quieta lendo, mas ele não tinha mais livros para ler.

Ele suspirou e se jogou em sua cama. Ele havia pensado em descer até a biblioteca para pegar outro livro, mas ainda estava dolorido por causa da última lua cheia e realmente não queria deixar o quarto.

Remo se levantou e andou até sua mala para ver se havia algum livro que valia a pena reler. Ele remexeu em suas coisas quando se deparou com um livro que ele nunca havia visto. Seu primeiro instinto foi ignorá-lo, mas Remo estava curioso para saber como o livro chegara ali, em primeiro lugar.

Ele quebrava a cabeça ao ler a capa. Então ele lembrou. No dia em que ele partiu para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts, sua priminha havia ido visitá-lo. Ela, apesar da idade, gostava de ler tanto quanto Remo. Ela ficou falando e falando (e _falando_) sobre todos os livros que encontrara em uma livraria de trouxas. No último minuto, ela jogou um de seus livros em sua mala, dizendo que Remo deveria ler histórias mais divertidas, ao invés de todos aqueles livros informativos e didáticos.

E agora lá estava ele, meses depois, com o tal livro em suas mãos. A história parecia um pouco interessante e possivelmente engraçada e Remo não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Ele olhou em volta do quarto, para ter certeza de que ele estava sozinho antes de dar de ombros. Ele se sentou novamente com seu novo livro e começou a ler.

Algumas horas depois, Sirius e Tiago voltaram ao quarto.

- Eu nunca mais quero fazer aquilo de novo!

- Sério, limpar a sala inteira sem magia? É simplesmente cruel.

- Eu sei...

- ...

- ...

- Então nós vamos enfeitiçar Snape amanhã, não é?

- Ah, você sabe que sim.

Eles abriram a porta do quarto e encontraram Remo sentado na cama, mas claramente adormecido. Os dois amigos se encararam e sorriram com malícia. Tiago levantou três dedos e começou a abaixá-los.

Três...

Dois...

Um...

Os dois pularam ao mesmo tempo, caindo um de cada lado de Remo.

- Aluado! Hora de acordar!

- Seus amigos fabulosos retornaram e exigem diversão!

Remo pulou em choque e, apesar de seus esforços para se estabilizar, acabou caindo no chão, levando Tiago com ele.

- Gente, pra que isso? São dez horas da noite!

Sirius se deitou na cama e olhou para ele, rindo da bagunça que Tiago e Remo fizeram.

- Exatamente! A noite é uma criança! Viva um pouco, Aluado!

Remo resmungou enquanto se levantava e tirava a poeira das roupas. Ele olhou para onde Tiago ainda deitava no chão, gemendo um pouco.

- Você está bem, Pontas?

- Acho que eu caí em cima de algo.

Tiago se sentou lentamente e apanhou o livro abaixo dele. Mas não era um livro qualquer. Remo empalideceu ligeiramente. _Ah não..._

- O que é isso?

Tiago olhou para o livro. Então olhou para Remo. E de volta para o livro antes de explodir em uma gargalhada. Sirius ficou imediatamente interessado após ver a reação de Tiago e o quão vermelho Remo ficara.

- O que? O que é? Posso ver?

- NÃO!

Remo mergulhou para apanhar o livro, mas Tiago o colocou fora de alcance e jogou para Sirius, que o pegou e também começou a rir.

- _A Princesa e o Sapo? _Remo, que diabos?!

- Cala a boca! Não é nem meu! Minha prima apenas jogou na minha mala e...

- E você decidiu LER?!

- Não é tão ruim, quer dizer, a história é até interessante e...

- É um livro de menina!

- Não necessariamente...!

Com isso, Sirius riu ainda mais.

- Cara, se a capa é ROSA, é bem seguro assumir que é um livro de menina.

- Quer dizer, sério, Aluado. Ler um livro como esse...

- E então _defendê-lo_...

- É simplesmente...

Tiago e Sirius trocaram um olhar antes de explodirem em uma risada histérica de novo e correrem para o outro lado do quarto. Remo viu para onde eles estavam indo e ficou ainda mais vermelho do que já estava (se é que isso é possível).

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

- Sim, sim, sim!

Remo tentou desesperadamente roubar a pena de Tiago, mas Sirius o segurou, ainda rindo. Remo soltou um gemido quando os outros dois Marotos deram um passo para trás, AINDA rindo e admirando a mais nova adição à lista.

8.) Ler um livro CLARAMENTE para meninas. E ainda tentar defendê-lo.

Pedro escolheu esse momento para entrar no quarto. O que ele encontrou foi Tiago se dobrando de rir, Sirius no chão, também rindo e Remo sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Eu fui colocado naquela lista idiota desses dois malucos.

Sirius e Tiago finalmente conseguiram se controlar e foram se sentar do lado de Remo.

- Vamos lá, se anima, Aluado! Não é tão ruim assim!

Remo simplesmente lançou-lhes um olhar raivoso e começou a bater sua cabeça contra a parede. Pedro, enquanto isso olhava a lista na parede, sentindo-se ligeiramente excluído. Ele fez uma careta.

* * *

**Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo (apesar de não ser um dos meus favoritos)! Pobre Remo. Pego lendo um livro de menina.**

**Talvez eu poste dois capítulos amanhã, pois o próximo é meio pequeno.  
**

**Espero que estejam gostando. Mais uma vez, se houver algum erro ou alguma frase estranha, me avisem :)  
**


	6. Desejos

Os quatro Marotos estavam sentados à mesa da Grifinória, casualmente tomando o café da manhã. Pedro, um dos alunos menos conhecidos, estava fazendo careta, como ele estava fazendo há vários dias.

- Não é justo que vocês três estão na lista. Eu me sinto excluído!

Remo resmungou:

- Pela última vez, Rabicho, você não QUER estar naquela lista!

- Além disso, você nunca fez algo realmente _louco _antes – Tiago comentou.

- Estúpido, talvez. Mas não louco – Sirius acrescentou. Pedro amarrou a cara.

- Eu sou tão louco quanto vocês!

Remo colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

- Pedro, você está se escutando?!

Pedro simplesmente franziu a testa e voltou a comer sua refeição. Ele não ia deixar essa passar. De jeito nenhum...

Mais tarde naquele dia, durante a aula de Poções, Pedro se inclinou na direção de Tiago.

- E aquela vez que eu escorreguei e derrubei todas aquelas cascas de besouros na minha poção e deixei o meu cabelo laranja?

- Estúpido. Não louco – Pedro suspirou e continuou anotando a lição.

Então, durante Herbologia, ele se virou para Sirius.

- E a vez em que eu me perdi e quase acabei entrando no Salão Comunal da Sonserina?

- Estúpido. Não louco – Pedro suspirou. Tinha que haver alguma coisa.

No almoço, ele se virou para os três.

- E a vez em que eu acidentalmente me enfeiticei e soltava bolhas toda vez que eu falava?

- Estúpido.

- E irritante.

- Mas não louco.

- Argh! – Pedro bateu sua cabeça na mesa, fazendo Remo estremecer um pouco.

Isso continuou pelo resto do dia. Toda vez que Pedro via um dos Marotos, ele listava coisas aleatórias que havia feito, somente para ser chamado de estúpido, irritante ou mentiroso (ele esperava que os outros não houvessem descoberto a última). E a cada vez, Remo ficava cada vez mais irritado (e estremecia mais).

Finalmente, naquela noite, os quatro estavam sentados no quarto, fazendo lição de última hora antes de irem para a cama. Entretanto, Pedro quebrou o silêncio novamente:

- E a vez em que eu...

- ARGH! – Remo gritou, fazendo todos no quarto saltarem e efetivamente silenciando Pedro. Ele pulou e andou até o pergaminho na parede, rabiscando furiosamente. Um momento depois, ele jogou a pena no chão.

9.) QUERER estar numa lista de loucuras.

- Aí! Está feliz agora?! Você está na porcaria da lista! Então agora você pode CALAR A BOCA!

Os três observaram Remo pisar firme até sua cama e voltar a fazer sua lição, murmurando consigo mesmo com um olhar irritado ainda grudado no rosto. Ele estava tão concentrado em terminar sua lição, que não notou o olhar presunçoso no rosto de Pedro, que virava e sussurrava para os outros dois:

- Eu estou na lista!

* * *

**Agora estão todos na lista! :D  
**

**Eu sei que eu disse que eu provavelmente postaria dois capítulos hoje por esse ser curto, mas não vai dar tempo, então me desculpem! :(**

**Peri e Lilybell: Fico muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando! Eu achei que uma fic como essa simplesmente DEVIA ser vista pelos Potterheads brasileiros :D Espero que continuem gostando! Beijos :)  
**


	7. Berradores e o que eles causam

- Muito bem, classe. Eu vou devolver as suas provas agora. Apesar das minhas dúvidas anteriores, muitos de vocês foram surpreendentemente bem.

McGonagall andou pela classe, devolvendo os pergaminhos da semana passada. Os marotos estavam no fundo da sala, esperando seus destinos quando a professora seguiu em suas direções.

Logo que todos tinham suas provas e estavam fora da sala, eles começaram a discutir suas notas.

- Como você foi, Aluado?

- Eu tirei 94. Não é a minha melhor nota.

- É, bom, não espere que nós fiquemos tristes por você.

- Como você foi, Tiago?

- Tirei exatamente 80.

- Bom, isso não foi ruim. E você, Rabicho?

- Setenta e seis.

- Ainda dá pra passar. E foi uma prova difícil.

- É, eu acho...

- E você, Almofadinhas?

Seu amigo, entretanto, estava em silêncio. Ele parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Os outros se encararam preocupados. Sirius ia muito bem em Feitiços e sempre se gabava quando tirava uma nota um pouco mais baixa do que a de Remo.

- O que é? Você não foi bem? – Sirius pareceu de sair de seu transe e sorriu para os amigos.

- Não, eu até que fui bem. Consegui um 85.

- Isso ainda é bom, Sirius. Como eu disse, foi uma prova difícil – Sirius deu de ombros.

- É, acho que sim. Contanto que meus pais não vejam, eu vou ficar bem – Os outros trocaram um olhar confuso, mas decidiram deixar pra lá. Tiago sorriu para os amigos.

- Vamos pensar em algo pra fazer com o Snape. Isso sempre faz me sentir melhor depois de provas.

Infelizmente, nenhum notou uma certa garota chamada Belatriz andando atrás deles. Ela deu um sorriso malvado. Ah, os seus parentes iam _adorar _essa...

A próxima semana ocorreu sem nenhum evento especial, exceto pela brincadeira que eles fizeram com Snape, fazendo seu cabelo ficar arrepiado no meio do jantar. Quando segunda chegou, Sirius já havia esquecido por completo seu exame de feitiços. Os quatro estavam tomando o café da manhã e conversando quando as corujas chegaram, trazendo as correspondências. Tiago, Pedro e Sirius ganharam cartas de seus pais e começaram a abri-las. Primeiramente, Sirius pensou que ele não havia recebido nada, mas ele já esperava por isso. Foi um choque quando ele viu a coruja da família voando em sua direção e um choque maior ainda quando ele viu o envelope vermelho vivo.

- Ah, não...

Os outros três olharam enquanto Sirius pegava a carta e observava a coruja ir embora. Ele olhou fixamente para a carta em suas mãos e inspirou profundamente antes de abrir a carta e libertar a voz de demônio infernal de sua mãe.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK! 85 NO EXAME DE FEITIÇOS?! JÁ É RUIM O BASTANTE VOCÊ ESTAR NA GRIFINÓRIA, SE ASSOCIANDO A TROUXAS E TRAIDORES DO SANGUE E AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ DEIXANDO SUAS NOTAS CAÍREM TAMBÉM?! E NÃO PENSE QUE EU NÃO SEI SOBRE AS BRINCADEIRAS QUE VOCÊ VEM FAZENDO COM OS ALUNOS DA SONSERINA! SEU FILHO INGRATO! NÓS NEM SABERÍAMOS ISSO SE NÃO FOSSE PELA SUA PRIMA! É MELHOR VOCÊ COMEÇAR A MELHORAR ANTES DE VOCÊ ENVERGONHAR ESSA FAMÍLIA AINDA MAIS! CRIANÇA IMUNDA E IDIOTA! ÀS VEZES EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE NASCIDO!

E com essas palavras finais, o berrador explodiu em chamas, tornando-se nada mais que uma pilha de cinzas no prato de Sirius. Por um momento, o salão inteiro ficou em silêncio. De repente, eles ouviram risadas vindas da mesa da Sonserina e Tiago, Remo e Pedro se viraram para ver Belatriz e suas amigas rindo cruelmente, como o resto da casa. Tiago estava prestes a levantar e pegar sua varinha, mas Remo o puxou de volta.

- Agora não, Pontas – Tiago concordou lentamente com a cabeça, mas continuou a encarar os sonserinos com raiva. Com o tempo, o salão voltou ao normal. Esse não era o primeiro berrador que Sirius havia recebido, apesar de ter sido um dos piores. Os Marotos ficaram em silêncio enquanto Sirius continuava a olhar para as cinzas em seu frente, seu apetite havia desaparecido. Remo finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Vamos, é melhor irmos para a sala agora. Os outros concordaram e se levantaram, os olhos de Sirius ainda nas cinzas.

PONTO DE VISTA DO REMO

Eu nunca vou entender como um pai pode tratar seu filho assim. Sirius nunca fez nada que justificasse esse tipo de comportamento. Eu não posso deixar de pensar nisso pelo resto do dia. É fácil notar como Sirius fica abalado após essas cartas. Ele tenta não demonstrar, mas isso claramente o chateia. E como não poderia? Ter que conviver com uma família como aquela? Uma família que...

Eu não consigo evitar. Eu corro ao quarto antes do almoço. Eu nunca quis fazer parte dessa coisa maluca, mas sinto-me obrigada a adicionar isso agora. Eu pego uma pena da minha mochila e rapidamente rabisco minha anotação.

10.) Tratar seu filho como lixo, sendo que ele NUNCA merece isso.

Não sei por que isso é tão importante para mim. Acho que quero que ele saiba se vir isso, que sabemos que sua família está errada sobre ele. Embora eu espere que ele já saiba...

PONTO DE VISTA DO PEDRO

Há tanta tensão no ar. Eu me sinto tão constrangido, como se tivesse que dizer ou fazer algo, mas não sei o que. Sempre me sinto mal por Sirius depois daquelas cartas. Ele não as merece. É especialmente ruim porque dá pra ver que ele se sente mal pelo que seus pais falam sobre _nós_. Como se ele se sentisse responsável por todas as coisas que eles fazem ou dizem. Mas ele não devia! Assumir a responsabilidade de seus pais é simplesmente...

Eu tenho alguns minutos antes do jantar, então subo as escadas correndo e vou para o nosso dormitório. Eu vejo a lista grudada na parede. Pego uma pena da escrivaninha e ando em direção à lista. Vejo que Remo colocou uma coisa também, deixando Sirius saber que seus pais são loucos. Eu sorrio por causa disso, mas ainda sinto que eu preciso adicionar o meu, para deixá-lo saber o quão louco _ele _está sendo. Eu escrevo o mais nitidamente o possível:

11.) Agir como se as coisas que sua família diz ou faz fossem sua culpa, quando obviamente não são.

PONTO DE VISTA DO TIAGO

Eu o observo. Simplesmente me consome como não há nada para dizer que o faça se sentir melhor. Eu tento, de verdade. Mas toda vez que eu abro a boca, parece que só ar escapa dos meus pulmões, deixando somente um silêncio constrangedor para trás.

E eu sei que não sou só eu. Estamos todos presos nessa situação na qual não conseguimos falar um com o outro. Já aconteceu antes, principalmente após as cartas maldosas da família Black, então eu sei que isso vai passar pela manhã, mas enquanto isso, algo parece errado.

À noite, nos sentamos em nosso dormitório, ainda não dizendo nada. É quase sufocante. Depois de um tempo, Remo suspira e vai para a cama. Sirius, após ver isso, simplesmente fecha as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, onde ele está sentado. Pedro também vai para o seu lado do quarto. Acho que só queremos que amanhã chegue logo para podermos deixar essa tensão ir sumir com a noite. Mas sentado aqui, mesmo sabendo que tudo irá embora logo, eu não posso suportar o silêncio. É tão...

Eu levanto lentamente, levando minha pena comigo. Imagino se os outros notam meu movimento ou se eles sequer ligam. Eu vejo as outras adições à lista e dou um sorriso que rapidamente vai embora quando lembro porque estou aqui de pé. Eu escrevo rápida e nitidamente. Viro-me para poupar um último vislumbre dos meus amigos antes de suspirar e desligar as luzes e permitir eu todos mergulhemos na nossa própria versão de loucura.

12.) Silêncio.

* * *

**Um capítulo um pouco mais dramático (mas não menos incrível que os outros). Pobre Sirius... :( **

**Lilybell: Parabéns! Espero que você tenha tido um bom aniversário! Muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida! Fico feliz por você ter gostado do capítulo!  
**

**Reviews seriam apreciadas (tanto críticas pela minha tradução, que não é a melhor do mundo, quanto elogios, sugestões, etc. etc.) :)  
**

**Um ótimo dia para vocês!  
**


	8. Musical de Hogwarts

- Eu estou tão entediado!

- Bom, o que você quer que a gente faça a respeito, Pontas?

- Sei lá...

- Então para de reclamar!

- Mas eu estou ent...

- ENTEDIADO! Nós sabemos! Você já contou pra gente, tipo, vinte vezes!

- *sniff* Você não precisava gritar comigo.

- Sim, Tiago, ele precisava.

- Ei! De que lado você está?

- Do Aluado.

- ... Eu não esperava que você fosse tão grosso...

- Há quanto tempo você me conhece?

- Vocês podem ficar quietos? Eu estou tentando fazer um trabalho!

- Eu também estou! Foi ele que começou essa discussão!

- Claro, Almofadinhas, me culpe por tudo!

- Eu não te culpo por tudo! É que tudo é sua culpa!

Tiago e Sirius se encararam furiosamente por alguns momentos antes da sala ficar em silêncio. Remo suspirou aliviado, recomeçando sua lição de casa. Sirius e Pedro também estavam estudando e era a primeira vez que eles decidiram fazer a lição antecipadamente. Tiago, entretanto, se opôs à ideia, dizendo que aquilo era uma maneira anti-marota de agir (exceto se você fosse Remo), fazer sua lição de casa antes do último minuto. Infelizmente, como ele foi o único a concordar com isso, ele não tinha nada para fazer agora.

- Tédio, tédio, tédio, tédiooooo.

- Tiago...

- Que! Eu só estou dizendo...

- Nós sabemos! Nós estamos te escutando há quarenta e cinco minutos!

- Mas eu estou...

- Não diga!

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ... Entediado.

- Já chega! – Remo e Sirius gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Os dois garotos começaram a reunir suas coisas. Pedro, um pouco confuso com o que estava acontecendo, somente seguiu os outros e pegou suas coisas também.

- _Nós _vamos para a biblioteca para podermos realmente fazer alguma coisa!

- O que?! Vocês não podem me deixar aqui!

- Ah, sim, podemos.

- Mas eu vou ficar sozinho!

- Esse é o plano.

- Mas eu fico tão chateado quando estou sozinho! – Tiago lançou-lhes seu melhor olhar triste, mas os outros não se deixaram enganar.

- Nós vamos voltar daqui a pouco, Tiago.

- Mas, mas...

Os três fecharam a porta na sua cara. Ele fez uma careta e se sentou na cama. Ele olhou ao redor do quarto. Estava tão vazio sem os outros. Isso lembrou Tiago de uma música que ele havia ouvido uma vez.

Enquanto isso, os outros três voltavam ao dormitório quando ouviram um som horrível vindo de seu quarto. Era um som que eles nunca haviam ouvido e esperavam nunca mais ouvir (embora eles fossem descobrir depois que não teriam essa sorte). O som era Tiago... cantando.

Com toda. Sua. Força.

- SOOOOOZINHO! NÃO QUERO ESTAR! SOOOOOZINHO!

Os três Marotos se encararam antes de entrarem correndo no quarto. Lá, encontraram Tiago deitado em sua cama, ainda cantando.

- SOOOOZI... Ai!

Tiago foi interrompido por Sirius, que sentava em cima dele.

- Ah! Almofadinhas! Não consigo! Respirar! – Sirius apenas riu.

- Essa é a intenção – Remo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Faça-nos um favor, colega. Nunca mais cante.

Tiago riu enquanto Sirius finalmente saía de cima dele, mas em sua mente, ele pensava em um jeito maravilhoso de animar a vida dos Marotos.

No dia seguinte, Sirius e Tiago estavam correndo para a aula de Poções. Eles estavam atrasados por terem demorado muito comendo a grande quantidade de café da manhã. Quando notaram que eram os últimos no corredor, eles tinham apenas dez minutos para chegar à sala.

- Malditos sejam Aluado e Rabicho por não nos avisarem!

- Algo me diz que eles tentaram. Pode ser difícil chamar nossa atenção quando estamos comendo...

- Tanto faz! Vamos andar logo!

- Está bem! – alguns momentos depois, Sirius percebeu uma poça inconvenientemente colocada no ladrilho a sua frente.

- PARE! – infelizmente, enquanto Sirius conseguira parar, Tiago não o escutou em tempo, fazendo-o colidir diretamente com Sirius, o que fez ambos escorregarem na poça e cair um lance de escadas. Sirius pousou com um grunhido e Tiago aterrissou em cima dele. Ele ficou tonto por um momento e tentava erguer sua cabeça.

- Tiago? – sua única resposta foi... uma música.

- A GRAVIDADE! ESTÁ TRABALHAAAANDO CONTRA MIIIM! E A GRAVI... Ah!

Sirius se levantou, fazendo Tiago cair no chão.

- TIAGO! AULA! – Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de se lembrar.

- Ah, certo – Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante antes de continuar correndo pelo corredor, rezando para que seu amigo não o atrasasse (mais ainda) para a aula.

Mais tarde no almoço, Sirius ainda não estava falando com Tiago já que eles realmente se atrasaram. Por isso, Tiago acabou se sentando perto de Remo. Eles estavam comendo e conversando como sempre. Sirius eventualmente parou de encarar Tiago e se juntou à conversa. Rapidamente, as coisas voltaram ao normal, ou tão normal quanto podia ser para os Marotos.

Entretanto, no meio da refeição, Pedro notara que Remo estava distraidamente indo apanhar um prato de prata. Não querendo ver seu amigo se machucar, ele rapidamente gritou:

- Pare! – Remo congelou imediatamente e, notando a prata, estava prestes a agradecer Pedro quando Tiago decidiu continuar de onde Pedro parara...

- EM NOME DO AMOOOOOR! ANTES QUE VOCÊ PARTA O MEU CORAÇÃO! – Os três amigos (e todos os outros estudantes no salão) estavam olhando para Tiago. Remo corou furiosamente, notando as sobrancelhas erguidas de alguns alunos.

- PARE! EM NOOO... – Remo colocou suas mãos depressa sobre a boca de Tiago, que continuou a cantar com a voz abafada através de seus dedos. Após lançar a Sirius e Pedro um olhar desesperado e suplicante, os três arrastaram o garoto, que ainda tentava cantar, para fora do salão, todos mantendo suas mãos firmemente pressionadas em sua boca.

Após finalmente chegarem ao dormitório, Tiago explodiu em uma gargalhada enquanto Remo, ainda ligeiramente vermelho, o encarava com raiva. Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça antes de andar para o outro lado do quarto. Tiago imediatamente parou de rir enquanto observava Sirius pegar uma pena. Um momento depois, Tiago se levantou para ler a mais nova adição à lista.

13.) Cantar uma música espontaneamente nos momentos mais inapropriados (e inoportunos).

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Eu não posso negar isso.

- Não pode mesmo.

* * *

**Gente, peço MIL desculpas por não atualizar! Eu gostaria de dizer que eu estava estudando ou algo assim, mas foi pura preguiça (e um pouco de estresse também). Eu prometo que coloco um capítulo amanhã!**

**Ah, eu achei melhor traduzir as músicas desse capítulo, mas se vocês quiserem escutar as verdadeiras:  
**

**- All by myself - Céline Dion (acho que todos já ouviram e cantaram pelo menos uma vez na vida... Bom, eu já :P)  
**

**- Gravity - John Mayer  
**

**- Stop! In The Name of Love - The Supremes  
**

**Lilybell: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo! E feliz aniversário (atrasado, mas enfim)! :D  
**

**Mais uma vez, desculpem por não atualizar.  
**

**Reviews seriam apreciadas (especialmente porque tive que mudar MUITAS frases nesse capítulo, então é possível que existam vários erros).  
**


	9. Decorando os corredores com caos

Havia duas semanas antes do Natal e os Marotos estavam tomando seu café da manhã casualmente no Grande Salão. Eles estavam discutindo seus possíveis planos para as férias de Natal. Bom, três deles estavam.

Veja bem, uma semana antes, Remo, Tiago e Pedro receberam cartas dizendo que eles deviam ficar em Hogwarts durante o feriado. Os pais de Tiago e Pedro iriam visitar suas famílias e Remo sempre ficava na escola para dar uma pausa de sua licantropia à sua mãe. Sirius, ouvindo que seus amigos iriam ficar, escrevera uma carta para seus pais, com esperança que eles o deixassem permanecer também. Agora, enquanto os outros três Marotos conversavam e faziam piadas, Sirius aguardava ansiosa e nervosamente pela resposta de sua família.

- Então, como vamos trocar presentes esse ano?

- Que tal um amigo secreto?

- De jeito nenhum! Desse jeito, cada um de nós receberá apenas um presente!

- *suspiro* Tiago, você já ouviu a expressão: "é melhor dar do que receber"?

- Isso é um absurdo! É Natal! Trata-se de receber!

- Você misturou as morais um pouco, meu amigo.

- Não, isso é espírito natalino.

- ISSO!

Os Marotos, e o resto da escola, se viraram para encontrar a fonte do grito. O que eles viram foi Sirius pulando para cima e para baixo e beijando uma carta que eles não notaram que o garoto recebera. Tiago trocou um olhar com os outros antes de se virar para Sirius.

- Almofadinhas?

- Tiago! Querido, querido Tiago! Ah, vocês também, Pedro e Remo! – os marotos mencionados logo estavam recebendo um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

- Sirius... não consigo... respirar... – Uma vez que Sirius se acalmara o suficiente para ver Remo começando a ficar roxo, ele soltou seus amigos e retornou à cadeira, rindo como louco.

- Eles concordaram! Eu vou poder ficar aqui no Natal! Isso quer dizer duas semanas a menos com a família terrível e duas semanas a mais com os marotos! – os outros também riram.

- Isso é ótimo, Almofadinhas!

- Agora nós vamos ficar juntos no Natal!

- Falando nisso, acredito que estávamos discutindo sobre presentes antes de sermos rudemente interrompidos.

- Ah, claro. Acho que ouvi um "não" para o amigo secreto?

- Viu! Sirius concorda comigo!

- Vocês precisam assistir um daqueles filmes natalinos clichês e aprender o verdadeiro significado do Natal!

- Que é...?

- Não sei direito. Eu normalmente acabo dormindo antes do final. Mas tenho certeza que não é presentes!

- Bom, como você pode saber? Nunca viu os finais.

- Ah, esqueça. Vamos para a aula.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele dia, estavam sentados na carteira, esperando a aula de Feitiços acabar para continuarem suas discussões sobre o Natal.

- A maioria dos alunos vai embora na sexta. Nós vamos fazer algo antes ou após eles irem?

- Antes! Eu quero uma chance de ficar com a Lílian em baixo do visco!

- Se esse é o caso, então depois.

- Ei!

- Vamos lá, Tiago. Nenhum de nós quer cuidar do seu ego ferido depois da Lílian te rejeitar de novo.

- E se ela NÃO me rejeitar?

- Vocês podem parar com isso?

- Ele começou.

- E eu estou terminando! Eu digo para esperarmos todos irem embora e nós fazermos algo só nós quatro.

- Acho que isso soa bem.

- É, assim nós podemos pregar peças nas pessoas e não vamos ter que nos preocupar com elas se vingando na festa de Natal!

- Isso também.

Nesse ponto, o sinal tocou e os quatro amigos correram para fora, animados com seus planos para o feriado.

* * *

Naquela sexta, Hogwarts estava surpreendentemente silenciosa. A escola estava quase vazia, já que a maior parte dos estudantes partira mais cedo aquela manhã. A maioria dos professores estava feliz por ter algumas semanas de paz, entretanto, alguns ainda estavam desconfiados pelo fato que os quatro alunos mais bagunceiros iriam ficar no feriado. A professora McGonagall não conseguiu deixar de suspeitar de algo quando vira Tiago, Remo e Pedro carregando caixas tão grandes que nenhum conseguia ver o caminho, sendo liderados por Sirius pelo corredor.

- Muito bem, agora um pouco para a esquerda. Cuidado... Cuidado... Pedro, você está próximo demais de Remo... Cuidado! Cuidado! – Sirius gritou quando Pedro quase colidiu com Tiago e derrubou ambas as caixas. McGonagall assistiu-os subir a escada lentamente. Decidindo que nada de bom viria disso, ela saiu depressa de seu escritório e os seguiu.

Quando ela chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, os quatro garotos já estavam lá dentro. Ela diminuiu o passo para escutar um pouco de sua conversa.

- Cuidado, esses estão armazenados há algum tempo.

- O que vai acontecer se os deixarmos cair?

- Eu não sei e não quero descobrir.

- Ei, Pedro, onde você disse que achou isso?

- Aaron, aquele menino da aula de Transfiguração me mostrou aqueles do armário e Pirraça me mostrou aquele ali.

-...

-...

-... Pirraça.

- S-sim.

- Certo, Tiago, eu quero que você permaneça calmo.

- Calmo? CALMO? Eu posso estar segurando a morte nos meus braços e você quer que eu fique CALMO?!

- Ele está certo. Entrar em pânico faz mais sentido.

- Gente, relaxa! Tiago, apenas... fique parado – Nesse momento, McGonagall decidiu que era hora de intervir. Recitando rapidamente a senha, ela entrou na sala comunal. Lá, encontrou Sirius, Remo e Pedro (que colocaram suas caixas no chão) de pé ao lado de Tiago, que estava tremendo e segurando sua caixa o mais longe possível (o que não era muito longe) dele mesmo no centro da sala.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Assustado ao ouvir a voz da professora e já sobre pressão, Tiago ganiu e soltou a caixa. Ainda quando ela estava caindo, Sirius e Pedro pularam para trás do sofá e Remo mergulhou para trás da poltrona em frente à lareira. McGonagall, sem saber o que fazer, permaneceu congelada no local. Quando a caixa chegou ao chão, eles ficaram chocados ao descobrir que... Nada aconteceu. Os três marotos espiaram de seus esconderijos.

- Alarme falso? – No entanto, quando Remo disse aquilo, a caixa começou a tremer, fazendo os três voltarem para trás de seus escudos. Naquele momento, dúzias do que pareciam ser fogos de artifício minúsculos rasgaram a caixa e voaram pela sala. Mas ao invés de estourarem em luzes, alguns explodiram em tinta vermelha, verde e branca enquanto outros espirravam purpurina pelo dormitório. McGonagall e Tiago, que não se moveram durante o evento, acabaram cobertos em tintas de cores natalinas e purpurina.

Quando o caos terminou, os outros três emergiram. Eles também foram atingidos pelas rajadas de cor e brilhos, mas em pequenas quantidades, ao contrário das duas figuras no centro da sala, que nem pareciam humanos e sim gigantes brilhantes e coloridos.

Tiago ergueu lentamente os braços e limpou a tinta de seus olhos. Ele olhou para a sala para inspecionar o estrago. Foi então que ele notou a Professora McGonagall de pé, também coberta de tintura.

Ela também estava admirando o trabalho de Pirraça. Ela viu os Marotos encarando-a, esperando que ela fizesse alguma coisa (puni-los, provavelmente). Ela apenas sorriu e pegou sua varinha. Ela se limpou primeiro e então agitou sua varinha até a sala estar impecável. Logo, Tiago era a única coisa que ainda estava coberto com os restos mortais do incidente.

- Professora? – Ela se virou para Remo que esperava algum tipo de punição. Ela notou os outros esperando o mesmo e sorriu.

- Sim, Sr. Lupin?

- Nós estamos com problemas?

- Por que vocês estariam?

- Bom... – ele gesticulou para a sala.

- Bom, foi um acidente. E foi limpo facilmente. Embora eu deva perguntar o que vocês estavam fazendo com tudo isso? – ela apontou para as outras caixas. Sirius riu e as abriu, revelando uma grande quantidade de decorações de Natal.

- Nós íamos decorar a sala comunal. Acho que Pirraça descobriu uma maneira mais rápida – McGonagall assentiu.

- Bom, temo que vocês tenham que fazer isso da maneira mais devagar – ela sorriu e indicou o dormitório limpo.

- Então não estamos com problemas?

- Considerem isso como um presente de Natal antecipado. Aproveitem o resto do feriado – Ela estava prestes a sair quando Tiago gritou.

- Espere! E eu?! – McGonagall olhou para Tiago, que ainda estava coberto da cabeça aos pés de tinta e purpurina e tinha um olhar meio suplicante e meio esperançoso nos olhos. A professora deu um sorrisinho.

- Feliz Natal, Sr. Potter – E com isso, ela foi embora.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Sirius estava sentado em sua cama, remexendo na caixa de decorações, Remo lia e Pedro estava no chão, escrevendo uma carta para sua mãe. No canto do quarto, próximo ao banheiro, estavam os robes de Tiago que, após uma inspeção cuidadosa, foram descobertos _completamente _(sem nenhum espaço intocado) cobertos em cores natalinas e _glitter_. Atrás da porta do banheiro, ouvia-se água corrente e, se você escutasse com cautela, um fluxo de xingamentos dirigidos a certo _poltergeist_. E, em certo pedaço de pergaminho, encontrava-se em tinta ainda molhada:

14.) Aceitar QUALQUER coisa do Pirraça! _Especialmente_ pacotes estranhos, e então entregá-los aos seus AMIGOS (os amigos mencionados talvez tentem te matar).

* * *

**Como prometido, um novo capítulo hoje! Esse possui duas partes, mas eu vou colocar a segunda amanhã. Eu pessoalmente gosto muito dos capítulos de Natal e, se eu não me engano, ainda há mais dois.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e tenham um ótimo dia :)  
**


	10. Decorando os corredores com caos Parte 2

- Acho que aprendemos uma lição importante – Remo disse quando Tiago terminou de secar seu cabelo após duas horas de banho. Tiago encarou Pedro com raiva, fazendo o segundo engolir em seco.

- S-sim. E-eu aprendi a l-l-lição – Sirius bateu palmas.

- Ótimo! Agora que Pedro ficou mais esperto e Tiago está da cor que deveria, vamos começar a decorar! – Remo sorriu.

- Está bem. Nós ainda temos umas duas caixas inalteradas no armário, então sugiro que Sirius comece por aí enquanto nós buscamos o resto – os outros assentiram, mas Sirius parecia aterrorizado.

- O que?! Eu não posso decorar sem vocês! Eu nem sei o que fazer com essas coisas! – Sirius gesticulou para as caixas e os outros o olhavam de maneira estranha.

- Como assim, "você não sabe o que fazer com essas coisas"?

- Bom, minha família nunca decorou nossa casa antes e quando eu ia à casa de outras pessoas, ela já estava enfeitada – os outros três se encararam.

- Você está falando sério, Sirius? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Eu vou ignorar o trocadilho. Tipo – Sirius pescou um ouropel da caixa, segurando-o para os outros verem – o que diabos é isso? – Fez-se silêncio enquanto os outros pensavam no que responder. Finalmente, Tiago sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sabe, Almofadinhas, você pode descobrir sozinho. Apenas... Comece enquanto nós pegamos o resto e então te ajudamos.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe!

- Mas eu...

- Botamos fé em você! – E com isso, os três deixaram Sirius sozinho, ainda segurando o ouropel. Ele o olhou por um momento antes de jogá-lo para o lado.

Ele suspirou. Ele podia tentar descobrir o que fazer com aquilo. Ele se sentou de pernas cruzadas e começou a remexer a caixa. Após olhá-la por alguns minutos, Sirius decidiu simplesmente virá-la para baixo, para poder ver tudo de uma vez. Ele olhou para a pilha à sua frente.

_Certo, eu tenho uma pilha dessa corda estranha e prateada. Um grande arbusto circular, uma coisa longa e dourada... Luzes de Natal, pelo menos eu sei o que é isso... O QUE DIABOS EU DEVO FAZER COM TUDO ISSO?!_

Ele resmungou com frustração, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ele deu uma olhada em tudo de novo. _Algumas dessas coisas poderiam ser..._ Um plano começou a se formar. Ele sabia que faria errado, mas não ligava agora. Já que ele faria errado de qualquer jeito, ele faria errado... Com _estilo_!

* * *

Um pouco mais tarde, os Marotos retornaram ao quarto. Remo resmungou ao por a caixa no chão. Tiago surgiu atrás dele e Pedro chegou por último.

- Bom, isso é tudo.

- Certo. E Pirraça não tocou em nada então deve estar tudo bem.

- Certo. Onde está Sirius?

- Me chamaram? – Remo se virou na direção da voz do amigo e seu queixo caiu. Tiago, que olhou ao mesmo tempo em que Remo, imediatamente caiu por cima da caixa que acabara de colocar no chão. Pedro, enquanto isso, apenas derrubou sua caixa, o conteúdo espalhando pelo chão enquanto ele abria e fechava a boca. Sirius escorregou pelo corrimão da escada e agora pulava na direção deles.

- Vocês gostaram da minha decoração? – Sirius fez uma pose ridícula de modelo. Ele tinha ouropel no topo de sua cabeça, parecendo uma peruca prateada, com seu cabelo natural preto parecendo com luzes e um chapéu de Papai Noel no topo. Ele tinha dois ornamentos vermelhos pendendo das orelhas como brincos e uma guirlanda dourada enrolada em volta do pescoço como um agasalho antiquado. Havia luzes natalinas vermelhas, verdes e azuis envolvendo ambos os braços dos pulsos até os ombros e foram enfeitiçadas para piscar como fariam se estivessem ligadas na tomada. Ao redor de sua cintura, estava uma grinalda grande como se fosse um cinto e sinos amarrados nos sapatos.

O sorriso de Sirius aumentou ao olhar para os amigos. Tiago ainda estava no chão, os olhos de Remo pareciam saltar das órbitas, Pedro continuava piscando, como se estivesse tentando sair de um sonho e todos estavam abrindo e fechando as bocas como um cardume de peixes.

- Você... Você sabe que não é... Assim que deveria ser, não é?

- Não diga... – Sirius sorriu e saltou até Remo. Ele apanhou uma guirlanda prateada e enrolou no pescoço de Remo, como havia feito consigo mesmo.

- Você teria me enganado – Ele piscou para Remo antes se virar para os outros dois.

- Vamos lá, cadê o espírito natalino de vocês? – Naquele momento, eles finalmente pareceram acordar e começaram a rir. Dentro de alguns momentos, aquilo virou uma batalha, os quatro amigos lutando para decorar um ao outro com as pilhas de decoração. Jogavam guirlandas um para o outro e enrolavam-se no ouropel. Havia muita risada e logo estavam todos no chão, cercado por decorações de Natal e respirando com dificuldade.

Naquela noite, os Marotos foram para a cama. Tiago, Remo e Pedro sorriram quando Sirius recusara-se a tirar o ouropel do cabelo, dizendo que ele "gostava daquele jeito". Todos acharam que eles iam ensinar a Sirius sobre o Natal, mas ele os ensinara. E daí se as decorações foram usadas adequadamente ou não? Em algum momento, eles ensinariam a Sirius o jeito correto, mas por enquanto, não importava. Esse era o _jeito dos Marotos_ agora.

De qualquer jeito, havia um novo item na lista na parede.

15.) VESTIR as decorações natalinas (ainda que elas fiquem mais legais dessa maneira).

* * *

**E aqui está a parte 2! Esperam que tenham gostado! Se você deixar uma review, ganha um... ABRAÇO VIRTUAL (ou não...)!**

**- Ritha P.B. Potter: Que bom que gostou! Pode deixar, vou tentar postar todos os dias agora :)  
**


	11. Atenção: Idiotas

A semana começara tão normal que Remo Lupin não pode deixar de desejar tolamente que continuasse assim. Mas, é claro, não continuou. Mas o que você podia esperar sendo um membro dos famosos Marotos?

Essa "semana normal" em particular havia começado no campo de Quadribol. Não havia nenhum jogo acontecendo, mas Tiago arrastara seus amigos com ele para treinar e, após terminarem, eles decidiram ficar ali mesmo, já não tinham nada melhor para fazer. Remo estava com um livro em seu colo, lendo e rangendo os dentes enquanto ouvia os amigos reclamarem pela milionésima vez.

- Estou entediaaaado...

- Eu tambééém...

- Vamos voltar para a sala comunal?

- Não, é muito longe.

- Mas não há nada para fazer aqui!

- Nem na sala comunal.

- Hum. Bem observado – Remo estremeceu um pouco e lançou um olhar raivoso na direção dos companheiros. Tiago notou a mudança de humor do lobisomem e decidiu deixá-lo em paz.

- Vamos! Vamos voar um pouco – Os outros dois apenas deram de ombro, montaram em suas vassouras e alçaram voo, deixando Remo que suspirou aliviado com a paz e sossego. Após vinte minutos, Remo havia terminado bastantes capítulos e decidiu dar uma espiada no que seus amigos estavam fazendo. Ele rapidamente desejou que não tivesse feito isso.

O que ele encontrou quando olhou para cima foi Sirius suspenso de cabeça para baixo em sua vassoura, somente os joelhos impedindo-o de cair; Tiago estava de pé em sua vassoura, parecendo um surfista e segurava as mãos de Sirius abaixo dele. Ambos estavam gritando com Pedro, que parecia muito nervoso (e era o único que montava a vassoura adequadamente) para fazê-lo jogar a goles que ele segurava entre o anel que os braços de Sirius e Tiago formavam.

Remo estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Não era segredo que Pedro Pettigrew não conseguia fazer um bom arremesso nem para salvar sua própria vida (ou nesse caso, a vida dos amigos). Essa era a razão pela qual ele hesitava em aceitar o pedido deles. Se ele tentasse jogar entre seus braços, a goles provavelmente acertaria ou o rosto de Sirius ou o estomago de Tiago e isso faria os dois caírem de uma altura que causaria suas mortes.

Largando seu livro, Remo ficou de pé em um pulo e correu para a extremidade do campo. Sendo uma pessoa sensata, ele estava quase tendo um ataque com a probabilidade de seus amigos acabarem se matando.

- TIAGO! SIRIUS! O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO **FAZENDO**?! – Os dois olharam para ele e riram.

- Nós somos um gol humano! Legal, né?

- Legal?! Vocês escutaram as lições de voo do primeiro ano? Vocês deveriam segurar a vassoura com as DUAS MÃOS! – Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Vamos lá, Aluado. Jogadores de Quadribol usam só uma mão o tempo todo!

- Está bem! Uma mão! Nesse momento, eu ficaria **feliz** com uma mão, já que vocês não estão usando MÃO NENHUMA! – Os dois suspiraram e voaram até Remo (ainda na posição de gol humano).

- Mas nós estamos bem!

- Claro, vocês estão _agora_. Mas vocês estavam insistindo para que _Pedro _jogasse uma goles em vocês!

- Hum... Ele tem razão – Remo inspirou fundo e colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

**- **Apenas desçam da vassoura, por favor.

Voltando para a sala comunal dez minutos depois, Remo ainda não tinha recuperado a cor de seu rosto.

- Estávamos entediados!

- É claro...

* * *

No dia seguinte, o almoço acabara de terminar e os Marotos estavam do lado de fora da Sala Comunal da Corvinal. Remo se virou para os amigos e suspirou.

- Olha, eu só vou ficar por alguns minutos. Só preciso falar com Kevin sobre o nosso trabalho em grupo de quarta-feira. Então fiquem aqui e _tentem _ficar fora de confusão, certo? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Aluado, você se preocupa demais. Vamos ficar bem! – Remo balançou a cabeça em dúvida, mas bateu na porta mesmo assim.

Quinze minutos depois, após Remo entrar, Tiago e Sirius começaram uma conversa muito familiar.

- Estou entediaaaado!

- Eu tambééém – Sirius olhou em volta antes de sorrir para Tiago.

- Ei, olha isso – olhando para os dois lados para ter certeza que nenhum professor estava vindo, ele se virou e começou a correr pelo corredor. Após um momento, ele apontou a varinha em direção ao chão.

- _Aguamenti_! – Imediatamente, um jato de água saiu de sua varinha e Tiago e Pedro observaram enquanto Sirius escorregava pelo chão, equilibrando-se em seus calcanhares e parecendo inegavelmente incrível. Uma vez que o feitiço terminara, Sirius olhou para trás, rindo para os dois amigos que sorriam de volta.

- Legal!

- Foi demais, Almofadinhas!

- Deixe-me tentar! – Tiago correu e apontou sua varinha para o chão.

- _Aguamenti_! – Infelizmente, Tiago apontou a varinha perto demais de seu pé e apenas molhou seus sapatos e tropeçou, caindo para frente e mal conseguindo se equilibrar. Sirius riu e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Boa tentativa.

- Ah, cale a boca!

- Vamos, Pedro! Tenta você!

- N-não, obrigado. Eu apenas vou olhar daqui – Os três riram antes de Tiago insistir em tentar novamente. Ele conseguiu, apesar de não parecer tão gracioso ou incrível quanto Sirius. Logo, uma pequena plateia se juntou para assistir os dois Marotos escorregando pelo corredor. De repente, Tiago deu u_ma risada maluca._

- Ei, Almofadinhas! Quer apostar corrida? – Logo, Sirius deu a mesma risada e eles correram até o final do corredor. A multidão ficou animada com e expectativa de uma competição e rapidamente Pedro estava rodeado de pessoas, fazendo as apostas de quem iria ganhar. Um garoto da Corvinal que havia visto os dois enquanto voltava para sua Sala Comunal, foi escolhido para dar início à partida.

- Certo! Vou contar até três... – Tiago e Sirius estavam sorrindo como o gato de Cheshire ao se prepararem para correr.

- Um... Dois... Três! – E os dois garotos apontaram as varinhas para o chão molhado e deslizaram pelo corredor. Eles estavam cabeça a cabeça, um tentando ganhar a vantagem sobre o outro enquanto todos torciam. Foi nesse momento que Remo decidiu reaparecer. Pela segunda vez na semana, ele ficou pálido ao ver os amigos. Os dois nem estavam olhando para onde estavam indo. Estavam apenas rindo um para o outro, indo cada vez mais rápido, nem vendo o que estava bem na frente deles.

- ALMOFADINHAS! PONTAS! CUIDADO COM AS… - Mas era tarde demais e os dois apenas olharam a tempo de se verem escorregando direto para um lance de escadas. Normalmente isso, embora fosse doloroso, não preocuparia Remo tanto assim, já que eles tendiam a cair bastante de escadas. O que _realmente _o preocupava era o fato que o segundo lance de escadas, para o qual o corpo de Tiago estava prestes a empurrar Sirius, havia se movido, deixando nada além de ar. Remo assistiu em câmera lenta Sirius cair no primeiro lance e ser empurrado por Tiago, lançando-o para a beira de onde as escadas _estariam_ se não fossem escadas mágicas.

A multidão arfou quando Sirius começou a cair. Entretanto, ele conseguiu de algum modo alcançar o balaústre antes de cair para sua morte. Remo imediatamente empurrou o grupo de alunos e correu em direção aos colegas. Tiago batera a cabeça e, apesar de consciente, não estava coerente o bastante para perceber o perigo em que Sirius estava. Remo pegou os dois pulsos de Sirius e puxou com toda sua força. Um momento depois, os dois amigos estavam resmungando no chão enquanto Remo ofegava pelo esforço de levantar o amigo no ar. Após recuperar o fôlego, Remo suspirou e virou-se para a multidão.

- Alguém pode me ajudar a levá-los para a enfermaria?

Meia hora depois, Remo estava de pé em frente às duas camas. Uma continha Sirius, que quebrara duas costelas na queda e ganhara uma contusão nas costas durante a aterrissagem. Na outra estava Tiago, que estava com uma pequena concussão e alguns ferimentos. Os dois foram trazidos pela própria Madame Pomfrey e por um monitor da Corvinal. Agora, Remo andava de um lado para o outro na frente das camas.

- Eu fiquei fora por dez minutos. DEZ! E vocês dois se jogaram das malditas escadas!

- Estávamos entediados.

- ARGH! – Remo, que parecia estar prestes a arrancar os próprios cabelos, apenas saiu abruptamente do quarto. Os dois idiotas... Quer dizer, Marotos, ainda riam apesar da dor. Uma vez fora da sala, Remo encontrou Pedro.

- Rabicho! Onde você esteve? – Pedro sorriu e lhe mostrou uma sacola que tilintava com o dinheiro.

- Coletando os meus ganhos.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Remo, Tiago e Pedro estavam sentados em seu dormitório quando Sirius irrompeu no quarto, segurando uma estranha caixa preta nos braços.

- Ei! Adivinhem o que eu consegui!

- O que?

- Dave, do quarto ano, conseguiu isso com o primo trouxa dele e, como não sabia o que fazer, disse que eu podia ficar com isso! Aparentemente se chama _x-box_ ou algo do tipo.

- E o que é isso?

- Eu não tenho certeza...

- Então o que você vai fazer? – Sirius deu de ombros antes de colocar a caixa em sua cama para vê-la melhor. Remo também deu de ombros ao se levantar.

-Bom, eu tenho que pegar um livro na biblioteca para essa lição de Feitiços. Estarei de volta em alguns minutos, ok? – Os outros assentiram e Remo partiu para pegar seu livro.

Quinze minutos depois, Remo abriu a porta do quarto. Ele imediatamente deixou seu livro cair e, pela TERCEIRA vez, perdeu toda a cor do rosto.

- Remo! Não é o que parece!

- Provavelmente é...

- Hã... Não é o que você está pensando?

- Não, ele provavelmente tem uma boa ideia – Remo ainda estava observando a cena à sua frente. Tiago tinha vários robes ao seu redor, amarrando-o a uma cadeira. O "_x-box" _havia sido despedaçado e vários fios estavam para fora, soltando várias faíscas. Sirius estava com dois dos fios nas mãos, segurando-os a centímetros do corpo de Tiago. Pedro estava sentado na cama, com uma mistura de curiosidade e nervosismo no rosto. Sirius largou os fios depressa e os dois começaram a se explicar.

- Olha...

- Nós estávamos entediados...

- Então abrimos essa caixa esquisita...

- E tinha todos esses fios...

- Que estavam faiscando!

- E um deles me deu um choque...

- E ele disse que machucou...

- E começamos a pensar...

- Se machucava mais do que um feitiço de choque...

- Mas Tiago foi o único que foi recentemente atingido por um para fazer a comparação...

- Malditos sejam aqueles sonserinos!

- Mas aí ele começou a acovardar...

- Aqueles feitiços machucam!

- Mas ele já havia concordado com isso e eu não iria deixá-lo voltar atrás!

- Eu admito que isso não teria sido muito maroto da minha parte...

- Então eu o amarrei na cadeira!

- E daí você entrou...

- E ficou muito... pálido...

- E ainda não... disse... nada...

- ...

- ...

- ...

Remo suspirou e andou silenciosamente até o pergaminho na parede.

16.) Quase se matar **diariamente **por causa do TÉDIO!

Abaixando sua pena, Remo se jogou em sua cama, cobrindo os olhos com os braços. Sirius riu ao olhar a lista.

- Como nós viramos amigos?

- Eu não sei, mas estou começando a me arrepender. Vocês dois vão acabar causando-me uma morte precoce!

- Aaaah, o Aluado se importa!

- Por favor! Talvez eu deixe vocês morrerem na próxima vez, se isso me poupar do estresse.

- Você sabe que nos ama.

-...

-...

-...

- É...

- Eu te disse.

* * *

**NOTA: O gato de Cheshire é aquele de Alice no País das Maravilhas! Sim, ele mesmo! **

**E acho que esse é um dos capítulos que mais mostra como Tiago e Sirius são realmente loucos! Pobre Remo, ter que lidar com isso...  
**

**LyraWolfang: Eu também amooo o Sirius! J.K. assassina xD Que bom que gostou da fic! Eu também acho que é uma das mais criativas de HP e merecia ser traduzida! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos :)**


	12. Está chovendo!

Estava calmo. O que era estranho, mas não menos apreciado por Remo, que estava mais uma vez tentando ler seu livro e Tiago, que terminava sua lição de casa de Feitiços. Eles estavam sentados perto da lareira na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que estava relativamente vazia, apesar do jantar já ter acabado e estar frio lá fora. De novo, estranho, mas eles não iriam reclamar.

Remo estava aproveitando a paz, quando de repente ele franziu a testa de leve. _O que foi isso? _Sua adição apurada de lobisomem havia escutado algo. Ele ouviu de novo e levantou a cabeça. Tiago olhou para ele confuso.

- Remo? O que...

- Shhh! Ouça – Eles ficaram em silêncio e escutaram. E então os dois ouviram.

Trovão.

Tiago empalideceu ligeiramente.

- Ah, não! Não, não, não! – Remo também parecia preocupado.

- Talvez seja _apenas _um trovão – Mas a ideia foi rapidamente descartada quando eles ouviram os pingos da chuva contra a janela. Os Marotos pularam, o livro e a lição de casa esquecidos.

- Onde ele está?

- Acho que ele saiu...

- Já que ele está lá fora, talvez se esqueça de nós!

- Vamos checar o mapa – Os dois assentiram e estavam prestes a apanhá-lo quando Pedro entrou repentinamente, ofegando e com um olhar de pânico no rosto.

- Rabicho! – Ainda arfando, Pedro se virou para os amigos.

- Ele está vindo! Está vindo para cá agora! Eu acabei de despistá-lo no corredor...

- Vamos voltar para o quarto! Talvez consigamos trancá-lo para fora! – Os três imediatamente subiram as escadas, pulando dois degraus de cada vez e entraram no quarto. Remo rapidamente começou a lançar todos os feitiços de proteção que ele conhecia na maçaneta, só para garantir.

- Você acha que estamos seguros?

- Eu não sei, Aluado. Vamos ter que aguardar – E eles aguardaram, mas não por muito tempo. Após alguns minutos, eles ouviram o som da porta da Sala Comunal ser aberta e fechada ruidosamente. Eles escutaram passos pesados e altos subindo as escadas. Houve um baque surdo quando algo atingiu a porta e ruídos que pareciam estremecer o quarto, fazendo os três garotos prendiam o fôlego.

Pam.

Pam.

Pam.

Fez-se silêncio. De repente, a porta pareceu brilhar levemente. Fez-se outro momento de silêncio antes da maçaneta ficar vermelho vivo e explodir, abrindo a porta e empurrando uma cadeira em direção à parede. Tiago, Pedro e Remo assistiram com horror a poeira abaixar e uma figura alta e molhada surgir, rindo como um louco e anunciando sua presença espalhafatosamente.

- O ALMOFADINHAS CHEGOU!

- NÃÃÃÃO! – Os três tentaram desesperadamente se separar, tentando evitar o encharcado Sirius Black.

Mas tudo foi em vão. Ele pegou Pedro primeiro, apontando sua varinha para ele e gritando "_Wingardium Leviosa!_", fazendo o garoto gorducho flutuar no ar. Tiago foi o próximo. Ele tentou correr para a porta, mas Sirius percebeu e ficou no caminho, fazendo os dois colidirem, o ombro de Sirius batendo no estômago de Tiago. De repente, Sirius se empertigou, usando a confusão de Tiago para jogá-lo por cima do ombro como um saco de batatas. Remo foi o último e o mais fácil. Sendo o mais leve do grupo, Sirius achou fácil agarrar seu amigo e segurá-lo como se fosse nada.

Todos estavam reclamando enquanto Sirius os carregava para fora da Sala Comunal, Pedro flutuando atrás deles.

- Almofadinhas, você faz isso sempre que chove! Não pode dar um tempo?

- Eu daria, mas A) qual seria a graça nisso? E B) vocês sempre acabam se divertindo. Nem tentem negar – E eles não negaram. Essa era uma coisa divertida de se fazer, mas você precisava de alguém para te empurrar antes. Ou carregar, nesse caso. Falando nisso...

- Sirius, eu sou uns sete centímetros mais alto e quatro quilos mais pesado que você! Como você está conseguindo me carregar?!

- Por favor, Pontas, eu sou um batedor! Sou muito mais forte do que pareço – Tiago apenas resmungou e ficou em silêncio. Algum tempo depois, eles chegaram ao exterior do castelo, ficando encharcados quase no mesmo instante. Sirius jogou os amigos no chão sem cerimônias, fazendo-os cair nas poças de lama.

- Ah! Almofadinhas, está congelando! – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Sabem, vocês reclamam muito.

- Desculpe-nos por reclamar de ser arrastado até aqui fora na chuva gelada!

- Eu aceitaria esse argumento se fosse a primeira vez que eu arrasto vocês. Eu ainda acho que vocês gostam – Os três lançaram um olhar raivoso a Sirius, que somente revirou os olhos.

- Vocês nunca ouviram a expressão: "não viva esperando a tempestade passar, aprenda a dançar na chuva"?

- Já, mas você é um dançarino terrível.

- Ah, sério?

- É, sér... – Tiago foi interrompido por Sirius, que o arrancou do chão e começou a girá-lo na chuva. Tiago tentou se soltar quando Sirius começou a dançar tango com ele, mas Sirius não estava brincando quando disse ser mais forte que Tiago. Depois de um momento, Sirius soltou um dos braços de Tiago para apanhar sua varinha, lançando um feitiço para fazer música tocar antes de voltar a dançar com Tiago.

(NA*: Quando escrevi isso, imaginei Australia do The Shins tocando. Mas quando li novamente, imaginei All Star do Smash Mouth, mas isso não é relevante para a história, então imagine o que você quiser. XD)

Sirius começou a girar cada vez mais rápido, ainda segurando os braços de Tiago.

- Ah! Almofadinhas! Me solta! – Sirius riu da pobre escolha de palavras do amigo.

- Está bem, já que você pediu tão delicadamente... – Sirius soltou Tiago enquanto eles ainda giravam, fazendo-o cair em cima de uma grande poça de lama. Ele levantou lentamente e fez uma careta, enquanto seus amigos riam. Olhando em volta, ele deu uma risadinha e apanhou uma grande quantidade de lama e jogou na cabeça de Sirius.

Por um instante, Sirius ficou chocado, mas depois ele simplesmente riu mais e pegou um pouco de lama, arremessando-a em Tiago. Eles lutaram por um momento antes de virar para seus dois amigos, que ainda estavam limpos. Sirius e Tiago trocaram um sorriso malicioso antes de cada um encher suas mãos com lama e atacar os dois Marotos. Logo, todos riam em meio de uma bagunça, onde grama e lama eram arremessadas. Sirius era o mais difícil de atingir, pois ele continuava girando e dançando com os outros três, ocasionalmente dando uma pirueta. Entretanto, todos estavam igualmente sujos.

A batalha diminuiu um pouco, ainda que lama fosse arremessada de vez em quando. Todos corriam, dançavam e giravam como Sirius, pulando em poças para ver quem levantava mais água e abrindo as bocas para pegar os grandes pingos que caíam do céu.

Lílian balançou a cabeça ao ver a cena à sua frente. Ela havia sido mandada pela Professora McGonagall para buscar os Marotos, já que estava quase na hora do toque de recolher. O que a trouxe até ali, no meio da chuva, encarando os quatro garotos. Sirius havia derrubado Pedro no chão e alternava em fazer-lhe cócegas e esfregar lama em seu rosto e cabelo. Remo e Tiago estavam de mãos dadas, girando como Sirius havia feito e pulando para cima e para baixo numa poça gigante. Todos riam como seus pulmões fossem explodir.

Soltando um suspiro, Lílian levou dois dedos à boca e soltou um assovio alto e estridente, silenciando os garotos imediatamente. Ao ver a garota ruiva, Tiago e Remo pararam no mesmo instante, corando de leve.

- McGonagall queria que eu dissesse para vocês entrarem, já está quase na hora de dormir – Ela estava prestes a se virar, mas balançou a cabeça e não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso.

- Honestamente. Correr e dançar dessa maneira é infantil o suficiente, mas nesse tempo? É simplesmente... Loucura! – Houve um silêncio enquanto os Marotos se encaravam. De repente, eles começaram a rir ainda mais alto do que antes (o que Lílian não achava que era possível) e correram de volta ao castelo (mas Tiago parou por um momento para fazer uma reverencia educada. O que pareceu ridículo, considerando sua aparência encharcada e enlameada). Balançando a cabeça de novo e ainda ligeiramente confusa com o que acontecera, ela voltou ao castelo. _Foi algo que eu disse?_

Enquanto isso, os quatro garotos corriam pelos corredores, ainda rindo e ignorando o fato que Filch iria esfolá-los vivos depois de descobrir toda a sujeira que eles fizeram. Eles entraram abruptamente na Sala Comunal, agora muito mais cheia do que quando eles haviam saído. Toda a sala olhou para os quatro garotos encharcados e sujos que riam histericamente ao subir para o quarto. Muitos apenas balançaram as cabeças. Eles nem ficavam mais tão surpresos...

Os meninos entraram no quarto e começaram a lutar para chegar até o pergaminho, cada um segurando sua própria pena e tentando escrever ao mesmo tempo. O resultado foi uma sentença de quatro palavras, cada uma em uma letra diferente.

17.) **Ficar **dançando na _chuva._

* * *

**_*_Essa nota do autor foi feita pela própria BFMS e eu achei que devia traduzi-la.  
**

**Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos! Alguém aí já dançou na chuva? Eu já tomei BANHO de chuva, mas foi há uns 8 anos, haha. Mas é muito bom *-***

**Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e bom dia pra vocês!**

**NOTA: O título original do capítulo é "It's raining, it's pouring!". _Raining _significa "chover" e _pouring _é como se fosse uma "chuva torrencial". Como eu não queria repetir a palavra "chovendo" duas vezes, acabei cortando o _pouring_. Ah, e o sintoma também foi levemente alterado. A tradução correta seria "Dançar na chuva", mas a sentença só teria TRÊS palavras e um dos Marotos ficaria excluído. Então eu acabei alterando também. Não que faça tanta diferença, mas enfim... Só para vocês saberem.**

**Tina Granger1: Olha, eu acho que poderiam sim, mas isso seria considerada uma coisa muito anti-Marota, haha! Obrigada por acompanhar! Beijos :)  
**


	13. Por que somos amigos?

Remo acordou na escuridão.

Espere...

Seus olhos estavam fechados, então não conta.

Abrindo ligeiramente os olhos, ele foi atingido por uma luz que normalmente não seria tão forte, mas naquela manhã o cegava. Ele fechou os olhos com um sibilo. Esperou um minuto antes de tentar abri-los novamente. Piscando depressa, sua visão lentamente se ajustou ao quarto que parecia muito mais claro do que quando ele acordara. Levou um minuto para sua mente sonolenta lembrá-lo de onde estava.

A Casa dos Gritos. Sua fuga mensal para sofrer sua dolorosa transformação de lobisomem. Ele suspirou antes de se sentar. Primeiramente, inspecionou o ambiente, mas a casa era sempre tão bagunçada que era difícil de dizer se havia sido ele que fizera algum estrago**. **Em seguida, examinou a si mesmo. Havia alguns arranhões e machucados, mas nada muito grave. Nada comparado ao que acontecia antes que seus amigos o fizessem companhia. Ele nunca se lembrava das noites passadas com os Marotos, não totalmente pelo menos, mas eles mantinham o lobisomem ocupado e o impediam de machucar a si próprio e Remo seria eternamente grato por isso.

Entretanto, apesar do dano mínimo, ele ainda estava incrivelmente dolorido e tinha uma dor de cabeça intensa por causa da transformação. Vendo que estava ficando tarde e que Madame Pomfrey chegaria logo, ele se levantou do chão com cuidado e andou até o canto onde deixara suas roupas na noite anterior.

Madame Pomfrey chegou após alguns minutos e encontrou Remo arrumando seus robes, esperando por ela. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso reconfortante. O garoto havia passado por muita coisa.

- Olá, querido.

- Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey.

- Como você está essa manhã?

- Bem. Nenhum ferimento grave. Só estou dolorido e cansado – A enfermeira assentiu antes de ajudar Remo a passar pelo túnel de volta a Hogwarts. Após uma breve verificação para ter certeza de que o lobisomem não estava mentindo sobre os machucados, ela o mandou descansar pelo resto do dia. Remo mal chegara até a porta antes de ser rodeado por três figuras, que se juntaram à sua caminhada.

- Oi, Aluado!

- Como está se sentindo?

- Nós não te batemos muito forte, não é? – Não importava a frequência que acontecia, Remo sempre se assustava com o bombardeamento de perguntas sobre seu bem-estar. Ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir quando pensou sobre como sempre temia ser rejeitado e odiado por sua licantropia, mas, ainda sim, havia três garotos que nunca o abandonaram.

- Gente, estou bem. Só estou um pouco dolorido – Tiago assentiu.

- Que bom. Porque Sirius pensou em outra peça para pregar na próxima semana... – O resto na caminhada foi preenchido por Tiago e Sirius verificando os detalhes de como eles queriam usar um feitiço para colar Snape no teto da sala de Feitiços no dia em que os novatos aprenderiam o _Wingardium Leviosa_ e um ocasional comentário de Pedro sobre como aquela era uma boa ideia.

Os quatro garotos logo estavam de volta ao dormitório. Remo suspirou e se jogou em sua cama. Ele sorriu enquanto Tiago e Sirius discutiam algo que levou a uma pequena luta inevitável no chão do quarto. Entretanto, alguns momentos depois, ambos estavam de pé e rindo, sem terem certeza do motivo, mas aproveitando a manhã. Infelizmente, Tiago, distraído, deu um soco de leve no braço direito de Sirius, fazendo-o dar um ganido alto de dor.

- Ah! Almofadinhas, me desculpe! Eu esqueci completamente…!

- Esqueceu o que? – Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas olharam para o amigo sentado na cama, encarando-os. Eles aparentemente haviam esquecido que ele estava ali.

- Bom...

- Ah...

- Veja bem...

- É bem simples, sério...

- É só que...

- Só...

- SALGUEIRO LUTADOR! – Os três pares de olhos se viraram em direção ao nervoso Pedro, que gritara a primeira coisa que viera à sua cabeça e interrompera as palavras sem nexo de Tiago e Sirius. Os dois imediatamente seguiram sua ideia.

- É isso! Nós estávamos indo para o túnel...

- Como sempre...

- E Rabicho estava indo para a árvore...

- Mas antes que ele conseguisse subi-la...

- Eu espirrei...

- E deu um passo pra frente...

- E fiquei muito perto da árvore...

- E BAM! Bem no ombro!

- Mas não foi tão grave...

- Então esquecemos o ferimento até agora.

- Mas não está tão ruim, então não há nada para se preocupar!

- É isso! – os dois Marotos pareceram bastante orgulhosos da sua história até verem Remo de braços cruzados, uma sobrancelha levantada e um olhar de completa descrença em seus olhos.

- ... O salgueiro.

- Ah... sim.

- Então, nesse caso, você se importa de eu dar uma olhada? – ele disse, apontando para o braço de Sirius. Os outros três sabiam que haviam sido pegos. Se não mostrassem o ferimento, ele saberia que não havia sido o salgueiro. Se eles mostrassem o ferimento, ele teria certeza que não havia sido o salgueiro. Cheque mate.

Sirius suspirou antes de levantar sua manga e expor a parte de cima do braço. Os olhos de Remo se arregalaram. Bem ali, no braço de seu melhor amigo, estavam três marcas de mordida. Elas pareciam profundas e estavam cercadas de sangue seco, fazendo-as parecer ainda mais horríveis. E o que era pior, Remo sabia exatamente o que as havia causado. Ele lentamente soltou o ar que não sabia que estava prendendo antes de apanhar sua varinha do outro lado da mesa. Ele murmurou um feitiço rapidamente e em seguida o braço de Sirius estava curado, deixando somente o sangue seco como lembrança. Remo sempre se saíra bem com feitiços de cura, já que ele os usava em si mesmo o tempo todo. Os outros não os conheciam muito bem e a mordida provavelmente se curaria sozinha se Remo não a tivesse descoberto.

Infelizmente, usar magia deixou Remo ainda mais exausto que antes, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro e sentar-se novamente na cama. Os outros três ficaram de pé, sentindo-se desconfortáveis. Sirius falou primeiro.

- Obrigado, Aluado.

- Tudo bem. Foi minha culpa de qualquer maneira.

- _Não_ foi. Você sabe que não pode se controlar na lua cheia!

- É, eu acho... – eles sabiam que Remo não concordava, mas não havia muita coisa que pudessem fazer agora.

- Bom, nos vemos quando viermos trazer o almoço, ok?

- Claro – e com isso, eles deixaram o lobisomem com seus pensamentos.

Remo se sentia culpado. Os outros sempre diziam que ele não deveria, mas se sentia mesmo assim. Mesmo que não conseguisse se controlar na lua cheia, ele ainda não deveria ter envolvido os outros nisso. Ele deveria ter mantido segredo, como havia planejado, não deveria ter sugado os amigos para sua vida amaldiçoada.

Não que ele não era grato por tudo que eles haviam feito por ele! Mas às vezes ele imaginava se valia a pena arriscar a segurança dos amigos toda vez que ele sofria uma transformação. Remo nunca entenderia porque eles sequer eram seus amigos. Eles entendiam sobre lobisomens. Haviam aprendido sobre eles, ouviram todas as histórias medonhas. Eles deveriam...

Ele estava tão cansado que não teve ideia de como conseguiu deixar a cama, andando pelo quarto. Alguns minutos depois, ele deitou na cama novamente, seus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas. Ele as enxugou e fechou os olhos, finalmente dormindo, o pergaminho na parede atrás dele.

18.) Ser amigo de um lobisomem.

* * *

Remo abriu os olhos pela segunda vez naquele dia. A luz não pareceu tão forte dessa vez, embora sua cabeça ainda latejasse por trás de suas pálpebras. Ele olhou para o lado e viu um prato cheio de carne e chocolate (Separados. Não era carne coberta de chocolate ou algo do tipo), suas comidas preferidas após a lua cheia. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a mordiscar sua barra de chocolate. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco quando ele notou a lista na parede e lembrou-se de seus pensamentos anteriores. Mas ele então notou algo diferente... A lista parecia... Mais comprida… Do que quando ele fora dormir. Ainda mastigando o chocolate, Remo se levantou e andou até a parede oposta. O chocolate caiu no chão quando ele viu as novas adições à lista.

19.) Ser amigo de um garoto obcecado com Quadribol, doente de amor que nem consegue manter o cabelo ajeitado.

20.) Ser amigo de um imã de bullying que nem consegue fazer uma prova de feitiços sem hiperventilar.

21.) Ser amigo de uma máquina de pregar peças egocêntrica que parece estar sempre hiperativa.

Remo encarou a lista por alguns minutos, sua boca aberta. Após relê-la algumas vezes, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Sua cabeça agora estava cheia de momentos específicos de sua amizade com os Marotos, cada um cujas descrições se aplicavam. Ele deixou escapar uma risada.

Em poucos momentos, ele se dobrava de rir com as memórias de Tiago, seguindo a pobre Lílian, tentando impressioná-la com seus conhecimentos sobre Quadribol e discutindo em todas as refeições sobre os melhores times, passando vinte minutos toda a manhã tentando impedir seu cabelo de voar para todos os lados, nunca conseguindo. E Pedro, constantemente se escondendo atrás e Tiago e Sirius enquanto os sonserinos pareciam simplesmente _saber _onde ele estava todo momento e precisando sempre de Remo para ajudá-lo a estudar as matérias mais fáceis e talvez tivesse um ataque de pânico. E Sirius, que sempre entrava em uma sala como se o lugar pertencesse a ele, flertando com as garotas como se ele fosse o presente que Deus mandara para a raça feminina, fazendo um feitiço em um piscar de olhos e nunca conseguia se sentar quieto por mais de trinta segundos, no máximo.

Meia hora depois, quando os outros três Marotos voltaram de suas aulas, eles encontraram Remo, novamente adormecido, mas com um sorriso no rosto dessa vez, seus sonhos cheios de memórias felizes e todas as razões pelas quais eles haviam se tornado amigos.

* * *

**EU SEI. Eu sei que eu disse que postaria todos os dias, mas dessa vez a culpa não foi minha! É que eu estava sem o computador, já que ele decidiu dar a louca de novo. Eu ia postar esse capítulo mais cedo, mas eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer e... Bom... Aqui está. Me desculpem, me desculpem mesmo! :(**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e bom dia (ou noite, no caso) para vocês!**


	14. A Batalha da Caixa

A professora Minerva McGonagall havia visto muitas coisas em sua vida.

Ela vira os olhos de Alvo Dumbledore se iluminarem na primeira vez que ele provara um sorvete de limão. Ela vira Hagrid romper em lágrimas quando fora oferecido a ele o trabalho como Guarda Caças de Hogwarts. Ela vira um número incontável de alunos virem e crescerem para entrar no mundo adulto. Ela vira valentões, garotos solitários e panelinhas de todo o tipo. Ela vira tanto que poucas coisas a surpreendiam.

Exceto, é claro, pelos Marotos. Eles nunca paravam de surpreendê-la. Como naquele instante, por exemplo...

A Professora acabara de retornar ao seu escritório para terminar de corrigir algumas provas. Era provavelmente seis horas e embora ainda fosse relativamente cedo, ela esperara que a maior parte da escola houvesse voltado às suas Salas Comunais. Entretanto, quando ela se virou, ela parou imediatamente ao ver os quatro infames Marotos (sim, até Remo) sentados no meio do corredor, em volta de uma caixa grande de cartolina. E como se não fosse estranho o suficiente, todos os quatro estavam lançando um olhar raivoso para a caixa mencionada como se estivessem tentando abrir um buraco através dela.

McGonagall estava sem palavras por alguns momentos enquanto pensava no que fazer. Ela deveria se afastar silenciosamente? Chamar um dos Monitores para lidar com aquilo? Perguntar ela mesma? Ela sequer queria saber?

Suspirando, ela decidiu que era melhor descobrir o que estava acontecendo já que o círculo de garotos não se movera nem um pouco nos últimos minutos (o que realmente era alguma coisa, especialmente porque Sirius estava entre eles). Dando alguns passos para frente, ela limpou sua garganta ruidosamente, fazendo os quatro grifinórios girarem suas cabeças em sua direção.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Ela questionou. Tiago fez uma careta, mas era mais direcionada à caixa do que à professora.

- Estamos ensinando uma lição a essa porcaria de caixa! – Isso fez a professora erguer uma sobrancelha.

- ... A caixa?

- Sim – McGonagall suspirou.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender por perguntar, mas por quê? – Os Marotos trocaram um olhar.

- Bom...

FLASHBACK

(Mais cedo, naquele dia...)

Remo e Sirius estavam sentados na cama de Remo com Pedro abaixo deles no chão. Os três assistiam Tiago andar de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, parecendo cada vez mais que ele estava correndo em círculos. O garoto de cabelo bagunçado estava ligeiramente em pânico porque haveria apenas mais dois treinos de Quadribol até sua partida contra a Corvinal no sábado. Eles tinham que vencer aquela partida para ter uma chance de ganhar a taça e o time da Corvinal melhorara bastante desde o último ano. Por isso, Tiago agora alternava entre discutir táticas e analisar os jogos anteriores.

- Só precisamos vencê-los por trinta pontos, então só podemos pegar o pomo de ouro até conseguirmos os pontos... Se Davidson e Sirius puderem distrair os batedores por um tempo, podemos tentar a estratégia do loop duplo... Eu não _acredito _que o apanhador da Corvinal comprou uma vasoura nova! Eu venho pedindo uma por meses! Eu vou ter de compensar com as minhas habilidades claramente superiores... – Nesse ponto, Remo notou algo que Tiago poderia querer saber.

- Ah, Pontas?

- O goleiro deles é meio fraco na esquerda...

- Tiago?

- Então se pudermos jogar nessa área...

- Tiago.

- Talvez enganá-lo algumas vezes...

- TIAGO!

- O que?! – Remo apontou para o relógio próximo da cama.

- Você vai se atrasar.

Isso, é claro, imediatamente deixou Tiago em pânico.

- AH MEU DEUS! EU TENHO QUE SAIR DAQUI! O QUE O RESTO DO TIME VAI FAZER SEM EU PARA LIDERÁ-LOS?! – Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Espere, não é Devins que é o capitão?

- Ele não sabe o que está fazendo! Ele pode ter o título, mas eu claramente possuo mais conhecimento do que ele! – Tiago empalideceu mais – Ah, não! E se Lílian realmente decidir me assistir no treino como eu sempre peço a ela? Ela nunca vai sair com um cara que não consegue chegar no horário!

- Sim, Tiago. É por _isso _que ela não vai sair com você.

- E se você está tão preocupado em se atrasar, por que você não _vai_, ao invés de ficar aqui tendo ataques de pânico?

Tiago estava fora do quarto antes que pudesse responder. Suspirando, os outros três se levantaram e correram atrás dele, caso ele batesse em uma parede (*tosse* de novo *tosse*) por causa da pressa de chegar ao campo.

Os quatro garotos correram pelo corredor. Tiago praticamente passava por cima de todos em seu caminho, empurrando e atropelando qualquer um que ficasse entre ele e seu amado esporte. Sirius ia próximo dele, passando agilmente entre os corpos, nunca diminuindo a velocidade e ainda sim evitando as pessoas com uma graça que Tiago odiava. Remo estava atrás de Sirius, indo mais devagar por causa de suas constantes viradas para pedir desculpas se ele por acaso roçasse nos ombros de alguém, e ajudando a levantar aqueles que Tiago atropelara ou jogara nas paredes, também pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento do amigo. Pedro era o último, indo ainda mais devagar porque ninguém nem se importava em sair de seu caminho. Sempre que tombava com alguém, era _ele _que acabava no chão.

Enquanto Tiago corria, entretanto, ele virou um corredor e viu em frente dele: uma caixa. Parecia uma caixa simples, então ele simplesmente decidiu passar por cima dela como fizera com todos no corredor. Mas quando ele a atingiu, ele descobriu que a caixa de cartolina era tão dura quanto chumbo. Logo, o garoto estava voando pelo ar, tombando por cima da dela. Quando Remo e Pedro finalmente conseguiram alcançá-lo, encontraram Sirius sem graça e tentando consolar Tiago que estava em prantos e esfregando a mão no peito.

- Almofadinhas! Pontas! O que aconteceu? – Sirius olhou para Remo com uma expressão aturdida no rosto.

- Eu não sei! Eu cheguei aqui e ele estava no chão e ficou assim até agora!

- Tiago! Vamos lá, o que aconteceu? Você está machucado? – Tiago fungou e olhou para os amigos.

- Eu quebrei uma unha!

Não é preciso dizer que não era isso que os três estavam esperando.

- Ah, pode repetir?

- Minha unha! Bem aqui! – ele ergueu a mão dramaticamente e, com clareza, podia-se ver que a unha de seu indicador estava bem mais curta do que as outras. Pedro falou hesitante.

- Mas... É só a sua unha… - Pedro pulou quando Tiago começou a choramingar outra vez.

- Mas é a minha mão de _Quadribol_! – Sirius suspirou e deu um beliscão no nariz de Tiago.

- Tiago, você ainda está atrasado para o treino.

E ele se foi de novo.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, os quatro Marotos estavam voltando para o dormitório, Tiago com uma careta.

- Como eu vou jogar no sábado com uma unha quebrada? – Seus três amigos resmungaram.

- Pontas, isso sequer faz diferença?

- É claro que faz! Você me assistiu hoje? Meu esquilíbrio foi perdido!

- Sua unha quebrada… Destruiu seu equilíbrio? – Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Quadribol é mais do que um jogo, gente, é uma _ciência exata_ – Um momento depois, eles viraram o corredor e encontraram-se cara a cara com a mesma caixa que causara tanta confusão. Tiago imediatamente saltou para frente, sibilando com os olhos estreitos.

- _**Você!**_ – Tiago chutou a caixa violentamente, esquecendo-se de que era muito mais dura do que uma caixa normal de cartolina. Ele uivou de dor, pulando em um pé só e segurando o outro. Enquanto ele xingava, Remo ficou de joelhos em frente à caixa ofensiva.

- O que é isso? – Tiago deu um olhar raivoso.

- Quem liga, vamos fazê-la _pagar _– Sirius riu e apontou para Tiago que ainda segurava o pé.

- É, porque funcionou tão bem na última vez.

- Cale a boca! – Tiago sentou no chão, cruzou os braços e continuou lançar à caixa um olhar malvado. Por um momento, os outros três o encararam, sem ter certeza do que fazer. Eventualmente, Sirius olhou para os outros dois e, dando de ombros, sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, também lançando um olhar raivoso à caixa. Logo após, Pedro, em uma mistura de confusão e uma necessidade de juntar-se a Tiago e Sirius, sentou-se também então três lados do objeto agora estavam cobertos pelos olhares irritados. Remo balançou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com uma mão.

- Vocês sabem que estão tentando intimidar uma caixa de cartolina, certo?

- Cale a boca e sente-se, Aluado – Com um suspirou e uma última balançada de cabeça, o lobisomem cedeu e se sentou, completando o círculo de olhares raivosos.

* * *

- E vocês estão aqui desde então?

- Sim.

- Lançando um olhar raivoso para uma caixa.

- Aham.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Vocês são todos loucos. Vão para a cama – McGonagall começou a se afastar, mas rapidamente de virou quando ouviu as risadinhas abafadas dos garotos.

- O que?

- Nada, professora, nada mesmo – Minerva assistiu os quatro, obviamente reprimindo uma risada, correr pelo corredor em direção ao seu dormitório. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu estava certa... Eu me arrependo de ter perguntado – E com isso, o corredor estava vazio.

... Ou era o que parecia.

Momentos depois, certo _poltergeist _chamado Pirraça botou a cabeça para fora da parece, olhando nas duas direções para ter certeza de que a barra estava limpa. Vendo que estava, ele deu uma risadinha e recuperou a caixa que deixara no corredor naquela tarde, empurrando-a para outra parte do castelo, animado com a perspectiva de mais confusão.

Enquanto isso, os quatro Marotos haviam retornado para sua Sala Comunal, subindo as escadas para o quarto. Após vários empurrões, surpreendentemente foi Pedro que acabou com a pena na mão, tropeçando para frente e adicionando na lista.

22.) Lançar olhares malvados para objetos inanimados para "assustá-los".

* * *

**A autora da fic (But Friends Make Secrets) colocou uma nota no final que eu simplesmente _tive_ que traduzir:**

**"Então, eu estava andando para trás e falando com meus amigos na escola quando eu dolorosamente caí em cima de uma lata de lixo. Quando levantei de novo e meus amigos pararam de rir, eles concordaram em me ajudar a encarar a lata de lixo, então nós fizemos um círculo e lançamos-lhe um olhar malvado. No dia seguinte, ela se foi. Nós dizemos que nós a assustamos para fora da cidade.**

**...**

**Meu Deus, eu sou louca..."**

**E essa foi a batalha da caixa dos Marotos e a batalha da lata de lixo da BFMS! Espero que tenham gostado! Bom dia para vocês! :)**

**- Mary e Gabi E.P.B.W: Agradeço muito a sua review! Fico muito feliz por estar gostando da fic e gostei muito do seu comentário, mas tenho que chamar atenção para o fato de que a fic _não _é minha. Me desculpe se estou soando meio chata, mas acho que eu não deveria, de jeito nenhum, levar crédito por uma história que não escrevi. Enfim, muito obrigada por comentar! Beijos e um ótimo dia para você! :D**


	15. Organização

A Sala Comunal estava quieta.

Isso imediatamente deixou todos em alerta. Quando as coisas estavam quietas, normalmente significava que ou alguém estava planejando algo ou que um dos Marotos (Geralmente Sirius) estava prestes a fazer algo aleatório e barulhento porque o silêncio estava matando-os.

Entretanto, antes que Sirius tivesse a chance de interromper o silêncio, um Maroto diferente veio fazer o trabalho para ele.

A porta da sala abriu com força e Tiago entrou abruptamente, ofegando como se ele estivesse correndo.

- ALUADO! – Essa exclamação alta foi seguida por um baque surdo causado por Remo Lupin, que caíra de sua poltrona por causa do grito. Levantando depressa, ele gritou de volta em frustração.

- QUE?!

- VOCÊ PODE ME AJUDAR COM MINHA LIÇÃO DE CASA?

- NÃO!

- POR QUE NÃO?

- PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME INCOMODANDO!

- POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO GRITANDO?! – A pergunta veio de Sirius, que notou que eles estavam gritando mesmo estando meio metro de distância um do outro. Após um silêncio constrangedor, os dois Marotos não conseguiram encontrar uma boa desculpa para a gritaria e sentaram-se para discutir as coisas mais calmamente. Remo, agora em seu estado normal, virou-se para Tiago.

- Agora, o que você estava dizendo sobre a lição de casa?

- Você pode me ajudar?

- Qual matéria?

- História da Magia – Remo revirou os olhos.

- Tínhamos a semana inteira para fazer a lição e você esperou até um dia antes da entrega para começar?

- Bom... – Remo suspirou.

- Olha, se eu te ajudar, vou somente incentivar a sua procrastinação e receber olhares maldosos dos professores e monitores por incentivar as peças que vocês pregam.

- Então você não vai me ajudar?

- Não – Imediatamente, Tiago ficou de joelhos e agarrou os tornozelos do lobisomem.

- Por favooooor, Aluado! Eu preciso de vocêêêê! – Mas seu amigo apenas chutou sua cabeça.

- Sai de cima de mim! Quanto mais você reclama, mais tempo vai demorar para você terminar a lição. Agora vá para a biblioteca!

- Mas...

- Vá! – Com um olhar de coitado, Tiago saiu da sala. Uma vez que a porta fechara atrás dele, Sirius virou-se para Remo.

- Você sabe que enviá-lo para qualquer lugar sozinho é uma má ideia, não é? – Aluado suspirou.

- Sim, mas pelo menos eu posso dizer que tive boas intenções...

* * *

Tiago andava pelos corredores, temendo o trabalho que ele estava prestes a fazer. Ele _odiava _história da magia. Era tão entediante e ele não via nenhuma relevância na matéria. Havia tantas coisas melhores que poderiam ser feitas com o tempo que ele desperdiçava fazendo lição de casa! Ele poderia trabalhar em outra peça para pregar com Sirius, ou praticar Quadribol, ou achar a Lílian!

Lílian...

E, é claro, esse pensamento imediatamente mandou Tiago para seu próprio mundinho fantasioso cheio dos cabelos ruivos maravilhosos da Lílian e seus olhos verdes brilhantes...

Se ao menos ele conseguisse convencê-la de sair com ele. Só uma vez! Ele tinha certeza que ela mudaria sua opinião sobre ele se passassem algum tempo juntos. Então, uma vez que ela notasse o quão perfeito eles eram juntos, eles cresceriam, se casariam e teriam as crianças mais lindas. Ele imaginou se elas teriam o cabelo ruivo de Lílian... Bom, de qualquer maneira, ele teria que convencê-la a sair com ele primeiro. Hum, talvez ele devesse tentar encontrá-la de novo em Hogsmead ou subornar o professor de poções para fazê-los parceiros ou...

- Sr. Potter! – Tiago saiu de seus pensamentos enquanto olhava em direção à fonte da voz esganiçada. Era a bibliotecária. Aparentemente ele estava na biblioteca. Estranho…

- Você precisa de algo, Sr. Potter? – Tiago pensou por um momento. O que ele estava fazendo na biblioteca? Ela estava planejando um jeito de namorar a Lílian. Não precisava da biblioteca para aquilo.

- Ah, não. Estou bem – Tiago recuou quando viu uma veia começar a inchar na testa da bibliotecária.

- Então saia, por favor. Você está incomodando os outros estudantes! – Ele ficou tentado a apontar que havia apenas três alunos na biblioteca e eles estavam jogando cartas, mas decidiu que gostava de sua cabeça grudada ao seu tronco então simplesmente assentiu e correu de volta para o corredor.

Reentrando na Sala Comunal, ainda ponderando sobre Lílian e o incidente com a bibliotecária, Tiago sentou-se perto de Remo e Sirius. Remo olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha

- Já terminou sua lição? – Tiago piscou algumas vezes antes de dar um tapinha em sua testa e deixar a sala novamente.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, os quatro Marotos estavam sentados em seu dormitório. Após ser informado dos eventos da noite anterior, Pedro tomou a liberdade de adicionar à lista crescente grudada na parede.

23.) Gritar com alguém que está bem do seu lado.

E...

24.) Entrar em um lugar e esquecer do que você está fazendo.

Eventualmente, Tiago terminou sua lição de casa, mas levou um bom tempo e mal ficou aceitável. Remo decidira que todos eles deveriam começar a organizar melhor o seu tempo para evitar deixar lição de casa para o último minuto como Tiago. Por isso, ele instruíra Sirius, Tiago e Pedro a fazer uma lista de afazeres semanal que os ajudaria a mantê-los informados de suas lições. Os três estavam rabiscando em pedaços de pergaminho enquanto Remo assistia todos com cuidado. De repente, Sirius deu um salto.

- Terminei! – Remo levantou uma sobrancelha e apanhou a lista de Sirius.

- Já? – Entretanto, ele soltou um suspiro ao examinar a lista.

LISTA DE AFAZERES DO SIRIUS

Fazer uma lista de afazeres.

- Almofadinhas, isso acaba com o propósito... – Porém, agora Tiago pulou.

- Acabei!

- Por que eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso? – Claro, Remo leu sua lista também.

LISTA DE AFAZERES DO TIAGO

Pregar peças no Snape

Pregar peças no Sape

Pregar peças no Snape

Pregar peças no Snape

Chamar Lílian para sair

Pregar peças no Snape

Remo resmungou e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Após um momento, ele olhou para o quarto maroto.

- Por favor, Pedro, me diga que _você_ escreveu alguma coisa – Pedro corou levemente e gaguejou um pouco antes de Sirius agarrar sua lista e dá-la para Remo. O papel estava bagunçado e tinha mancha de tintas por cima de, pelo menos, seis itens diferentes que Pedro começara a escrever antes de riscar. No final, apenas tinha:

LISTA DE AFAZERES DO PEDRO

1.) Perguntar para o Remo.

Os três amigos trocaram um olhar quando Remo começou a bater a cabeça contra a escrivaninha.

- Algo errado, Aluado?

- Sim! Vocês todos são TERRÍVEIS com qualquer forma de organização! – O lobisomem levantou abruptamente, fazendo os outros pularem. Remo se virou para eles. Eles não podiam negar que Remo parecia quase assustador, seu cabelo espetado em diferentes direções, um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto e seus olhos arregalados e loucos.

- Está bem! Eu tomo isso como um desafio! Quando eu acabar com vocês, seus meliantes, vocês vão ser os alunos mais organizados da Grã-Bretanha! - Ele deu uma risada insana que o fez soar como um homem louco. Os outros três engoliram em seco e empalideceram. Sirius virou para Tiago.

- Acho que nós o enlouquecemos – Tiago apenas assentiu, mudo. Remo parou de dar sua risada malvada e virou-se mais uma vez para seus amigos/vítimas.

- Agora, sobre a lista de afazeres – Ele bateu as mãos e Tiago, Pedro e Sirius rapidamente sentaram no chão para fazerem listas adequadas.

Em algum momento entre seus rabiscos rápidos, um deles conseguiu andar até a outra lista...

25.) SURTAR completamente por causa de falta de organização.

* * *

Eventualmente, Remo fora longe de mais, atacando Sirius com uma tesoura (dizendo que seu corte de cabelo precisava ficar mais apresentável). Isso levou Tiago e Pedro a jogarem um balde de água nele, efetivamente tirando-o do transe estranho e maníaco em que ele esteve. Entretanto, antes de trazerem o Aluado normal de volta, eles realmente fizeram uma lista de afazeres real para cada um. Sirius levantou e se espreguiçou.

- Bom, agora que isso acabou, vou voltar para a cama!

- É, lidar com um Aluado homicida pode ser cansativo.

- Eu estava mesmo homicida?

- Você praticamente me atacou!

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que você estava pedindo por isso – Antes que a discussão pudesse ir mais longe, as luzes se apagaram e os quatro adormeceram num sono profundo.

Infelizmente, uma semana depois...

- ALUADO! – Remo sentiu alguém o puxando da multidão de alunos no corredor. Recuperando o equilíbrio, ele se viu de pé em frente a Tiago, que parecia em pânico, e Sirius e Pedro, que pareciam confusos.

- O que?

- Preciso de sua ajuda! Eu não estudei para a prova de transfiguração de hoje!

- Como você esqueceu? Estava no topo da sua lista de afazeres! – Tiago mudou de posição, parecendo sem graça.

- Bom, sim... Mas... Veja bem…

- Você perdeu, não é?

- Há coisas tão importantes que eu poderia colocar no bolso! – Sirius riu.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você tirou a lista para deixar espaço para bombas de bosta e fotos da Lílian.

- A questão não é essa! Vocês vão me ajudar ou não? – Remo suspirou.

- Está bem. Mas depois disso, nós vamos achar alguma coisa que realmente te ajude na organização.

- Feito – E com isso, os quatro olharam rapidamente suas anotações para tentar ajudar Tiago.

* * *

Após sua prova de Transfiguração, que Tiago quase não passou, Remo tentou ajudar Tiago a resolver seus problemas de organização. Entretanto, Tiago foi rapidamente puxado por Sirius, que o levou a alguma parte desconhecida do castelo. Por mais que tentasse, Remo não conseguiu localizar os dois Marotos, especialmente porque Tiago tinha o Mapa do Maroto com ele. E também por causa do fato de que ele tinha lição de casa para fazer, Remo não poderia passar cada segundo de seu tempo procurando por eles. Foi somente no dia seguinte, antes do café da manhã que ele finamente encontrou os amigos quando eles estavam prestes a entrar no Grande Salão. Remo correu na direção deles.

- Almofadinhas! Pontas! – Eles olharam para Remo e sorriram.

- Oi, Aluado!

- Onde vocês dois estiveram? Eu procurei por vocês em toda parte! – Tiago e Sirius trocaram um olhar.

- Bom, nós estávamos com medo que você ficasse todo louco/homicida de novo então decidimos ajudar Tiago nós mesmos! – Remo suspirou.

- Ok, isso é compreensível... No que vocês pensaram? – O sorriso em seus rostos deixou Remo com um mau pressentimento. Naquele momento, Tiago levantou a manga de seu robe para revelar...

- Post-its! – Remo se arrependeu de ter mostrado aos amigos os papeizinhos trouxas um ano atrás. Olhando de perto, ele viu que cada post-it, que cobriam seu braço, estava escrito em uma letra diferente.

- "Pregar peças no Snape". "Redação de Poções". "Estudar para a prova de Feitiços". "Perseguir a Lílian"… "Respirar"? Essa última é mesmo necessária? – Tiago deu de ombros.

- Só pra garantir – Aluado sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bom, o que quer que funcione pra você... Vamos lá, vamos tomar café da manhã – Abaixando sua manga, Tiago e Sirius o seguiram para o Salão.

* * *

Logo, Tiago estava realmente cumprindo seus deveres. Ele entregava a lição no dia certo e conseguia lembrar-se de estudar para as provas. Ainda sim, Remo ainda adicionou à lista:

26.) Ter que usar post-its no seu braço para se lembrar de tudo.

Infelizmente, isso não durou muito. Com o passar do tempo, coisas estranhas começaram acontecer. Primeiramente sutis, como comer os vegetais e dar sua sobremesa para Sirius. Então, as coisas ficaram progressivamente mais estranhas, como escrever suas redações em tinta rosa e usar seus robes ao contrário. Então ficaram muito bizarras quando, em uma noite, Remo entrou na Sala Comunal e encontrou Tiago sentado em cima da mesa de café no centro da sala... Meditando. Foi aí que Remo decidiu que deveria ficar atento ao caso.

No resto da semana, Remo observou Tiago de perto. Ele notou que Tiago quase sempre consultava os post-its no braço antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Olhar para o braço, fazer lição de casa. Olhar para o braço, andar para trás. Ele notou um padrão. Naquela noite, ele entrou no dormitório que dividia com os quatro amigos e encontrou Tiago tentando amarrar seu colchão, que ele havia tirado de sua cama, e amarrar na perna de sua coruja, que parecia muito descontente. Seus lençóis estavam em um canto, transfiguradas em bichos de pelúcias. Remo se aproximou com cautela.

- Pontas... O que você está fazendo? – Tiago nem olhou para cima, ainda lutando com a ave que lutava contra ele.

- Eu tenho que enviar isso para os meus pais, mas essa coruja está sendo idiota! – Remo ficou lá por um momento, com a boca aberta. Quando ele finalmente voltou ao normal, ele decidiu que era hora de resolver o caso.

- Tiago, posso ver o seu braço por um segundo? – Quando ele levantou o braço, distraído, Remo olhou de perto os post-its. Algumas deles (os que tinham alguma lógica) estavam escritos definitivamente com a letra de Tiago. Mas vários pareciam ter sido escritos por outra pessoa. Uma letra que Remo reconheceu instantaneamente.

- Almofadinhas...

- Ahn? – Tiago finalmente tirou os olhos da coruja irritada para encarar Remo, confuso. Suspirando, Remo se virou para o garoto.

- Agora, Tiago, eu quero que você me escute. Com. Muito. Cuidado.

- Ok...

- Se concentre apenas em mim.

- Certo.

- Você está concentrado?

- Sim!

- Você está tentando enviar _o seu colchão_ para os seus pais.

- Ahn...

- Por _coruja._

- Bom...

- Seu _**COLCHÃO**_,Tiago! – Ele piscou e foi como se ele houvesse despertado.

- Oh... – Suspirando novamente, Remo deu um beliscão no nariz de Tiago. Naquele momento, a causa de todo o caos entrou alegremente no quarto.

- Oi, gente! E aí? – Mantendo a cabeça entre as mão, Remo respondeu.

- Sirius... Foi você que andou bagunçando os post-its do Tiago? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Nossa, você levou um tempo para descobrir! Eu achei que você me deduraria logo depois do primeiro dia – Agora Tiago, parecendo que acabara de acordar de alguma espécie de transe, olhava para o braço.

- Eu achei que algumas dessas coisas pareciam estranhas...

- Eu não acredito que você bagunçou os post-its dele! – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pense, Aluado. O que é pior: eu bagunçando os post-its do Tiago ou o fato de que realmente _funcionou_? – Levantando a cabeça, o lobisomem se virou para Tiago, que ainda examinava as ordens em seu braço. Sem dizer nada, ele se levantou e andou para o outro lado do quarto.

27.) Obedecer as ordens de post-its aleatórios no seu braço, sem questionar quando eles fazem NENHUM sentido e claramente não foram escritos por você.

Sirius balançou a cabeça enquanto assistia Remo remover todas as anotações do braço de Tiago.

- Droga, eu tinha tantas coisas divertidas planejadas para a próxima partida de Quadribol!

* * *

**Dois capítulos em um dia, HÁ. Para compensar o tempo em que eu fiquei sem postar ;) Eu, honestamente, não lembrava que esse capítulo era tão engraçado. Minha parte preferida foi o Tiago tentando enviar o colchão para os pais! Ah, há uma nota da BFMS no final do capítulo original que diz que o sintoma nº 25 já aconteceu com ela uma vez. Quando uma amiga abriu sua mochila e viu a bagunça, ela (a amiga) começou a hiperventilar e a BFMS teve que dar um cookie para ela se acalmar! E vocês, são organizados? Eu tento, pelo menos. Eu consigo?  
**

**Não.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e tenham um bom dia!**

**"SPOILER" para o próximo capítulo: esperem uma participação maior da nossa querida Lílian Evans! :)**


	16. Eu te s2 também

- Não.

- Mas...!

- Não!

- Mas eu nem...

- NÃO! – Tiago foi deixado de pé no corredor enquanto uma ruiva bonita chamada Lílian Evans saía de perto dele. Suspirando, ele se virou para a direção oposta em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Uma vez lá dentro, ele subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, onde ele se jogou em sua cama com um suspiro dramático ao lado de seus três amigos. Sirius se virou para ele primeiro.

- Oh, oh... Ele está com aquele olhar de que foi rejeitado pela Lílian de novo.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Remo perguntou. Tiago suspirou de novo.

- Bom, eu estava voltando do escritório da McGonagall e eu a vi, então tentei convidá-la para assistir ao treino de Quadribol novamente, mas, ah, ela não ficou entusiasmada com a ideia – Remo balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir parecer compreensivo devido ao número das vezes que aquilo já havia acontecido.

- Má sorte, amigo – Sirius se sentou de novo.

- Sabe, eu tenho certeza que há várias garotas que realmente _querem_ sair com você. Por que você não tenta com alguma delas?

- Porque elas não são a Lílian! – Sirius revirou os olhos antes de voltar a fazer sua lição. Pedro foi o próximo a falar.

- Sabe, o dia dos namorados é essa semana. Você vai tentar alguma coisa? – Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Tiago resmungar.

- Dia dos namorados... Eu esqueci completamente! O que eu vou fazer, gente?

- Bom, isso é difícil já que você não está namorando ela...

- E ela não parece gostar tanto de você...

- E ela te rejeita em todos os outros dias do ano – Não era isso que Tiago queria ouvir.

- Vamos lá, gente! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Talvez se eu fizer algo especial, ela finalmente vai sair comigo!

- Tiago...

- Acho que eu a amo... – O quarto imediatamente ficou preenchido por um silêncio sufocante. Todos sabiam que Tiago gostava de Lílian. Ele a havia perseguido desde o primeiro ano. Mas eles nunca o haviam ouvido dizer a palavra que começa com "A" antes. Ninguém sabia direito o que dizer ou fazer. Até Tiago parecia surpreso com as palavras que saíram de sua boca. Finalmente, soltando um suspiro, Sirius levantou e andou até a lista na parede.

28.) Se apaixonar.

O estômago de Tiago afundou quando ele olhou para Almofadinhas.

- Isso quer dizer que você não vai me ajudar? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- É claro que vou te ajudar! Eu só queria que você soubesse o que eu acho da coisa toda – Tiago sorriu, feliz por saber que teria a ajuda do amigo. Logo, Remo e Pedro se sentaram ao seu lado.

- Acho que podemos ajudar também.

- É, vocês vão precisar de nós também. Toda vez que vocês tentam fazer algo sozinhos, quase sempre acaba mal! – Eles deram uma risada rápida e então se amontoaram para discutir o plano principal...

* * *

No sábado, Lílian acordou cedo como sempre. Se ela observasse bem, notaria que era Dia dos Namorados. E se ela observasse bem, notaria Pedro Pettigew pulando detrás da parede para evitá-la quando ela deixou a Sala Comunal. E se ela observasse bem, ela notaria que era cedo demais para qualquer um dos Marotos estarem acordados. Mas, como nenhum adolescente consegue ser tão observador num sábado de manhã, tudo aquilo passou despercebido.

Ela passou a maior parte da manhã na biblioteca, esperando terminar sua lição cedo para ter o resto do dia livre. Ela conseguira terminar uma boa parte quando uma de suas colegas de dormitório chegou e a arrastou para fora da biblioteca, insistindo que ela fosse comer o almoço com ela. Lílian estava bem esfomeada a essa altura, então não se importou e teve uma conversa agradável com as amigas pelo corredor. Algumas garotas estavam segurando cartões vermelhos e rosas, lembrando-a do dia dos namorados. Mas ela não pensou muito nisso e simplesmente sorriu quando as garotas lhe mostraram seus presentes.

Elas estavam quase no salão quando Lílian olhou para sua mochila, querendo ter certeza de que não esquecera sua pena favorita na biblioteca. Quando elas viraram o corredor, Lílian ouviu uma de suas amigas dando risadinhas.

- Ah, Lílian? Acho que são pra você – Lílian seguiu o dedo da garota até seus olhos pousarem no que chamara sua atenção. Ali, na frente das portas do Grande Salão, flutuando no ar, estava um lírio. Quando ela olhou para o resto do corredor, ela notou que havia mais flutuando sobre chão a cada meio metro.

Virando a cabeça, ela notou que as grifinórias, ainda rindo baixinho, já haviam entrado no salão. Olhando em volta, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava ali, ela deu um passo cauteloso. Quando alcançou a primeira flor, ela a pegou com hesitação, como se esperasse que a flor fosse atacá-la. Entretanto, quando ela segurou o lírio, nada aconteceu. Andando alguns metros, ela agarrou a próxima também. Ela seguiu a trilha de lírios, coletando-os enquanto andava pelo corredor. Após alguns minutos, ela tinha praticamente um buquê e estava de pé em frente a uma porta que ela nunca vira antes. Ela descobriria depois que era a Sala Precisa. Dando um passo para frente, ainda cuidadosa, ela abriu a porta lentamente. Seu queixo quase caiu no chão.

A sala era grande e circular, decorada com grandes _banners _de seda roxos, sua cor favorita. Também havia pinturas de cavalos em movimento, seu animal favorito, junto com alguns lírios e várias orquídeas, sua flor favorita. Olhando em volta, ela notou que a sala estava cheia de suas coisas favoritas. Sua música preferida, que ela ouvia com frequência quando fazia os deveres, estava tocando no fundo e ela notou que o quarto tinha um cheiro suave de pêssego, a essência de seu banho de espuma preferida. Ela então notou, de pé, no meio da sala, estava Tiago Potter, segurando sem graça uma caixa grande de chocolates da Dedosdemel.

- Ah... Feliz Dia dos Namorados? – O queixo de Lílian ainda não funcionava corretamente, então ela acabou encarando-o muda.

- Então... Você gostou? – Dessa vez ela assentiu, ainda muda. Piscando algumas vezes, ela finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Como... Como você sabia sobre tudo isso? – Tiago sorriu timidamente.

- Eu fui aprendendo com o passar dos anos – Ela assentiu muda de novo. Houve um silêncio curto enquanto ela olhava a sala novamente.

- Então... Ah… Você quer ir para Hogsmead comigo? – Tiago parecia esperançoso e Lílian conseguiu se recompor para pelo menos responder normalmente. Ela tentou parecer indiferente, mas a ação foi arruinada por seu choque anterior e o fato que ela ainda tinha um sorrisinho em seu rosto.

- Bom, acho que já que você não é bem o idiota arrogante que eu imaginava, suponho que podemos dar uma passada em Hogsmead – Tiago deu uma risada.

- Sério?! – Ela assentiu e riu enquanto Tiago pulava feliz. De repente, todas as flores que ela segurava começaram a soprar purpurina enquanto o resto das flores soltavam fogos multicoloridos. Sirius apareceu do nada e começou a correr em círculos, jogando confete ao redor dele.

- Ela disse sim! Ela disse sim! – Logo, Remo e Pedro estavam lá também, parecendo felizes, mas um pouco mais calmos que os outros dois amigos.

- Ei, Almofadinhas, talvez nós devêssemos deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos, não é? – Sirius fez uma careta, mas acabou cedendo.

- Está bem, só deixe eu me livrar desse resto de confete – ele apanhou sua varinha, murmurou um feitiço rápido e, de repente, o que pareceu um quilo de confete explodiu de seus bolsos, cobrindo a sala. Tiago pareceu irritado até notar Lílian rindo enquanto tirava confete do cabelo, ainda segurando o buquê que soprava purpurina.

Todos riam enquanto os outros três saíram, deixando Tiago e Lílian aproveitarem o resto do seu primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntos.

* * *

6 ANOS DEPOIS

Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans seguravam as mãos enquanto andavam pela rua quieta. Estava anoitecendo e o sol ainda estava se pondo, dando a tudo um leve brilho dourado. A rua na qual eles andavam estava vazia, somente com alguns pássaros cantando das árvores perturbavam o silêncio. Tiago se virou e beijou Lílian de leve nos lábio.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, querida.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje, Tiago – eles sorriram e andaram um pouco mais até Tiago pará-la.

- Lílian, você sabe que eu te amo muito, certo?

- É claro.

- E, eu sei que os tempos vêm sendo ruins e parecem apenas estar piorando, mas... – Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram quando Tiago ficou sobre um joelho, apanhando uma pequena caixa de feltro de seu bolso – eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.

- Oh, Tiago... – Ele abriu a caixa, revelando um pequeno, mas lindo anel de diamante.

- Lílian, quer se casar comigo? – Lílian sentiu lágrimas encherem seus olhos e sorriu.

- Sim... Ah, Tiago, sim! – Tiago sorriu largamente e levantou para abraçar o seu amor. Eles se separaram para Tiago colocar o anel em seu dedo. Eles permaneceram nos braços um do outro até que...

- Ela disse sim! Ela disse sim! – um Almofadinhas mais velho pulou para fora de um arbusto próximo, jogando uma combinação de pétalas de flores e purpurina sobre suas cabeças. Remo e Pedro emergiram dos arbustos também, sorrindo para os dois.

- Você acreditaria se disséssemos que nós tentamos impedi-lo? – Lílian riu, ainda coberta por pétalas e purpurina.

- Nem um pouco – Os amigos se abraçaram e trocaram parabéns até Sirius não ter mais suas pétalas e purpurina, então voltaram para suas casas, sorrindo alegremente enquanto mais outro Dia dos Namorados se passava.

* * *

**Três capítulos em um dia, YAY! Haha, como esse capítulo é curtinho, eu decidi postá-lo hoje mesmo! O Tiago e a Lílian não são a coisa mais fofa do universo Potterístico? Eu acho *-*  
**

**Aliás, o dia dos namorados nos EUA e outros países foi alguns dias atrás, né? Bom, então aqui está Sintomas da Loucura: Edição Dia dos Namorados. Happy Valentine's Day atrasado para vocês, hehe. Beijos e bom dia para vocês.**

**PS: Não esperem um capítulo amanhã. Eu tenho certeza que vou ter muita coisa pra fazer amanhã (incluindo lição de última hora. Modo Maroto On), então não vai dar tempo de postar... Mas vou tentar colocar um capítulo na terça, pois quero logo traduzir o capítulo 18, um dos meus preferidos (fiquem ansiosos, haha)!**

**- Mary e Gabi E.P.B.W: Ah, relendo a minha resposta para você, eu achei que eu fui meio mal-educada, sim. Me desculpe, eu só não queria levar crédito por algo que eu não escrevi, entende? Haha, enfim, me desculpe se eu te ofendi ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic! Beijos :D**


	17. Emoções loucas

**DISCLAIMER: Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling e a fanfic à But Friends Make Secrets.**

* * *

Era um dia _daqueles._

Um dia que, por um motivo que ninguém conseguia explicar, todos pareciam meio sensíveis. Como se todo mundo da escola inteira tivesse começado o dia com o pé errado. E até os quatro Marotos pareciam afetados por isso.

Remo Lupin tinha a desculpa mais decente. Era uma semana antes da lua cheia e, sendo um lobisomem e tudo mais, ele ficava frequentemente irritado próximo "daquela época do mês", como seus amigos gostavam de chamar.

Tiago Potter tinha uma desculpa razoável para seu mau humor também. Aquele era o dia da partida de Quadribol contra a Sonserina que determinaria se eles iriam ou não ganhar a taça, o que o deixava estressado. E quando Tiago se estressava, ele tendia a ficar um pouco rabugento.

Pedro Pettigew estava levemente em pânico devido às provas de final de ano. Normalmente o mais quieto do grupo, ele agora adquirira o hábito de quase arrancar a cabeça de qualquer um que perturbasse seus estudos frenéticos.

Sirius Black, ao contrário dos amigos, não possuía um motivo real para estar de mau humor. Tudo ia bem, mas infelizmente, ele entrara em sintonia com o humor de todos ao seu redor. Quando alguém estava irritado, ele normalmente conseguia permanecer feliz ou pelo menos encontrar outra pessoa que também estava. Mas agora, cercado de pessoas estressadas e irritáveis, fizera _ele próprio _ficar estressado e irritável.

Naquele momento, Tiago estava sentado nas escadas, a cabeça entre as mãos, com Sirius sentado no corrimão acima dele. Tiago estava resmungando consigo mesmo enquanto Sirius lançava um olhar raivoso aos que passavam.

- Só precisamos terminar o jogo rápido... Não dar uma chance de eles marcarem pontos... Queria que o Davis levasse isso a sério...

- PARE DE ME ENCARAR! – Tiago levantou os olhos em tempo de ver Sirius lançando vários feitiços e maldições em um grupo de novatos da Sonserina, que agora corriam pelo corredor aos berros, tentando evitar os disparos rápidos.

- Ótimo, Almofadinhas! Você quebrou minha concentração!

- É culpa deles por me olharem engraçado!

- Bom, você não poderia ir lidar com isso em outro lugar?

- Foi você que me arrastou aqui pra discutir essa partida estúpida!

- Não é estúpida! – Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas tanto ele quanto Tiago se viraram ao ouvir gritos atrás deles. Eles viram o mesmo grupo de sonserinos correndo de volta, com Remo muito zangado gritando com eles, sua varinha em punho, embora ele não tivesse os enfeitiçado ainda.

- Da próxima vez, olhem por onde andam, idiotas! – Os pobres estudantes, na pressa de fugir de Sirius, toparam com um Aluado muito irritado, que tentava achar paz e sossego.

- Vocês podem calar a boca? – Agora Pedro havia colocado a cabeça para fora da biblioteca, onde ele estivera tentando estudar.

- Não grite comigo, Rabicho!

- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!

- Não me provoque!

- Potter! Black! – Os quatro olharam para cima. Era um dos membros do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

- Hora de ir. A partida começa logo – Ainda encarando uns aos outros com raiva, eles assentiram e o seguiram enquanto Pedro e Remo voltavam à sua discussão. Eles iriam para o campo mais tarde.

Uma hora depois, o jogo estava começando. Aluado e Rabicho seguiram para as arquibancadas, embora ainda se recusassem a se encarar. Os dois times chegaram ao som da multidão que torcia. Após apertarem as mãos, o apito foi soprado e os jogadores levantaram voo. Tiago imediatamente começou a procurar o pomo enquanto Sirius defendia o time dos balaços próximos.

A partida estava lenta. Nenhum dos times parecia capaz de marcar pontos ou estabelecer algum tipo de liderança. Isso só deixava Tiago mais ansioso, já que ele queria mais do que tudo ganhar esse jogo. Entretanto, para a infelicidade do time, essa ansiedade o fazia deixava muito crítico. Ele gritava instruções e críticas para todos, até o capitão. Isso só virou um problema sério quando ele começou a incomodar Sirius.

- Almofadinhas! Pare de brincar e cuide desses balaços!

- Eu estou cuidando! Talvez ajudasse se você parasse de me distrair!

- Eu pararia se você levasse isso a sério!

- Por que não faz o seu trabalho e me deixa fazer o meu?

- Eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho!

- Ah, é? Então por que ainda não pegou o pomo?

- Talvez eu pegasse se não tivesse que me preocupar em me desviar dos balaços...

- Ou se você estivesse _procurando _o pomo! – Com raiva, Tiago voou alguns metros até o outro batedor da Grifinória e agarrou seu bastão, batendo em um balaço e mirando em Sirius. Ele o desviou com facilidade, mandando-o de volta para Tiago e logo os dois estavam arremessando a bola um para o outro enquanto gritavam.

- Agora você é batedor também? Nós nunca vamos pegar aquele pomo!

- Não é _minha _culpa que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho!

- Se você deixasse todos em paz, essa partida teria acabado anos atrás!

- Não com o jeito que você está jogando!

-Você está certo, o que eu estava pensando? Além disso, não é como se você tivesse achado o pomo, de qualquer maneira! – Agora o resto do time se juntava à briga também. Os artilheiros alternavam entre discutir uns com os outros e com o goleiro, enquanto o outro batedor gritava com indignação para quem quisesse ouvir sobre seu bastão ter sido roubado, até que todos no time gritavam a plenos pulmões no meio da partida.

Você pode pensar que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para o time da Sonserina marcar uma porção de gols, vendo que o outro time estava ocupado gritando ao invés de jogar. Infelizmente, os sonserinos estavam em uma situação bem similar. Os jogadores de capa verde agora estavam berrando sobre suas habilidades e coisas do tipo.

A audiência estava quieta e chocada. Haviam acontecido brigas em jogos anteriores, especialmente em jogos da Grifinória contra a Sonserina. Mas essa era a primeira vez que eles viam os jogadores brigarem com seu _próprio time_. A multidão assistia enquanto a massa vermelha e verde continuava a brigar, Tiago e Sirius ainda lançando o balaço de um lado para o outro.

- Você nunca ligou para esse jogo! – Eu nem sei por que você está no time! – O segundo balaço mirou em Sirius, mas este o desviou distraído antes de lançar o primeiro de volta para Tiago.

- Eu ligo sim! Eu só não sou obcecado como você! É só um jogo!

- Não ouse chamá-lo disso!

- O que, só um jogo? Mas é isso mesmo!

- Cale a boca!

- Jogo! Jogo! Jogo! Jogo!

- Você é um…

CRAQUE!

O campo ficou em silêncio. Após bater em um balaço, Tiago girou seu bastão para o lado irritado quando o "craque" ecoou pelo campo. Ele olhou para o bastão. Ali, grudado na madeira, suas asinhas abertas para o lado, estava o pomo de ouro.

Tiago observou o pomo escorregando lentamente pelo bastão, caindo como um pássaro que atingira uma janela. Houve mais um momento de silêncio, Tiago olhando o pomo cair, até que Sirius gritou:

- PEGUE-O, SEU IDIOTA!

Retomando seus sentidos, Tiago imediatamente mergulhou e, em alguns segundos, tinha o pomo preso firmemente entre seus dedos antes que o apanhador da Sonserina sequer pudesse descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

A multidão irrompeu em aplausos. O time da Grifinória pareceu esquecer suas discussões anteriores enquanto comemoravam a vitória e voavam ao redor do campo. Eles então aterrissaram e começaram a celebrar. Tiago e Sirius trocaram um abraço, felizes, toda a raiva esquecida quando Dumbledore apareceu, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, para entregá-los a taça. Remo e Pedro correram em direção aos amigos, suas brigas também esquecidas enquanto os quatro se abraçavam e comemoravam com o resto da casa.

Naquela noite, o clima estava consideravelmente mais leve. Uma festa acontecia na Sala Comunal para celebrar sua vitória. Os Marotos estavam sentados em um circulo em seu quarto, após muitas horas na festa, que parecia que não acabaria tão cedo. Eles riam e bebiam cervejas amanteigadas enquanto discutiam os eventos do dia.

- Cara, de todos os jeitos de pegar o pomo...

- Sério! E eu nem estava tentando!

- Talvez ele estivesse tentando cometer suicídio para evitar toda a briga?

- Verdade, foi bem intenso.

- É. Acho que nunca aconteceu antes. Times brigando entre si ao invés do outro time.

- Que loucura –Tiago, Sirius e Remo viraram suas cabeças para encarar Pedro, que parecia confuso com as reações ao seu comentário inocente.

- O que foi? – Sirius revirou os olhos antes de lançá-lo um olhar penetrante. Após um minuto, ele entendeu.

- Aaaah – ele levantou depressa e apanhou uma pena, correndo em direção à lisa.

29.) Brigar com seu próprio time.

Os quatro amigos riram e fizeram piadas sobre o jogo, eventualmente adormecendo no chão, com um humor muito melhor em comparação à quando eles haviam acordado.

* * *

**Ultimamente, meu humor está bastante parecido com o do pessoal de Hogwarts nesse capítulo. Sério, gente, ando muito estressada por causa da escola e outros problemas. Não posso mais prometer para vocês que vou postar diariamente, pois tenho certeza absoluta que não vou conseguir. Agora vou postar somente de final de semana, normalmente no domingo. E o humor de vocês, como anda? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo :) Qualquer crítica ou sugestão são bem vindas!**

**Um ótimo dia pra vocês!**

**- LyraWolfang: Muito obrigada pelos comentários! E bem vinda ao clube de fãs do Sirius Black! Hahaha, ele é demais! 3 Então, a autora da fic é a But Friends Make Secrets e se você fala bem inglês (ou entende bem), eu recomendaria que você lesse a fic original (Symptoms of Insanity). Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos :)  
**

**PARA TODOS OS QUE FALAM INGLÊS, eu faço a mesma recomendação que fiz à LyraWolfang: LEIAM SYMPTOMS OF INSANITY. Para os interessados: a fic está na minha lista de histórias favoritas, assim como a BFMS, que está na minha lista de autores favoritos.  
**


	18. Dia M

O Salão Principal havia se tornado um campo de batalha.

As mesas das quatro casas haviam sido empurradas para vários pontos. Uma fora inclinada para o lado para servir de escudo, as outras perto das paredes, deixando um espaço relativamente aberto no centro do salão. Os alunos atiravam feitiços e azarações de todos os tipos pelo refeitório. Pessoas gritavam, pulando para baixo das mesas em busca de proteção, tentando desesperadamente chegar à porta que os levaria para longe do caos. Alguns professores corajosos tentavam lutar também, pedindo ordem. Perto da mesa dos professores, podia-se ver a ponta do chapéu de Dumbledore enquanto ele se escondia dos ataques iminentes. Uma jovem ruiva berrou de baixo do que costumava ser a mesa da Lufa-lufa.

- Isso é loucura! LOUCURA, ESTOU TE DIZENDO!

Do outro lado do salão, um garoto com óculos redondos continuava a lutar bravamente pelo que rapidamente se tornava uma batalha perdida. Ele ouviu um grunhido próximo e viu um aluno mais novo, segurando seu robe sujo de vermelho.

- Fui atingido!

- Não, Lewis! Não desista! – Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do menino.

- Vamos lá, cara! Abra os olhos! – A loucura continuava ao seu redor enquanto ele chacoalhava o garoto. Alguém colocou uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o olhar para cima, sobressaltado.

- Acabou, Tiago. Está tudo acabado...

**UMA SEMANA ANTES...**

Sirius saiu abruptamente na sala de poções, seguido por seus amigos Marotos, Tiago, Sirius e Remo.

- Finalmente! As provas acabaram!

- Ah, eu nunca mais quero fazer aquilo de novo!

- Vocês dois sabem que vamos ter de fazer isso todos os anos até nos formarmos, certo?

- Pare de ser um estraga prazeres, Aluado.

Eles continuaram a conversar enquanto voltaram para o dormitório. Tiago pulou em sua cama e se virou para os outros.

- Não acredito que só temos uma semana.

- É. O que vamos fazer? – Remo o encarou.

- Como assim, "o que vamos fazer"? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Bom, temos que fazer alguma coisa! Sabe, uma pegadinha de final de ano.

- Como no primeiro ano quando decoramos a escola toda...

- Incluindo a Sala Comunal da Sonserina...

- Com as cores da Grifinória!

- Ou no último ano quando conseguimos cobrir todos no Salão Principal com meleca! – Remo suspirou.

- Eu esperava que vocês esquecessem a pegadinha esse ano.

- Você não nos conhece, não é, Aluado?

Eles passaram o resto da noite discutindo ideias para sua pegadinha de final de ano. Algumas horas mais tarde, Tiago e Sirius estavam brigando. Tiago achava que eles deveriam fazer as armaduras do castelo seguirem os alunos o dia inteiro enquanto Sirius achava que eles deveriam arranjar um jeito de fazer chover dentro da escola.

- Qual é, armaduras seguindo as pessoas? É mais assustador do que engraçado.

- Ah, e qual é a graça de ter que usar um guarda-chuva dentro da escola, além de dar má sorte para todo mundo?

- Ei, eu gosto de chuva!

- E daí? Isso não faz com que a pegadinha seja melhor!

- Ainda é melhor que a sua.

- Não é!

- É sim!

- Não é!

- É sim! – Tiago pulou da cama e arrastou Sirius para o chão, fazendo Remo balançar a cabeça.

- Honestamente, vocês não conseguem resolver suas brigas de outro jeito? – Os garotos congelaram.

- Como o que?

- Eu não sei, criando um exército para lutar por vocês! – Remo disse sarcasticamente, mas os olhos de Tiago e Sirius se iluminaram. Remo empalideceu.

- Não. Não, não, não. _Não me diga _que eu dei uma ideia a vocês!

- É perfeito!

- É! Quer dizer, nós estivemos reclamando sobre o quão inúteis são os calouros durante o ano inteiro!

- O que?!

- É! Cada um cria um exército de calouros…

- Que vão lutar em nossos nomes! - Apesar das tentativas de Aluado de acabar com a ideia, os dois estavam decididos. Eventualmente ele desistiu e decidiu se juntar para pelo menos ter certeza de que ninguém acabaria morto.

- Então, quais são as regras?

- Regras?

- Sim. Há quarto de nós, então cada um pega uma casa ou algo assim?

- Por Merlin, não!

- Por que não?

- Eu não quero correr o risco de acabar com a Sonserina ou Lufa-Lufa!

- Bem observado...

- Ok, que tal assim: eu ouvi os professores dizerem no começo do ano que exatamente 160 calouros vieram para Hogwarts esse ano. Então cada um de nós fica com 40.

- Assumindo que todos vão participar.

- Ah, eles não tem escolha.

- Almofadinhas...

- Bom, eu vou dar uma escolha. Só vou fazer com que a segunda pareça muito mais desagradável.

- Ceeeerto.

- Enfim, a primeira pessoa a abordar um aluno, fica com ele. Assim não há brigas por causa de uma pessoa. O primeiro ganha, não importa o que.

- Parece justo.

- E as estratégias de batalha?

- Somente feitiços e azarações _inofensivos_ serão permitidos. Nós queremos causar caos sem machucar ninguém.

- Certo.

- Então estamos de acordo? – Todos assentiram.

E o jogo começou...

* * *

Tiago espiou detrás de um canto. Os corredores estavam quase vazios, já que todos estavam passando o tempo livre lá fora ou em suas Salas Comunais. Entretanto, Tiago estava de olho em um calouro da Grifinória que havia parado para amarrar o cadarço. Ele era alto para idade e Tiago o vira efetuar um ou dois feitiços certeiros.

Tiago olhou para os lados para ter certeza que a barra estava limpa antes de pular detrás da parede e correr a toda velocidade em direção ao garoto.

Porém, antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, um borrão preto agarrou o calouro pelo lado, tirando-o do caminho de Tiago que caiu de cara no chão no exato lugar onde o garoto esteve poucos segundos atrás. Resmungando, ele viu Sirius segurando o calouro e mostrando a língua.

- Há! Boa tentativa, Pontas, mas você conhece as regras! Peguei-o primeiro! – O pobre menino tinha uma expressão de confusão e medo no rosto. Mas, já que todos os novatos aprenderam logo no início do ano a não contrariar os Marotos, ele obedientemente seguiu Sirius, que o arrastava pelo corredor.

Tiago xingou baixinho. Ele conseguira apenas metade de seu exército. Ele precisaria trabalhar mais rápido se quisesse os bons calouros. Ficando de pé, ele correu pela escola para encontrar mais seguidores.

Enquanto isso, Remo e Pedro também procuravam por servos. Remo, sabendo que diversidade o daria uma vantagem, tentava o seu melhor para conseguir um número igual de alunos de cada casa. Pedro, por outro lado, agarrava qualquer um que visse. Sendo o mais devagar do grupo, ele sabia que se tivesse de competir por algum calouro, perderia. Então ele passara o dia conseguindo o máximo de estudantes que conseguira encontrar.

Ele estava olhando alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa quando topou com Sirius Black, arrastando um grifinório descontente em suas costas.

- Rabicho! O garoto que eu estava procurando!

- Sério? – Sirius assentiu vigorosamente.

- Sim! Veja, eu tenho um plano – ele olhou por cima do ombro antes de se inclinar na direção de Pedro.

- E se nós dois formássemos uma aliança? Assim, seríamos nós dois contra eles, que vão lutar entre si também. Teríamos uma chance maior de vencer!

- Isso não é contra as regras?

- Nunca fizemos uma regra que é contra essas circunstâncias. Então, não – Pedro piscou algumas vezes.

- Se não se importa de eu perguntar... Por que eu? Esse é o tipo de coisa que você e Tiago fariam juntos – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, Rabicho. Se Tiago ganhar, ele não vai parar de se gabar! – Pedro assentiu, mantendo para si mesmo o fato de que Sirius também se gabaria, ainda que um pouco menos do que Tiago. Ainda sim, dos males, o menor...

- Claro, parece ótimo! – Sirius deu um tapinha em suas costas, fazendo-o cambalear um pouco.

- Eu sabia que podia contar com você! Agora, saia daqui antes que alguém nos veja juntos – Pedro assentiu novamente e saiu pelo corredor. Com Sirius do seu lado, ele tinha uma chance muito maior de ganhar. Ou, pelo menos, não perder de forma patética.

Enquanto pensava nisso, Pedro acabou colidindo com outro amigo. Dessa vez, Tiago Potter.

- Oi! Eu te procurei em todo canto!

- Ahn?

- Olha, eu estava pensando... – Ele olhou por cima do ombro antes de se inclinar na direção de Pedro.

- Se nós dois lutássemos em equipe, enquanto os outros lutam sozinhos, não teríamos problemas em vencer! - Pedro encarou o amigo, sem palavras.

- Rabicho? Você está bem? – Pedro chacoalhou a cabeça para limpar a mente.

- É, sim, quer dizer... Ah, por que você não pergunta pro Sirius? – Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Porque se ele ganhar, seu ego vai inflar tanto que ele vai sair voando – Pedro assentiu, embora ainda achasse que Tiago era pior.

- Está bem, parece um bom plano! – Tiago deu um tapa em suas costas, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio novamente.

- Sempre soube que podia contar com você, cara! Agora saia daqui antes que os outros apareçam – Pedro assentiu e voltou para o corredor. Ele estava quase no exterior do castelo quando topou com o outro amigo (não literalmente dessa vez). Remo o chamou do outro lado do corredor.

- Ei, Pedro!

- Olá, Remo! – O lobisomem parou ao alcançar o Maroto.

- Olha, eu queria conversar com você... – _Você e todo mundo... _Pensou Pedro.

- Sério?

- Sim. Veja bem… - Ele olhou por cima do ombro antes de se inclinar na direção de Pedro.

- Eu sei que é desonesto, mas não acho que poderíamos aguentar uma viagem no trem se Tiago e Sirius ganharem. E se trabalhássemos juntos? – Pedro achou que seu queixo fosse cair. Remo olhou para ele com curiosidade.

- Pedro?

- Que? Ah, certo. Estou dentro! – Remo sorriu.

- Ótimo. Falo com você mais tarde. Não quero que Almofadinhas ou Pontas nos vejam – Pedro acenou enquanto o amigo de afastava.

Ele não tinha certeza do que acabara de acontecer, mas tinha certeza que funcionaria a seu favor. E com isso, ele retornou à sua busca por calouros.

* * *

Finalmente, o dia chegou. A semana havia sido cheia de preparações. Até os professores estavam desconfiados pela falta de caos no castelo e a aparente separação dos quatro encrenqueiros. Cada um encontrou uma sala vazia para planejar seus ataques durante os intervalos. A maioria dos alunos estivera disposta a participar do jogo pela diversão, glória ou somente para evitar ameaças. Todos estavam sendo educados na arte da guerra (sem machucar ninguém, é claro). Remo ensinou estratégia aos seus soldados, enquanto Tiago e Sirius ensinaram cada azaração e feitiço que conheciam. Pedro, enquanto isso, tentava desesperadamente manter a moral de seus soldados. Infelizmente, ele era conhecido por não ser tão habilidoso quanto seus companheiros. Ele passara boa parte do tempo estimular seus calouros e convencê-los que eles não perderiam nos primeiros cinco minutos.

- Sério, gente! Vamos ficar bem! Eu tenho um plano! Vamos vencer sem problemas! – Alguns forçaram murmúrios de concordância. Pedro suspirou.

- Sabem, eu sou um Maroto também. Que tal mostrarem um pouco mais de confiança? – Os murmúrios ficaram um pouco mais altos quando todos reconheceram o fato. Pedro apenas soltou outro suspiro e andou em direção ao Grande Salão.

Demorou um tempo para eles decidirem o local da batalha. Remo disse que no exterior causaria menos dano, então a ideia foi rapidamente descartada. Eles eventualmente escolheram o Grande Salão durante o último jantar por duas razões:

Eles não pegariam uma detenção, pois era a última noite. E porque...

Mais vítimas = mais caos = mais diversão para os Marotos.

Eles também decidiram usar cores diferentes para não atacarem acidentalmente seus próprios colegas de time. Tiago escolheu vermelho por ser a cor da Grifinória, Remo escolheu azul, sua cor predileta, Pedro escolheu marrom, para ficar menos visível e Sirius escolheu preto, pela ironia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os quatro times faziam uma reunião final, os alunos e funcionários de Hogwarts estavam ficando extremamente nervosos. Era a última noite, a última refeição e era quando os ganhadores da Taça das Casas seriam decididos.

E os Marotos. Não. Estavam. Presentes.

Junto com todos os calouros da escola, mas, na verdade, era com os Marotos que todos estavam preocupados. Todos cutucavam suas comidas com desconfiança e davam olhadas por cima do ombro. O Salão havia sido decorado com cores da Grifinória pela vitória e, apesar de feliz, toda a casa estava ansiosa com a inevitável chegada de seus membros mais famosos.

Claro, momentos depois, as portas se abriram com violência, revelando os Marotos de um jeito que ninguém havia visto antes. Eles estavam de pé em frente aos calouros que sumiram misteriosamente. Tiago estava vestido de vermelho com uma pintura de guerra, também vermelha, no rosto e algumas peças das armaduras do castelo que Filch estivera procurando. Remo vestia azul escuro com uma longa capa e um capacete emplumado na cabeça. Pedro vestia marrom, segurando um grande escudo à sua frente. Sirius estava com uma armadura preta, incluindo um capacete com algumas folhas e um pouco menos de pintura do que Tiago. Todos carregavam uma bolsa grande, seus conteúdos desconhecidos.

Ignorando os olhares do resto da escola, cada garoto andou em direção a um canto diferente do salão para discutirem seus planos finais. A escola assistia confusa e temerosa enquanto cada time se agrupava.

Tiago colocou sua bolsa no centro da roda.

- Eu sei que não praticamos com eles, mas acho que vão nos dar a vantagem...

Sirius também mostrou sua bolsa.

- Eles vão esperar feitiços e azarações, mas não vão esperar isso...

Remo fez um gesto para seus soldados.

- Eu tive uma ideia de última hora e acho que isso pode ser útil...

Pedro olhou para seu time, parecendo presunçoso.

- Viram! Vocês acharam que eu não tinha um plano! Mas aposto que ninguém pensou nisso...!

Finalmente, os grupos se dispersaram e cada Maroto subiu em cima da mesa mais próxima a eles, os ocupantes intrigados demais para se queixarem. Tiago falou primeiro.

- Povo de Hogwarts! Uma batalha está prestes a começar! – Remo foi o próximo.

- Superamos as discussões e brincadeiras mesquinhas... – Pedro continuou.

- ... E agora devemos ver quem é verdadeiramente superior! – Sirius adicionou:

- Todos que quiserem sair daqui apenas terão que descobrir como abrir a porta! – Alguns estudantes no salão resmungaram, outros começaram a entrar em pânico e alguns já estavam prontos para correrem para a porta. Tiago deu um sorrisinho para os "inimigos".

- Preparem-se para serem derrotados!

- Não nessa vida, Pontas!

- Vocês vão perder!

- Vamos lá! – Remo levantou a varinha. Todos no salão ficaram parados e em silêncio. Esperando. Ele abaixou a varinha.

- **VIVA LA REVOLUÇÃO! **

O grito de Sirius deu início à guerra. Calouros pularam por cima das mesas, derrubando pratos e comida, disparando todos os feitiços que podiam se lembrar. Alguns alunos fugiram, tentando alcançar a porta, que estava trancada, como Sirius dissera. Eles tentaram todos os feitiços para destrancar portas que conseguiam pensar, mas ela continuou fechada. Outros estudantes se esconderam embaixo das mesas, tentando evitar osfeitiç alguns que decidiram escolher um lado e se juntar a batalha, também atirando feitiços inofensivos em qualquer um que ficasse em seus caminhos. Os professores saltaram das cadeiras, desesperadamente tentando conter a loucura, sem sucesso. Os Marotos ficavam longe deles, permanecendo atrás de seus soldados, gritando ordens e instruções. Uma hora, todos os quatro gritaram:

- USE-OS AGORA! – Os itens nas caixas misteriosas ficaram logo aparentes. Balões, a maioria cheia de água, mas alguns contendo tinta começaram a voar pelo salão. Tudo estava tão agitado, pessoas penduradas de cabeça para baixo, mudando de cor, sendo atingida por balões, com pelos crescendo pelo corpo, que ninguém notara o fato que nenhum dos times estava atacando os calouros vestidos de marrom.

Tiago olhou em volta imaginando por um momento se eles estavam causando bagunça demais, mas rapidamente descartou a ideia ao ver o Professor Dumbledore dar uma olhada debaixo de sua mesa e jogar, com boa pontaria, um balão em um estudante antes de mergulhar para baixo novamente.

Enquanto a batalha continuava, os números cada vez menores dos times de Tiago, Remo e Sirius ficavam mais perceptíveis. E também o fato de que Pedro estava ganhando. Seus soldados, enfraquecidos pelos outros, agora estavam sendo atacado pelo exército inteiro de Pedro. Tiago, Sirius e Remo começaram a lutar eles mesmos agora, desesperadamente brigando pela vitória, mas tudo parecia sem esperança.

Tiago, que em algum ponto da batalha perdera as sobrancelhas, se ajoelhou ao lado de Edward Lewis, um de seus últimos bons soldados, que caíra no chão, atingido por um balão de tinta.

- Vamos lá, cara! Abra os olhos! – Ele sacudiu o garoto algumas vezes, antes de Remo andar em sua direção, suas roupas encharcadas dos balões de água e sua pele coberta em bolinhas roxas. Ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro e balançou a cabeça solenemente.

- Acabou, Tiago. Está tudo acabado… - Os dois garotos e Sirius, que agora possuía orelhas de coelho, viram um Pedro triunfante de pé sobre uma das mesas. Ele deu um soco no ar.

- VITÓRIA! – Seu exército celebrou atrás dele, levantando as varinhas em comemoração. Sirius lhe lançou um olhar raivoso.

- Rabicho, seu traidor! – Pedro deu uma risadinha.

- Ei, nunca fizemos uma regra dizendo que eu _não poderia _enganar todos vocês – Os outros trocaram um olhar. Tiago piscava lentamente enquanto falava.

- Meu Deus... – Sirius assentiu.

- Em todos esses anos…

- Ele era secretamente um gênio do mal! – Remo completou. Tiago balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não estou nem bravo com ele. Estou tão impressionado.

- Não sei vocês, mas eu me sinto... orgulhoso! – Sirius disse. Tiago e Remo concordaram. Mas antes que a conversa pudesse continuar...

- Aham...

Os quatro se viraram para encontrar a Professora McGonagall, com tinta no cabelo e robes tingidos_, _não parecendo exatamente contente.

- Eu assumo que vocês pensaram em um jeito rápido e eficiente de limpar e restaurar o Grande Salão?

- Ah... – Tiago se virou para Pedro, que se virou para Sirius, que se virou para Remo, que deu de ombros de um jeito não muito prestativo. Todos suspiraram.

- Vamos começar com alguns feitiços de limpeza – McGonagall assentiu.

- Boa ideia – enquanto os amigos discutiam que feitiços funcionariam mais rápido, a Professora viu Dumbledore erguer a cabeça de novo. Vendo que a batalha terminara, ele se levantou, se virando para McGonagall.

- Quem venceu?

* * *

Naquela noite, os Marotos estavam de volta em seus quartos. Limpos e de volta aos seus estados naturais, eles agora terminavam de arrumar as malas.

- Ainda não acredito que fomos derrotados por _Pedro_

- Embora eu tenha de admitir que aquilo foi brilhante.

- Verdade, verdade – Eles se deitaram no chão, suspirando contentes e encarando um teto. Após um momento, Sirius riu.

- Algum de vocês por acaso ouviu o que Lílian estava gritando durante a batalha? – Os outros riram também e Tiago se levantou, andando em direção à lista.

30.) Criar um exército de calouros para lutar pela sua honra.

Tiago se afastou e olhou para a lista, lendo todas as coisas que eles fizeram nos últimos nove meses. Ele sorriu e se voltou para o amigo, retornado ao lugar no chão.

- Foi um bom ano.

- Foi um ano _louco_ – Todos sorriram.

- É. Isso também.

* * *

**Eu não atualizo isso há tanto tempo que nem vou tentar me desculpar. Sério. Olha, gente, vou ser bem honesta com vocês: esse é um ano _MUITO_ importante para mim e eu preciso estudar _MUITO_mesmo (notem que o muito está foi até colocado em caps lock, itálico e sublinhado, haha!). Não posso mais prometer que vou atualizar todos os dias ou nos fins de semana porque não sei se vai acontecer. Espero que entendam e me desculpem.**

**Enfim, esse é _com certeza_ um dos meus capítulos favoritos! Gostaria muito que tivesse um filme sobre os Marotos só para ver essa cena acontecer, haha! Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e bom dia pra vocês!**

**- Princesa Amelia: Fico feliz por ter gostado, haha! Obrigada pela review! Beijos :)**

**- : Hahaha, fico feliz por estar gostando! *-* Obrigada pela review! Beijos :)**


	19. Ele disse que você disse o que?

Querido Aluado,

Meu verão está indo bem, considerando tudo. Sinto muito por ouvir sobre a noite dura de lua cheia. Queria poder estar aí com você. Mas fico feliz por saber que você está se divertindo nos Estados Unidos! Mal posso esperar para ouvir sobre a viagem quando voltarmos para a escola!

O Tiago disse para você que eu odeio roxo? Por favor. Eu _costumava _a odiar roxo. Então passei aquela semana com luzes roxas no cabelo no segundo ano e meio que aprendi a gostar da cor. Diga para Tiago que ele é louco e que não consigo acreditar que ele se esqueceu disso.

Espero poder conversar com você logo,

Almofadinhas.

* * *

Querido Almofadinhas,

Ah sim, me lembro disso. Acho que Dumbledore estava com inveja porque ele ficava olhando para você e passando as mãos nos próprios cabelos.

E Sirius, você tem sua _própria _coruja (eu sei porque você a enviou pra mim), então por que você mesmo não fala com o Tiago?

Os Estados Unidos são muito interessantes. Muito diferente de casa. Eu vou contar a você e aos outros quando voltar. Ah, e espero que seus pais não estejam te chateando muito.

Responda logo,

Aluado.

* * *

Rabicho,

Desculpe ter demorado tanto para responder. Perguntei para Remo sobre Sirius gostar de roxo e ele disse que não, mas então perguntou para Sirius e o Sirius disse que ele _gostava_ de roxo. Vá entender. Aparentemente tem algo a ver com aquela semana no segundo ano quando eu me atrapalhei com aquele feitiço e pintei parte do cabelo dele de roxo. Tanto faz.

Sinto muito em saber que você está entediado. Eu compreendo. Não há absolutamente NADA para se fazer aqui. Eu queria treinar quadribol, mas meu pai está ocupado e não há muito que fazer quando se joga sozinho.

Você sabe se Remo começou a lição de Transfiguração? Porque eu estou totalmente perdido.

Falo com você mais tarde!

Pontas

* * *

Querido Almofadinhas,

Parece que eu não falo com você há eras! Como está o seu verão? Está sobrevivendo bem na casa dos Black?

Não há nada para fazer aqui! Meus pais são tão rigorosos com a regra de não usar magia no verão. Não posso fazer nada! Eu queria começar minha lição de casa para acabar logo, mas é tão difícil! Tiago disse que está tendo problemas também. Você sabe se Remo já começou? Ele provavelmente já terminou.

Ah, e Tiago me contou que Remo disse que você disse que gosta de roxo por causa de toda aquela coisa com o cabelo. Eu havia esquecido disso...

Espero te ver logo!

Rabicho

* * *

Aluado,

Os Estados Unidos parecem divertidos. Eu queria poder ir também. Bom, mal posso esperar para a escola começar de novo!

Pedro disse que Tiago disse que você contou a ele sobre eu gostar de roxo por causa do meu cabelo no segundo ano. Como todos se esqueceram disso?

Ah, e Tiago e Pedro estavam perguntando se você já começou sua lição de casa. Eles realmente querem fazê-la. Blasfêmia, eu sei.

Na verdade, eu estava pensando nisso também. Algumas coisas que a McGonagall pediu são difíceis! Honestamente, você deve ser o único na sala que conseguiria terminar sozinha.

Ajude, por favor?

Almofadinhas

* * *

Querido Almofadinhas,

*suspiro* Eu estava imaginando por que eu não andei tendo notícias desses dois. Por que eles não conseguem fazer sozinhos? Bom. Sim, eu comecei (e acabei) as lições do verão. Acho que vocês todos estão exagerando. Eu não as achei nem um pouco difíceis. Era basicamente uma revisão com alguns assuntos novos que são bem simples se vocês olhassem nos livros de vez em quando. Tentem fazer sozinhos e se vocês estiverem realmente tiverem dificuldades, posso ajudá-los no trem.

Sim, aquela semana foi memorável. Embora eu tenha que admitir que havia esquecido também. E qual é a dessa corrente de cartas uns para os outros ao invés de conversar diretamente? Estou confuso...

Aluado

* * *

Rabicho,

Remo disse que ele realmente terminou a lição e que deveríamos tentar fazê-la sozinhos antes de pedir a ajuda dele. Eu sei, também estou desapontado. Mas esse é o Aluado. Ele também disse que está confuso, mas então _eu _fiquei confuso sobre o que ele está confuso. Que confusão...

Que chata essa proibição de magia. Eu pelo menos posso usar alguns feitiçozinhos contanto que eles não sejam direcionados ao meu irmão, mas isso tira toda a diversão! Além disso, ele está me provocando. Tirando isso, minha vida está tão ruim quanto o normal aqui na velha e nobre casa dos Black. Mal posso esperar para ir para a casa do Tiago! Lembra quando ele disse no trem que poderíamos passar as últimas semanas do verão na casa dele? Ele te falou mais alguma coisa sobre isso desde então?

Almofadinhas

* * *

Pontas,

Sirius perguntou para Remo e ele disse que deveríamos fazer a lição sozinhos. Mas eu já tentei, então não sei mais o que fazer! Eu esperava que ele fizesse você e Sirius terminarem sozinhos, mas que ele pelo menos me ajudasse como de costume.

Ah, Sirius estava perguntando se você ainda planeja nos chamar para sua casa no fim das férias. Acho que ele está morrendo de tédio. Mas, sério, você já perguntou para os seus pais? Porque o tédio também está me matando.

E aparentemente Remo está confuso e Sirius está confuso com a confusão de Remo. Isso faz sentido?

Espero vê-lo logo,

Rabicho

* * *

Aluado,

Pedro me contou que Sirius contou a ele que você disse que não vai nos ajudar com as lições de casa. _E _Pedro disse que ele pensou que você iria ignorar a mim e Sirius, mas o ajudaria com a lição, _como de costume_! Você tem ajudado o Pedro, mas não eu e Sirius todo esse tempo?! Até quando você nos ajuda, nunca é de bom grado. O que está acontecendo?

Pedro também disse que Sirius disse que você disse que estava confuso, mas Sirius estava confuso com a sua confusão e sua explicação deixou Pedro confuso, o que me deixou confuso. Você faz ideia do que eles estão falando?

Ah, Sirius perguntou para Pedro perguntar para mim se vocês vão vir aqui em casa. Perguntei pros meus pais e eles deixaram. Estava pensando em nos encontrarmos no Beco Diagonal, comprar nossos materiais e daí vocês podem ficar aqui por duas semanas. Você vai estar de volta até lá? Avise isso ao Pedro e Sirius.

Espero que você possa vir!

Pontas

* * *

Querido Almofadinhas,

Tiago me pediu para te dizer (embora eu não saiba por que ele não poderia dizer ele mesmo) que vamos nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal para comprarmos os materiais e então passar as duas últimas semanas de férias com ele. Eu vou estar de volta ao país até lá, então tudo bem pra mim. Tudo bem pra você?

Ah, e ele parecia indignado por eu ajudar o Pedro, mas não vocês dois. A diferença é que Pedro tenta _de verdade _fazer a lição. Você e Tiago são somente preguiçosos. Não me arrependo disso.

Pontas também disse outra coisa, mas era confuso demais para decifrar.

Vejo você em duas semanas,

Aluado.

* * *

Rabicho,

REMO VEM TE AJUDANDO COM A LIÇÃO DE CASA TODO ESSE TEMPO?!

Isso é tão injusto! Só porque você "tenta". O que isso quer dizer? Eu tento de verdade fazer minha lição! Bom, pelo menos na maioria das vezes.

Enfim, Tiago disse que podemos passar as últimas duas semanas na casa dele. Mas vamos nos encontrar no Beco Diagonal antes pra comprar as coisas da escola. Tudo bem pra mim e Remo só precisa saber se você pode ir. Entretanto, percebi que ele não marcou uma hora ou data específica. Pode perguntar pra ele? Obrigado.

Ah, Aluado disse que Tiago disse algo confuso. Você sabe o que é?

Ainda estou irritado por você conseguir ajuda do Remo.

Almofadinhas.

* * *

Pontas,

Caramba, Sirius está muito bravo comigo por Remo me ajudar com os trabalhos escolares, mas não vocês dois. Não é minha culpa! Eu nunca disse para ele _não _ajudar vocês.

Todos podemos ir para sua casa, mas Sirius quer saber que hora e dia.

E Sirius disse que Remo disse que você disse algo confuso. O que você falou?

Mal posso esperar para te ver de novo!

Rabicho.

* * *

Aluado,

Aparentemente Sirius ficou todo bravinho com Pedro por conseguir ajuda de você. E Rabicho tenha razão quando falou que deveríamos ficar mais zangados com você. Você não deveria ter preconceito contra pessoas que precisam de ajuda com a lição, sabe!

Então parece que todos podem vir. Eu estava pensando no dia 17, ao meio dia. Tudo bem pra você? Pergunte aos outros por mim.

E eu oficialmente desisti de tentar entender toda a confusão. É confuso demais.

Pontas.

* * *

Querido Almofadinhas,

Não desconte no Pedro só porque eu obrigo vocês a fazerem suas próprias lições. Tiago me contou que Pedro disse que você está bravo com ele. Não é culpa dele.

Não sei por que vocês não podem escrever um para os outros diretamente, mas Tiago disse que ele estava pensando no dia 17, ao meio dia. Tudo bem para mim, então só precisamos ter certeza se está tudo bem para você e Pedro.

Espero te ver lá!

Aluado

* * *

Rabicho,

Remo disse que Tiago disse que você disse que eu não deveria ficar irritado com você por Remo te ajudar. Acho que é verdade, então me... desculpe... pela minha explosão anterior.

Estamos pensando em nos encontrar no dia 17, ao meio dia. Tudo bem pra você?

Mal posso esperar para ver vocês de novo!

Almofadinhas

* * *

Pontas,

Você não vai acreditar! Sirius disse que Remo disse que você disse que eu disse que ele não deveria ficar bravo comigo por conseguir ajuda com o Remo e ele _pediu desculpas_! Marque esse dia no calendário, é um momento histórico!

Ah, e Sirius disse que ele e Aluado podem ir no dia 17, ao meio dia, e eu também. Então vejo vocês lá!

Rabicho

* * *

Aluado,

Meu Deus, Rabicho acabou de me mandar uma carta! Ele disse que Sirius disse que você disse que eu disse que Pedro me contou que Sirius estava sendo um idiota por ficar com raiva dele e ele _pediu desculpas_. Loucura, não é?

Ah, e Pedro também disse que Sirius disse que você disse que tudo bem com o dia 17 e tal e os dois podem ir também! Então vamos nos encontrar lá!

Até logo!

Pontas

* * *

Querido Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas,

31.) Criar uma corrente de cartas ao invés de simplesmente escrever uns para os outros diretamente.

* * *

**É impressão minha ou esses capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores? Haha, antes um capítulo tinha mais ou menos uma ou duas folhas no word. Esse aqui tem SEIS. Pasmem. Eu não sei vocês, mas eu prefiro capítulos grandes :D**

**Eu ia postar esse capítulo mais cedo, mas minha internet está extremamente lenta hoje. **

**Uma coisa que eu notei é que às vezes, algumas palavras não aparecem na edição final. Por exemplo, quando eu respondo a alguma review, o nome do user não aparece e tal. Me desculpem por isso, mas não sei porque acontece :/**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Novamente, me desculpem a demora para postar. Beijos e feliz páscoa para vocês!  
**


	20. Brinks, brinks! Kkkkk

Tiago Potter batia o pé com impaciência. Ele estivera feliz e sorridente alguns minutos antes, aproveitando o clima de verão enquanto esperava por seus amigos no Beco Diagonal. Mas isso foi há cinco minutos e Tiago não era uma pessoa paciente. Após mais alguns minutos, Tiago foi finalmente recompensado com a visão de seu amigo, o lobisomem inteligente, Remo Lupin. Ele imediatamente começou a acenar e pular.

- Remo! Aqui! – Remo sorriu ao abraçar o colega.

- Pontas! Quanto tempo! – Os dois marotos conversaram até Pedro Pettigrew chegar pouco tempo depois. Após jogarem conversa fora por alguns minutos, os três garotos esperaram pelo último Maroto. Tiago suspirou.

- Onde ele está?

- É o Almofadinhas, cara. Ele está sempre atrasado.

- Eu sei! E sou sempre _eu _que reclamo disso. Quem sou eu pra quebrar a tradição, afinal? – Foi a vez de Remo suspirar.

- Ah, gente? – Tiago e Remo se voltaram para Pedro, que olhava por cima de seus ombros com os olhos arregalados e assustados.

- O que foi, Rabicho? – Pedro levantou um dedo que tremia levemente para apontar algo atrás deles. Entretando, bem no momento em que eles se viraram para olhar, os três foram derrubados no chão. Tiago resmungou antes de ser levantado e puxado para um abraço de urso. Sirius abraçava todos ao mesmo tempo, quase partindo suas costelas.

- Tiago! Remo! Pedro! Senti tanto a falta de vocês! Passei tanto tempo na escuridão na qual se encontra minha alma com a falta de suas presenças! – Sirius encarou os três com olhos grandes de um filhote abandonado até Tiago finalmente conseguir se libertar.

- ALMOFADINHAS! O que eu falei pra você sobre nos arrastar para suas demonstrações públicas de afeto melodramáticas?!

- Não faça isso?

- Exatamente. Agora vamos apanhar nossos livros para podermos ir para casa.

- Conosco, é claro.

- Ah, é claro – Eles começaram a andar pelo Beco Diagonal, preocupando-se mais em colocar a conversa em dia do que procurar pelos seus materiais escolares. Mas, é claro, não muito tempo depois, Tiago acabou colado na vitrine da loja de Quadribol, onde a história começa de verdade...

- Pessoal! Olhem isso!

- É, Tiago, Quadribol. Já sabemos que você ama, é incrível, blá blá, podemos ir agora?

- Não, não! Lançaram uma nova vassoura!

- Sério?

- Saia da frente para eu poder ver!

- Nossa, olhem pra ela...

- Perfeitamente projetada...

- OMG... – Nesse momento, Pedro, Sirius e Tiago voltaram suas cabeças para encarar Remo, que pareceu confuso com a reação dos amigos.

- O que foi?

- O que você acabou de falar?

- "O que foi"?

- Não, antes disso. Quando você estava olhando para a vassoura – Remo pensou por um momento até perceber a que eles se referiam.

- Ah, aquilo. "OMG". Significa "Ai, meu Deus". Eu vi as pessoas usando quando eu estava nos Estados Unidos. Eles usam pra mandar mensagens mais rápido. Chamam isso de "internetês". Os outros Marotos trocaram um olhar.

- Mas não estamos na internet, então porque você apenas não diz "Ai, meu Deus"? – Remo deu de ombros.

- ENS... – Sirius olhou para Remo como se este fosse louco (o que ele tinha quase certeza que era verdade).

- E o que _isso _quer dizer, Aluado?

- Eu não sei.

- Se você não sabe, então por que disse?!

- Não! "ENS" quer dizer "eu não sei" – Tiago balançou a cabeça.

- Apenas fale normalmente Remo, toda essa tradução está me irritando – todos apenas sacudiram a cabeça e continuaram a andar pela rua.

Eles decidiram ir à livraria primeiro, já que era lá que eles pegariam a maior parte do material. Enquanto conversavam, Sirius notou uma pequena gaiola num canto. Ao inspecioná-la de perto, um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Tiago, que estivera procurando pelo livro de poções do quarto ano, se virou ao ouvir Sirius chamando-o.

- Ei, Pontas! Pensa rápido! – Tiago instintivamente apanhou o livro que fora atirado nele. No início, ele não prestou muita atenção ao acontecimento até o livro começar a rosnar. Ele conseguiu apenas ler o título antes do livro atacar seu rosto. Ele tentou jogar O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros no chão, mas ele apenas começou a perseguir o garoto. Os outros três riam de Tiago, correndo e gritando pela livraria, até o gerente da loja começar a perseguir os dois. Sirius ria histericamente.

- Haha, Tiago grita feito uma garotinha!

- Nossa, haha, ele é um bom corredor também!

- Kkkkk! – Sirius e Pedro voltaram suas cabeças para encararem Aluado de novo. Tiago, que também ouvira o amigo, parou de correr, resultando em uma dolorosa colisão com o livro monstruoso, que grudou em seu traseiro, e uma queda com o gerente, que não tivera tempo de parar a tempo. Ainda no chão, Tiago conseguiu lançar um olhar penetrante a Remo.

- Aluado...

- O que significa...

- "Kkkkk"? – Remo corou um pouco e evitou o olhar dos colegas.

- Ah... Risadas – Sirius o olhou incrédulo.

- Mas então porque você não apenas ri? – Remo simplesmente ficou mais vermelho e deu de ombros. Tiago balançou a cabeça enquanto lutava para se levantar, empurrando o livro e o gerente de cima dele. Após limpar a poeira das vestes, ele tirou um pedaço surpreendente longo de pergaminho do bolso, que provavelmente coubera ali dentro por magia. Ele então apanhou uma pena e começou a escrever.

32.) Falar internetês.

Sirius olhou por cima do ombro de Tiago.

- Você carrega a lista com você?

- Sim. Pelo jeito, é uma boa ideia – Pedro concordou com a cabeça e Remo ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Da próxima vez, vou fazer compras sozinho.

- Nós teríamos descoberto mais cedo ou mais tarde... – Remo apenas sacudiu a cabeça saiu da loja, murmurando consigo mesmo.

- W.e.

* * *

**Nota: "W.e." significa "whatever", que por sua vez significa "tanto faz".**

**Pois é... Dois meses de pura ausência. Não sei se falei pra vocês, mas esse é o ano no qual vou prestar vestibular. Então... Esse é o motivo do meu semi-hiatus. Como hoje é feriado, vou traduzir mais alguns capítulos e só vou publicando pelo resto da semana :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, novamente, desculpem pela demora. Beijos e bom dia para vocês!**

**PS: no final do ano, quando as coisas se acalmarem um pouco na minha vida, acho que vou começar a traduzir outras fics, provavelmente sobre Percy Jackson ou Jogos Vorazes :D Temos algum leitor tributo ou semi-deus aí? ;)**


	21. QUEM são vocês?

Os estudantes têm diversas sensações no primeiro dia de aula na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Alguns ficam animados, por ouvir de seus pais e irmãos as histórias do lugar mágico. Outros são confiantes, prontos para mostrar suas habilidades para o mudo. E outra sensação bem comum era o medo. Ansiedade, nervosismo. E se eles não fizessem amigos? E se os outros alunos fossem maus com eles? E se eles não caíssem na casa esperada? E se eles não conseguissem fazer magia? Sim, o medo é bem comum entre os calouros.

E os Marotos tinham todas as intenções de tirar vantagem disso.

Os alunos mais velhos estavam confusos. Com o passar dos anos tornara-se difícil de distinguir quando os Marotos estavam pregando uma peça de quando eles estavam sendo apenas estranhos. Eles colocaram-se na frente do Expresso de Hogwarts, vestidos com seus robes pretos, sussurrando e murmurando um para o outro. Quando um dos calouros tentou passar por eles, um dos quatro, com seu rosto envolto por seus cabelos longos e escuros, _sibilou _para ele. Isso fez o pobre aluno guinchar como um roedor assustado e se atirar no assento mais próximo imediatamente. Os quatro simplesmente sorriram antes de desaparecer para seu próprio compartimento.

Ao chegar, a maior parte dos estudantes estava curiosa para saber o que os quatro garotos estavam fazendo. Era um truque? Algo acontecera durante o verão? O Lorde das Trevas os havia recrutado? Nenhum deles sabia e os olhares irritados dos quatro os deixavam assustados demais para perguntar.

Enquanto os calouros entravam, os amigos imediatamente começaram a sussurrar alto o suficiente para os alunos mais próximos escutarem. Um pobre menino ruivo empalideceu enquanto escutava o garoto magro apontar para ele e dizer:

- Aquele lá... precisamos de olhos verdes... aquele ensopado que nós queríamos fazer...

Começando a suar, o pequeno menino tentou indiscretamente se afastar da mesa na qual os quatro sentavam. Estava tão nervoso que quase morreu de susto quando seu nome foi chamado. Ele conseguiu esquecer os garotos estranhos por alguns momentos e seu medo de ter seus olhos cozinhados foi substituído pelo medo de colocar o chapéu seletor.

Entretanto, ele suspirou de alívio alguns segundos depois quando o chapéu gritou: "GRIFINÓRIA!" e o salão comemorou. Ele deu um sorriso largo, que vacilou um pouco quando o menino percebeu que estava prestes a se juntar à mesa onde os quatro adolescentes assustadores sentavam. Ele engoliu em seco antes de se sentar depressa ao lado de uma bruxa ruiva que sorriu bondosamente para ele. Ele retribuiu o sorriso antes de finalmente expressar seus sentimentos:

- Você sabe quem são eles? – ele perguntou, dando um aceno da cabeça na direção dos garotos, que agora discutiam o uso de sangue em algumas poções, fazendo alguns dos calouros perderem a cor do rosto.

Lílian Evans franziu a testa. Ela tinha certeza que era algum tipo de truque, mas não sabia o que fazer para pará-los. Ela estreitou os olhos ao responder à pergunta do menino.

- Ah. Eles são os Marotos.

O garoto engoliu em seco. Embora Lílian não percebesse, o modo como ela os encarava e o jeito como pronunciara seus nomes apenas fez os Marotos parecerem muito mais ameaçadores para o jovem garoto. Contudo, ele conseguiu clarear a mente um pouco uma vez que a comida chegou...

Mais tarde, naquela noite, o garoto e alguns dos seus amigos calouros da Grifinória discutiam sobre seus estranhos colegas de casa.

- Eu os ouvi dizendo que queriam usar meus olhos para fazer ensopado!

- Eles me perguntaram se eu queria me comunicar com o Diabo...

- Eu os vi cantando para seus pratos de comida durante o jantar. Eles disseram que estavam "purificando-os".

- Um deles tentou me lamber e disse que meu cérebro tem um cheiro delicioso! – Os garotos ficaram em silêncio ao ouvir isso.

- Puxa. Isso é... – Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, todos se sobressaltaram quando ouviram um baque vindo do dormitório.

- P-provavelmente não foi nada, certo? – Eles se aproximaram um dos outros ao ouvir um secundo baque e o som de vozes.

- V-vamos dar uma olhada... – Os garotos se levantaram com relutância e andaram em direção às escadas. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver as quatro figuras encapuzadas circulando o que parecia um corpo pequeno. Um deles deu um passo à frente, segurando uma vela e lançando sombras aterrorizantes sobre seu rosto.

- Ó, espíritos! Sentimos sua raiva contra os recém-chegados que invadem sua terra. Por isso, sacrificaremos este calouro com a esperança de vos agradar! – Ele ergueu uma adaga, fazendo os alunos chocados gritarem e voltarem para seus dormitórios, não olhado para trás para ver os quatro garotos rirem e arremessarem as capas no chão...

Na manhã seguinte, os novos grifinórios estavam na mesa, ainda assustados. O resto da casa não entendia por que eles estavam agindo dessa maneira e pensaram que os gritos da noite passada foram causados apenas por alguns fantasmas de Hogwarts causando confusão. O grupo quase saltou de seus assentos quando as portas do Grande Salão de abriram, revelando nada menos do que a fonte de seu terror. Um dos Marotos riu maliciosamente e correu na direção deles, que se encolheram, se preparando para o fim, quando de repente...

- OLÁÁÁÁ, PEQUENOS CALOUROS!

... foram atacados por um Maroto muito entusiasmado, que ria abertamente para eles.

- Meu nome é Sirius Black! Bem-vindos a Grifinória, seus leõezinhos! – os meninos estavam claramente confusos quando o garoto que eles pensaram ser o descendente de Satanás abraçou cada um deles. A próxima coisa que eles viram foi outro garoto, este usando óculos, que também começou a abraçá-los e bagunçar seus cabelos de maneira amigável.

- Sirius, não os sufoque! – Ele sorriu para o amigo que estava grudado no calouro ruivo e esfregando o rosto no cabelo do pobre menino.

- Mas eles são tão macios! – Ele riu e os outros dois chegaram.

- Não liguem para a falta de educação deles. Eu sou Remo Lupin, esses são Pedro Pettigrew, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Vocês aceitariam uns biscoitos? – Os queixos dos calouros caíram enquanto eles tentavam compreender o que acontecia. Eles não sabiam o que pensar desse garoto, que tentara cozinhá-los ontem e agora segurava uma bandeja de biscoitos bem na frente deles. Pedro deu de ombros.

- Acho que eles não gostam de biscoitos – Ele apanhou um e começou a mastigá-lo. Em seguida, virou-se para os alunos – Nós somos os Marotos. Se vocês precisarem de ajuda contra os alunos da Sonserina ou algo assim, podem nos chamar! – Remo olhou para o relógio.

- Está ficando meio tarde. Aqui, – ele empurrou a bandeja nas mãos no garoto mais próximo – Pode ficar com eles. Temos que ir para nossas aulas. Vamos, galera. ALMOFADINHAS! – Sirius largou o garoto que estava abraçando ao ver o olhar que Remo lançava. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Está bem, está bem. Já estou indo – Ele deu um último aperto no menino antes de sair atrás dos amigos, todos rindo alegremente e deixando um grupo muito, _muito_ confuso de calouros e uma bandeja de biscoitos para trás.

* * *

Os Marotos riam histericamente quando chegaram ao dormitório.

- Ah, caramba, você viu a cara deles?!

- E quando Remo entregou os biscoitos!

- Boa ideia, Aluado!

- Bom, eu tenho os meus momentos – Eles riram um pouco mais antes de irem para a primeira aula do quarto ano. Sirius ficou para trás por um tempo, mas rapidamente alcançou os amigos.

- Sabem, estou com uma boa sensação com relação a esse ano – ele disse e deu uma olhada na parede atrás dele, rindo.

33.) Mudar de personalidade para assustar pobres calouros.

* * *

***Lilybell: Obrigada por compreender :) E não se preocupe sobre as minhas futuras traduções. Eu também não sou muito fã de nada meloso, haha! Estava em dúvida entre três histórias. Uma delas é como se fosse uma segunda versão de A Marca de Atena, que a escritora escreveu e eu AMEI, uma que é uma série de momentos entre a Reyna e o Jason (é romance misturado com humor) e uma que na verdade é um ONE-SHOT sobre a Ártemis e o Apolo. Bom, como eu nem conversei com nenhum dos autores ainda, nada está confirmado! Enfim, fico feliz que você gostou do capítulo! Beijos :D  
**

**Então, galera! Olha quem cumpriu a promessa e postou um capítulo hoje! Decidi criar um pouco de vergonha na cara e postar com mais frequência, hehe. Como vocês leram (eu acho) na minha resposta para a Lilybell, eu estou pensando em traduzir The Mark of Athena, escrita pela Glinda (user name: Flamepaw), ****Artemis and Apollo's Immortal Teenage Minions, da Kat (user name: DianeJasmine) e Slap, Punch, and Beat Up, da Diane (user name: ATrueGryffindor). A primeira opção é mais provável, mas, novamente, nada confirmado.  
**

**De Jogos Vorazes, eu queria traduzir Keep Holding On, da Spaidel, uma fic que conta a história da Johanna Mason (uma das minhas personagens favoritas!) quando ela própria venceu os Jogos. Outra é The Lumberjack and the Tree Elf, do Oisin55, que fala da história do Blight (que foi parceiro de distrito da Johanna no Massacre Quartenário). Honestamente, eu queria traduzir mais um monte de Jogos Vorazes, mas cadê o tempo? :S**

**Desculpem pelo recado longo, mas só queria dizer mais uma coisinha: vocês já ouviram falar do A Very Potter Musical? Se não, é um músical (sobre Harry Potter, óbvio :D) produzido pela Starkid Productions e é SUPER divertido. A peça fez tanto sucesso que eles criaram mais duas sequências, A Very Potter Sequel, lançado em 2010, e A Very Potter Senior Year, lançado há poucos meses. Ah, fãs do Glee? O Darren Criss faz o papel do Harry :) Vale a pena conferir!  
**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Beijos e bom dia pra vocês! :D**


	22. Anotações!

Ninguém, nem mesmo Remo Lupin, podia afirmar que História da Magia era interessante.

Era considerada por todos a aula mais chata de Hogwarts. Até o professor parecia entediado. É por isso que toda a escola sabia que aquela era a matéria mais detestada pelos Marotos. Remo, apesar do tédio, permanecia estudioso e tomava notas de todo o discurso monótono. Pedro tentava imitá-lo, com medo de repetir a matéria, mas se perdia tentando escrever todas as palavras ditas pelo professor. Tiago parecia prestes a cair no sono, mas Sirius...

Remo ficou surpreso. Apesar de parecer entediado, ele estava... _Fazendo anotações_! Remo teve que se segurar para impedir seu queixo de cair na carteira. Sirius não fazia anotações em _nenhuma _aula, muito menos História da Magia! O lobisomem sacudiu a cabeça. Por mais estranho que fosse, quem era ele para desencorajá-lo? Dando uma última olhada no amigo, Remo voltou sua atenção para a aula...

* * *

O que Remo não percebera, era que ele não fora o único a perceber as novas atitudes acadêmicas de Sirius. Tiago e Pedro notaram também. E, enquanto Remo insistia que era bom que o colega finalmente estava fazendo algo produtivo, os outros dois estavam extremamente desconfiados.

- Acho que precisamos investigar – Tiago insistiu. Remo revirou os olhos.

- Sério, Pontas, não acha que está exagerando? – Tiago o encarou com raiva.

- E se um dos sonserinos tomou um pouco de poção polissuco e capturou Sirius? Poderíamos estar vivendo com um impostor enquanto o _verdadeiro _Almofadinhasestá amordaçado em algum porão por aí! – Remo suspirou.

- Tiago, duvido muit...

- Temos que libertá-lo! – Tiago claramente parara de escutá-lo – O primeiro passo é achar uma prova de que esse Sirius é falso. Mas como... – Pedro ergueu a mão.

- Eu sei! Por que não olhamos seu caderno? Talvez possamos reconhecer a escrita de algum dos sonserinos! – Remo estava prestes a declarar como tudo aquilo era ridículo, mas Tiago já dava tapinhas nas costas de Pedro.

- Brilhante, Rabicho! Muito bem, vamos roubá-lo essa noite... – E com isso, Aluado acabou envolvido em mais um plano maluco de Tiago...

* * *

- Todos lembram do plano?

- Sim, senhor!

- Isso é idiotice. E não chame Pontas de "senhor". Vai inflar ainda mais seu ego…

- Quieto, Aluado, ele está chegando – naquele momento, Sirius entrou no quarto dividido pelos quatro Marotos. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver os amigos todos sentados na cama de Tiago.

- E aí, gente? – ele colocou a mochila em sua cama e cruzou os braços ao notar os olhos dos outros fixados nela – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada! Nada demais! Mas, ah, Pedro estava imaginando se você poderia ir à biblioteca com ele!

- Por que eu preciso ir com ele? – Sirius começou a ficar muito desconfiado.

- Vamos, Almofadinhas, você sabe que os sonserinos vão implicar com ele! E se ele precisar de apoio? – Com olhos estreitos, Sirius ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de concordar com a cabeça.

- Está bem. Vamos, Rabicho – Pedro saltou rapidamente da cama e andou até a porta com ele. Quando ela se fechou, Tiago correu até a mochila, procurando o caderno do amigo.

- Onde está? Tem de estar em algum lugar por aqui – Remo se juntou a ele.

- E isso aqui?

- Não, esse é o caderno no qual ele escreve as peças que vamos pregar.

- Ah, certo.

- Vamos ver, talvez...

- Aqui? – Os garotos pularam quase um metro do chão. Veja bem...

* * *

**ALGUNS MOMENTOS ANTES...**

- Está bem. Vamos, Rabicho. Pedro saltou rapidamente da cama e andou até a porta com ele. Quando a porta se fechou, Sirius pressionou a orelha contra ela e começou a escutar. Pedro começou a entrar em pânico. Isso _não _fazia parte do plano!

- A-Almofadinhas, o que você está fazendo? P-pensei que íamos à biblioteca? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, você acha que sou idiota? Sei que vocês estavam tentando se livrar de mim – ele voltou a escutar, um pouco irritado – Eles estão mexendo na minha mochila? – Endireitando-se, ele abriu a porta.

- Almofadinhas! Espere! – Pedro agarrou a parte de trás de seu robe, tentando detê-lo, mas acabou sendo arrastado por Sirius que andava em direção dos outros dois amigos. Percebendo o que eles procuravam, ele puxou o caderno esfarrapado das vestes.

- Vamos ver, talvez...

- Aqui? – Sirius sorriu presunçoso ao ver o susto que os colegas tomaram. Subitamente, Tiago se levantou, decidindo deixar a embolação de lado…

- Sabemos que você não é o Sirius verdadeiro, impostor! – O suposto "impostor" ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Perdão?

- Isso mesmo! Nós te pegamos no flagra ao ver você fazendo anotações em História da Magia! O verdadeiro Sirius _nunca _faria anotações. Então, HÁ!

Sirius passou um minuto encarando seu melhor amigo antes de sacudir a cabeça e lhe passar o caderno. Tiago ficou confuso até abri-lo. Os outros dois chegaram mais perto para olhar o caderno misterioso também.

O que eles acharam foram páginas com desenhos de bonecos de palito... cometendo suicídio. Uma pulava de um penhasco, outro parecia estar se empalando com a própria varinha. Havia ainda uma que se jogava na frente de uma manada de hipogrifos. E cada figura tinha um balão de diálogo próximo, onde se lia "História!". Sirius riu da expressão dos amigos.

- Ainda acham que sou um impostor? – Tiago negou com a cabeça e Remo disse:

- Definitivamente não, mas... Devíamos nos preocupar? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Claro que não, é só que... – Ele piscou algumas vezes – Na verdade, sim. Acho que vocês deviam ficar muito preocupados e não me deixar frequentar aquela aula nunca mais na minha vida! – Agora era a vez de Remo revirar os olhos.

- Boa tentativa, Almofadinhas, mas você está bem. Só um pouco... – Ele parou de falar e se virou, notando que Tiago não estava mais ao seu lado.

- Já cuidei disso – E, claro, o que havia na parede era:

34.) Passar a aula inteira desenhando bonecos de palito suicidas.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros.

- Verdade. Mas acho que eu preciso adicionar... – Ele pegou a pena e andou até o pergaminho.

35.) Estar certo de que seu amigo é um impostor simplesmente porque ele fez anotações.

Tiago suspirou.

- A pura verdade, Almofadinhas. A pura verdade.

* * *

**Desculpem o atraso de um dia, hehe. Eu ia publicar esse capítulo ontem, mas... Acabei dormindo.**

**É.**

***tosse* Preguiçosa *tosse***

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e um ótimo dia para vocês!**


	23. Minha pessoa favorita é a terceira!

- Sua pontaria é terrível, Pontas.

- Cale a boca! É culpa do vento...

- Estamos dentro do castelo!

- É uma escola de magia, é possível ventar aqui dentro!

- Tanto faz, tente outra vez.

- Está bem...

- Um pouco mais para a esquerda...

- Ei, pare de se esconder atrás de mim!

- Está bem, está bem! Credo...

- Preparar, apontar...

- AI, POTTER!

Sirius e Tiago riram e fugiram do Grande Salão, conseguindo jogar uma colher de purê de batatas com eficiência na cabeça de Lúcio Malfoy. O sonserino gritou e os correu atrás deles, mas percebeu que seus pés foram misteriosamente grudados no chão, tornando impossível persegui-los. Os dois correram até chegar ao quarto, batendo a porta atrás deles, só para garantir, ainda rindo. Remo e Pedro o encararam. O lobisomem fechou o livro e suspirou.

- O que vocês fizeram?

Tiago parecia indignado.

- Por que vocês sempre presume que _nós _fizemos alguma coisa, Aluado? Como você sabe que nós simplesmente vimos algo engraçado e voltamos correndo para te contar?

- Porque são vocês dois.

- Ah, certo.

- O que aconteceu?

Sirius deu um risinho.

- Nós fizemos as coisas à moda antiga dessa vez. Jogamos um pouco de purê de batatas na cabeça no velho Malfoy.

- Quanta maturidade.

- Sirius gostou de fazer isso – disse Sirius.

Tiago sorriu.

- Sim, Tiago ficou bem satisfeito também.

- Sirius pensou que a falta de magia deixou a brincadeira mais original.

- E Tiago sentiu que foi justo porque era o Malfoy.

Remo olhou para os dois amigos, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Por que vocês dois estão falando de si mesmos na terceira pessoa? – Sirius e Tiago trocaram um olhar.

- Eles não sabem.

- Uma vez que Tiago começou, ele achou bem difícil parar.

- Sirius concorda.

Remo abriu a boca para responder, quando eles ouviram uma batida na porta. Ele a abriu, revelando uma irritada Professora McGonagall. Ela encarou severamente Tiago e Sirius.

- Sr. Black, Sr. Potter. Eu acabei de sair do Grande Salão. Fui interrompida no meio de minha refeição para ajudar o Sr. Malfoy, cujos pés foram grudados no chão. Sua cabeça também foi atingida por purê de batatas. Vocês não sabem nada sobre isso, não é? – Os Marotos culpados trocaram um olhar.

- Eles não fazem ideia do que a senhora está insinuando.

- De fato. Tiago e Sirius estão chocados que tal ação tenha ocorrido.

- Eles desejam que as pessoas não cometessem atos tão infantis.

- E queriam que eles pudessem ajudá-la a impedir esses alunos.

McGonagall olhou para eles com desconfiança.

- E por que, pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão falando dessa... maneira incomum?

- Eles não têm certeza...

- ... – McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça – De qualquer maneira, sei que foram vocês dois. Espero vocês no meu escritório após o jantar para a detenção – E com isso, a professora deixou o quarto antes que eles pudessem convencê-la do contrário.

- Droga! Sirius sabia que aquela era uma má ideia...

- O que? Foi ideia dele! Tiago apenas concordou!

- Foi Pontas que jogou o purê!

- E foi Almofadinhas que grudou os pés dele no chão!

Os dois se olharam com raiva, parando somente ao ouvir o som da pena no pergaminho. Eles se viraram bem a tempo de ver Aluado abaixando a pena, a tinta ainda fresca na lista.

36.) Se referir a si próprio na terceira pessoa.

Houve silêncio por um momento.

- Sirius não pode negar essa afirmação.

- Nem Tiago.

- Remo vai cometer suicídio agora.

- Pedro vai se juntar a ele.


	24. O Salão do Sirius

Marcus Anderson não era um garoto especial (exceto por ser um bruxo, é claro). Ele tinha cabelos loiros e lisos cujo comprimento mal passava de suas orelhas. Sua pele não era particularmente pálida ou bronzeada. Seus olhos eram azuis, nem maravilhosos, nem feios. Não era nem alto, nem baixo. Era, no geral, um menino comum. Exceto por ser um bruxo.

Mas sua normalidade era também uma benção por torná-lo invisível, o que o fazia, muitas vezes, evitar problemas. Até agora.

"_Por que eu?" _era o principal pensamento na mente de Marcus naquele momento. Veja bem, momentos antes, ele estava sentado em sua carteira na aula de feitiços, apenas fazendo anotações inocentemente. Ela começara a pensar em seu exame que teria na próxima aula quando sentiu, de repente, algo tocando seu cabelo. Primeiramente, presumiu que fosse a brisa vinda da janela, então simplesmente ignorou o fato. Mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele percebia que algo definitivamente _puxava _seu cabelo. Ele virou a cabeça, dando de cara com ninguém menos do que o infame Maroto, Sirius Black.

Ele apenas teve tempo de lançar um olhar ao garoto antes de Sirius empurrar sua cabeça, forçando-o a olhar para frente novamente.

- _Fique parado! _– O garoto sussurrou, ainda mexendo no cabelo do colega de classe que desistiu de virar para trás, temendo o que o maroto era capaz de fazer.

Marcus tentou pensar no que fazer. Ele nunca havia estado nessa situação antes. Nunca havia sido uma vítima das brincadeiras dos Marotos. Claro, ele já havia caído em algumas, aquelas na qual os alvos eram todos no Grande Salão ou na Sala Comunal. Mas devido à sua aparência e comportamento comuns, sem mencionar que ele era um grifinório e não um sonserino, ele nunca fora um alvo solo antes. Ainda sim, lá estava ele, sem ter ideia do que fazer. Na verdade, ele nem sabia o que Sirius estava fazendo! Sussurrando, esperando não atrair a atenção do professor, ele perguntou a Sirius:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Tranças no seu cabelo, dã.

Isso apenas deixou Marcus sem fala novamente. Tranças em seu cabelo? Seu cabelo não era nem tão comprido! Aliás...

- Por quê?

- Porque estou entediado.

Claro. Todos sabiam que a maioria dos truques dos Marotos era resultado do tédio. Marcus ainda não sabia o que fazer. Ele tentou olhar para trás sem mexer a cabeça, por medo de irritar Sirius. Onde estava aquele Maroto... Ele achava que seu nome era Lupin. Ele era o sensato do grupo. Aquele que, apesar de ser um Maroto, ainda colocava juízo nos outros quando era preciso. Ele podia ver pelo canto do olho os outros três na carteira ao lado da parede. Sirius fora separado de Tiago por conta das interrupções causadas pelos dois durante a aula. Repentinamente, Marcus sentiu sua cabeça sendo puxada para trás, forçando-o a encarar o teto.

- Fique parado.

Marcus estava assustado demais para sequer pensar em desobedecer à ordem. Ele considerou pedir ajuda ao professor, mas rapidamente descartou a ideia, sabendo que dedurar um dos Marotos iria apenas levar a problemas muito mais graves. Mais graves que tranças em seu cabelo, pelo menos. Ele ouviu Sirius pegando coisas de sua carteira antes de acabar seu trabalho no cabelo de Marcus.

Finalmente, a aula acabou. Marcus soltou um suspiro de alívio, contente que a coisa toda havia acabado. Exceto pelo fato que... Sirius não estava se movendo. O resto da sala, até os outros Marotos, estava deixando a sala. Mas Sirius ficou parado, trabalhando no cabelo do garoto. Marcus decidiu tentar ir embora. Com cautela, ele se levantou. Sirius se levantou com ele. Ele deu um passo à frente. Sirius deu um passo à frente. Ele suspirou. O maroto não desistiria. Marcus andou em direção à porta, seu cabelo ainda sendo trançado por Sirius enquanto os dois andavam. Ele saiu da sala e, ao vê-los conversando no meio do corredor, correu até os outros Marotos. Seu cabelo ainda sendo trançado.

Primeiramente, eles não pareceram notá-lo. Ele limpou a garganta. Uma vez que conseguiu a atenção dos garotos, ele ficou subitamente nervoso por nunca ter falado com os eles diretamente. Sorrindo com timidez, ele apontou para o garoto às suas costas, ainda trabalhando.

- Acredito que isso pertence a você?

Tiago piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

- Ah, vejo que ele te pegou também.

- O que você quer dizer?

Os três garotos se viraram, mostrando a Marcus seus próprios cabelos. O queixo de Marcus caiu. O de Tiago, normalmente bagunçado, fora preso em tranças pequeninas, que ainda conseguiam apontar para todas as direções. O cabelo de Pedro se parecia com o de Tiago, enquanto o de Remo fora preso em tranças que desciam em espirais. Todos os três tinham laços multicoloridos nas cabeças. Eles encararam Marcus enquanto Pedro dizia:

- Ele fez isso na aula de Transfiguração.

Marcus notou uma coisa.

- Por que vocês simplesmente não desfizeram as tranças?

Marcus sentiu o sangue congelar quando Remo lançou-lhe um olhar de desculpas enquanto os outros dois, um olhar compaixão. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele nem teve tempo de se virar quando sentiu a pancada de uma varinha em seu crânio e um formigamento pelo seu couro cabeludo. Sirius deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

- Pronto!

Marcus ainda estava chocado e pálido quando correu até um espelho que estava no corredor. Remo foi legal o bastante para oferecer-lhe um segundo espelho para o garoto conseguir ver a parte de trás da cabeça. Ele ficou ainda mais em pânico ao ver o que fora feito em seu cabelo. Sirius conseguira, de algum jeito, fazer tranças no formato das letras "SB". Ele contornou suas iniciais com laços e fitas coloridas. Ele quase se esqueceu do feitiço que Sirius havia lançado. Com ansiedade, começou a puxar as tranças e os laços, que não se soltavam. Não importa o quanto tentasse, ele não conseguia fazer o cabelo voltar ao normal. Ele se virou e lançou um olhar desesperado a Sirius, que simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi? Eu não tive esse trabalho todo para você se livrar das tranças logo após eu acabar.

Marcus ficou boquiaberto. Seu cabelo ficaria assim para sempre?! Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Remo lhe deu uns tapinhas tranquilizadores nas costas.

- Não se preocupe. Ele já fez isso antes. O feitiço vai cessar amanhã.

- Meu cabelo vai ficar assim o dia todo?!

- Se isso o faz se sentir melhor, o nosso também vai.

Marcus se virou para Sirius novamente. Ele soltou um grunhido ao ver o sorriso satisfeito do Maroto.

- Não acredito que isso está acontecendo. É... É... – Pedro o interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe. Já acrescentamos à lista.

- O que?

- À... Quer saber? Deixa pra lá.

Após mais algumas desculpas de Remo, Marcus Anderson foi deixado sozinho no corredor, temendo a ideia de ir para sua aula de poções.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os quatro grifinórios acordaram aliviados ao saber que agora eram capazes de remover seus penteados. Sirius Black ainda sorria. Ele estava quase orgulhoso da nova adição à lista.

37.) Trançar o cabelo das pessoas toda vez que você fica entediado.

* * *

**"Você não quer sentar à minha frente no ônibus. Ou no carro. Ou em aulas chatas. Ao menos que seja uma garota. Eu raramente tranço o cabelo de outras meninas. Em garotos é mais divertido, pois eles sempre pensam que estão seguros. Além do mais, eles nunca descobrem como eu faço isso, já que seus cabelos são normalmente mais curtos. Infelizmente, eu nunca tenho laços comigo, então essa parte não foi escrita baseada na minha vida. Mas fazer penteados é um bom jeito de passar o tempo. ;P"**

**- Nota da autora da história original.**

**Eu também adoro fazer tranças no cabelo dos outros. O problema é que as minhas vítimas nunca ficam paradas. Isso dá uma raiva!**

**Então, gente. Desculpem por não ter respondido aos comentários de vocês no outro capítulo, mas eu não tive tempo. Nem tenho tempo agora, para falar a verdade. Só entrei para colocar o capítulo e já vou sair. Enfim, obrigada do mesmo jeito :) Aliás, não sei se vou mais responder às reviews. Dá a impressão de que a história é minha, quando na verdade não é. Só vou colocar notas do autor quando a verdadeira autora tiver escrito algo engraçado nas notas originais ou quando tiver algum aviso. Mas continuo apreciando comentários do mesmo jeito :D**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e bom dia para vocês!**


	25. Esqueça Wally, onde está minha varinha?

Pedro Pettigrew estava ligeiramente em pânico.

Ok, talvez "ligeiramente" seja um pouco fraco demais...

Dizer que Pedro Pettigrew estava prestes _surtar _é mais preciso.

Veja bem, o Maroto estava sentado em seu dormitório, entediado sem a companhia de seus amigos. Sirius e Tiago estavam cumprindo detenção (de novo) e Remo ainda estava na enfermaria por causa de sua transformação na noite passada. Sem nada para fazer, ele decidira que deveria começar a praticar alguns dos feitiços que estariam em sua prova dentro de alguns dias. Sentando-se, ele se aproximou da cama para apanhar sua varinha.

Não estava lá.

Pedro franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele poderia jurar que a colocara ali. Ele se levantou, olhando para o lugar onde ele estivera sentado para verificar se estava sentado sobre ela. Não estava lá também. Esse é o ponto onde ele começou a se preocupar. Ele voltou a olhar para o chão. Talvez tivesse caída ao lado da escrivaninha? Não, não a achava em lugar nenhum. _Agora _ele estava "ligeiramente" em pânico. Começou a correr em volta do quarto com rapidez, atirando roupas e livros no chão, olhando em baixo das camas, empurrando papéis de cima das mesas. Mas ainda sim, nenhuma varinha. De repente, um pensamento ocorreu a ele.

_Eu estava com a varinha quando fomos a Casa dos Gritos na noite passada... E se deixei lá?!_

Ele entrou definitivamente em pânico.

A família de Pedro não era muito pobre, mas eles também não eram ricos. Se ele tivesse que pedir uma nova varinha, seus pais iriam matá-lo! E agora como ele iria frequentar as aulas sem uma? Não, ele _tinha _que achar a varinha. Não importava como.

Com isso em mente, o Maroto aprumou os ombros e tentou agir com confiança ao deixar o quarto para ir a Casa dos Gritos pela segunda vez em dois dias.

Ao chegar, ele se sentiu incrivelmente sortudo por ninguém estar por perto. Normalmente, por mais que a árvore fosse perigosa, alunos quase sempre se sentavam próximos a ela no domingo. Olhando em volta com cautela, Pedro se transformou rapidamente em um rato, correndo para o túnel embaixo da árvore. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode pelo caminho até finalmente chegar à saída.

Apesar de saber muito bem que nada residia na construção decrépita (exceto pelo lobisomem ocasional, que ele sabia que estava atualmente na enfermaria de Hogwarts), Pedro não pôde deixar de ser cauteloso ao abrir a porta do túnel. Ele olhou em volta antes de entrar no lugar, já na forma humana novamente. A luz do dia espantava um pouco do ar assustador que a casa parecia ter, mas ele ainda estava com um pouco de medo. Sem mencionar que, se alguém o pegasse ali, ele estaria com sérios problemas.

Pedro começou a trabalhar, procurando pela varinha. Ele moveu alguns dos móveis quebrados, verificando se ela caíra em baixo de algo. Ele varreu sujeira e detritos, procurou em baixo das tábuas soltas no chão, procurou em todos os lugares que podia pensar. Nenhuma varinha. Por sorte, apesar da busca, o aposento parecia do mesmo jeito de quando ele entrara.

Pedro estava quase chorando de frustração ao voltar pelo túnel e retornar a Hogwarts. Ele não sabia mais onde procurar. Seu pânico estava começando a aumentar. Ao sair do túnel, certificando-se de que ninguém o visse, ele checou o horário. Seus três amigos já deveriam ter voltado há muito tempo ao dormitório e talvez pudessem lhe ajudar a procurar melhor.

Correndo desesperadamente pelos corredores, ele até ignorou as advertências zangadas de Filch sobre correr dentro do castelo. Após alguns minutos ele entrou abruptamente no quarto ocupado pelos três Marotos, que viraram a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Rabicho, onde você estava?

- E o que aconteceu nesse quarto?

Pedro arfou enquanto agitava as mãos angustiadamente.

- Vocês precisam me ajudar! Não consigo achar minha varinha e olhei em todos os lugares! Se eu não achá-la, vou estar ENRASCADO!

Rabicho olhou para os amigos com expectativa, esperando-os entrar em ação, em pensar em um plano para ajudá-lo a superar essa crise. No entanto, ele começou a ficar irritado quando eles... Não fizeram nada. Os outros três trocaram um olhar antes de Tiago falar.

- Então... Quem conta pra ele? – Remo suspirou.

- Um de vocês, estou dolorido demais para me mexer.

Tiago deu de ombros antes de andar até Pedro. Ele levantou a mão e a levou até a orelha do amigo, puxando... Sua varinha. O queixo de Pedro caiu quando Tiago entregou-lhe o objeto de madeira. Ele ainda estava de olhos arregalados e sem fala quando Sirius começou a rabiscar no pergaminho na parede.

38.) Perder a varinha quando ela esteve atrás de sua orelha o tempo todo.

Os três Marotos então retomaram suas atividades, ignorando o quarto amigo ainda de pé, chocado, no centro do cômodo.

Não se passaram nem dez minutos até toda a casa da Grifinória ouvir o guincho indignado de Pedro.

* * *

**A/N original: "Todos conhecemos alguém que já fez isso. Perdeu os óculos quando eles estavam em cima da cabeça da pessoa, em volta do pescoço ou até NA PRÓPRIA CARA (*tosse* minha mãe! *tosse*). E todos sabemos que isso aconteceria com Pedro."**

**Bom, isso certamente já aconteceu comigo, hehe (milhões de vezes). Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos e bom dia para vocês!**


End file.
